Strong Enough to Break
by Arwennicole
Summary: Growing up in foster homes isnt the easiest thing in the world, Bella being part of the foster care system since she was 5 has finally found a protector. When unforseen circumstances pull them apart what will happen when she sees him again? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Strong Enough to Break

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyers does.

Summary: Growing up in foster homes isnt the easiest thing in the world, Bella being part of the foster care system since she was 5 has finally found a protector in Emmett. When unforeseen circumstances pull them apart, will Bella ever see her protector again? AU/AH

Strong Enough to Break

Chapter 1: A New Foster Home

Bella bit her lower lip as she sat in the social worker's car. Her stuff was sitting in a duffle bag at her feet. "Please be good for this couple, they have taken in three other children and you're lucky they opened their home to you," the social worker told her. Bella lowered her head, pulling on her sleeves.

They pulled up to a small one story house, getting out of the car. Bella got out of the car, the twelve-year-old reaching for her duffle, slinging it over her shoulder as they walked up to the house. The social worker knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened, revealing another a young man not much older than Bella. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are Anita and Don Mitchell here?" the social worker asked.

"Anita's here," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she followed the boy inside. She looked around, the house was beautiful, many collections of paintings and statues. "Introduce yourself," the social worker told her as she went to find the foster parents.

"I'm Bella," she informed.

The guy smiled. "Emmett," he answered. He reached for her duffel bag. "Here I can take it to your room," he told her.

"Um…thanks," she answered.

She followed Emmett up to her room, biting her lower lip. "So where are you from?" he asked as he put her stuff on the bed.

"Um…just arrived from Phoenix," she replied.

"Wow long way from Tennessee," he commented.

"Yeah, guess you an say that," she answered.

She cleared her throat. "How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"Ten years now, mother passed away, dad became a drunk social services took me away and they placed me with Anita and Don. I've been here ever since," he replied.

She rubbed her arms a little, biting her lower lip. "Well, Anita and Don are cool people," he commented.

"Do you get like…anyone visiting to see if they're going to be your parents?" she asked.

Emmett shrugged. "A few times, but it's not something we hang on every moment for though because well…people want to adopt babies not thirteen-year-old boys," he replied. She nodded her head slowly. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she asked.

"How many foster homes have you been in?" he asked curiously.

"Too many," she replied.

They looked up when a girl stood in the doorway. "Anita and Don want to see you," she informed before walking away.

"That's Tara, ignore her she thinks she's the hottest thing in the world," he told Bella.

She smiled a little before following him downstairs.

Anita and Don smiled when they saw the young woman following Emmett down the stairs. "Well aren't you prettier than the pictures," Anita commented. The girl's face flushed deep red, clearing her throat.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"I'm Anita and this is Don, I see you have met Emmett," Anita stated.

Nodding her head slowly, Bella kept feeling the butterflies in her stomach fly around in her stomach. "This is our foster daughter, Tara, and our other foster son, Shawn," Don explained. Bella nodded to them. They both looked like they were fifteen or sixteen.

"Nice to meet all of you," she answered.

"If you have any problems call and I'll come get her," the social worker informed.

Bella bit her lower lip nervously, her eyes staring at the floor as the social worker left. "Well, are you hungry? I was about to get dinner started," Anita informed. She nodded her head slowly.

While Anita was standing in the kitchen making dinner, Bella was standing around the corner watching her, chewing on her bottom lip. Realizing she was being watched, the woman looked over at Bella, smiling kindly. "Would you like to help?" she asked.

"I don't want to bother you," Bella replied.

"Nonsense," Anita told her smiling.

Smiling, Bella washed her hands before standing next to Anita. "What are you making?" she asked curiously.

"I was making some steak stir fry," Anita replied.

"Wow…fancy," Bella commented.

Anita chuckled lightly before placing the cook book in front of her. "Have you cooked before?" she asked.

"Yeah, I used to cook for my last foster parents in Phoenix," Bella replied, her voice growing quiet.

The woman stroked the hair from Bella's face as she started cooking the dinner herself. "You're not a bad kid Bella, just a little lost," Anita commented. Biting her lower lip she stirred the food in the pan.

"I won't try to be bad," she said quietly.

Anita hugged her gently, rubbing her arm. "Don't you worry about a thing, you are well taken care of here," she assured her. Bella smiled a little while she finished cooking dinner.

When dinner was ready, they were sitting at the table enjoying the dinner that Bella had made. "Wow Bella this is real good," Emmett commented.

"Thanks," Bella answered.

She reached to grab her glass, but the moisture on the side of her glass made the cup slippery and it fell from her hand, dropping to the floor with a loud crash. Emmett saw Bella's eyes widen in horror. "I'm…I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," she told them as she hurriedly got up from her chair to clean the mess.

"Bella it's okay it was an accident," Anita answered as she tried to help Bella clean up the mess.

"That was one of the crystal glasses!" Tara exclaimed.

"Shut up Tara," Emmett answered.

"Emmett we don't say 'shut up'," Don reminded him.

Bella let out a small shriek of pain, pulling her hand back to see that a sliver of glass cut her hand. "You're okay Bella," Anita assured her. She checked the girl's hand. "It's not too deep so there won't be a need for a trip to the emergency room," she commented smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it," Bella answered.

"Sweetheart don't get yourself worried sick, it's alright," she assured her.

Bella swallowed hard. "Tara could you get the broom and sweep the rest of this up please?" she asked.

"Why? I didn't break it," Tara answered.

"Tara," Anita said in a scolding voice.

Tara scoffed before she got up from her chair and went to get the broom while Anita got Bella to the bathroom.

Having the girl sit on the counter, Anita started cleaning the cut out. "Raising all these kids I've seen it all," the woman commented smiling.

"You've had all of them for awhile?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we don't put the children back into the system because there's a problem," she replied.

She put a bandage around the girl's hand after putting a large band aid on the injury. "Is she okay?" Emmett asked.

"She's just fine," Anita replied smiling.

Bella smiled a little. "Thank you," she murmured before getting down from the counter.

"Talk about first impressions," Emmett quipped.

"Emmett the poor girl is already mortified," Anita answered.

Emmett winked at Bella before leaving the bathroom. "How old is Emmett? He looks like he could be fifteen or something," Bella commented. Anita laughed a little.

"He's only thirteen Bella," she answered.

"But he's so…" Bella started.

"That's all muscle and he's hitting a growth spurt," Anita replied.

Putting away her first aid kit, the woman let out a sigh. "He is large for his age, but he is a teddy bear and this family just adores him," she commented. Bella bit her lower lip, letting out a sigh. "Let's finish dinner hm?" Anita suggested. Nodding her head slowly, the girl followed her new foster mother out of the bathroom.

Night fell and Bella was lying awake in her new bed. She was staring at the dark wall, her heart was beating so loud she could hear it. Tears pressed against her eyes as she tried to keep her nerves calm, but the longer night drug on, the more she started thinking of the worse things possible that could happen. She tried to force herself to sleep, but nothing would work. She was feeling nothing but the horrible fear rushing through her system. She started crying into her pillow when she heard the door open. "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I'm trying to fall asleep," she sobbed.

"Bella, you're okay," Emmett told her.

He stroked her hair gently, making her jump. She bit her lower lip with tears pressing against her eyes. "You're safe," he told her. Bella suddenly reached up, grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm scared…could you stay with me?" she asked quietly.

"Um…sure," he replied.

"Just until I fall asleep?" she asked.

Emmett nodded before getting into the bed, lying next to her. Bella turned around, her head resting on his arm as she was able to finally fall asleep. He felt the tears on his arm, making him look over at the girl who was crying on his arm. He stroked her hair gently, making a silent promise that he would never let anything happen to this young girl. He watched her sleep before he started falling asleep.


	2. Feeling Humiliation

Chapter 2: Feeling Humiliation

Emmett walked downstairs to find Anita making breakfast. "Morning,' he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Emmett, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Mmm waffles, eggs, and sausage," he replied.

Anita smiled as she handed him a plate. "Right behind you," she told him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed turning around to fill his plate.

"Emmett save some for everyone else," she told him.

"No worries," he answered.

"I do worry," Anita quipped.

Emmett grinned, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down at the table. "Where's Bella?" Anita asked.

"She's still asleep. She had a rough night last night," he replied.

"The poor girl, is she ok?" she asked.

"She should be," he replied.

Tara skipped down the stairs smiling. "Good morning, little miss new girl up?" she asked.

"Hey Tara, why don't you go back upstairs and put on another ten pounds of makeup?" Emmett suggested.

Tara rolled her eyes, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and sat down. "Whatever," she answered. Emmett rolled his eyes as he started eating his breakfast.

Bella walked downstairs to find her new foster family waiting. "Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning Bella," Anita answered.

"Want some breakfast?" Don asked.

"Um…can I just have a banana or something?" Bella asked.

"Sure sweetie," Anita replied.

She took the banana out of the fridge and walked back to the dining room. "Here you go," she commented. Anita smiled softly at the young girl. "Would you like a headband or something to keep your hair from your eyes?" she asked.

"No thanks," Bella replied sitting down at the table.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Well that's a relief. All the headbands are in my room," she commented.

"Tara, those were in the bathroom for both you and Bella to share," Anita told her.

Tara's eyes widened in horror. "Share with her?! Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. Emmett threw a strawberry at Tara's head.

"Shut up," he told her.

Shawn started laughing, high fiving Emmett. "Anita," Tara whined.

"Tara, not everything in this house is for you," Don told her.

"Whatever, I have class," Tara informed grabbing her bag.

Bella was just picking at her banana, biting her lower lip. "Bella, just ignore her," Emmett told her. She nodded her head slowly, letting out a sigh.

That day at school, Bella was putting her stuff in her locker when Emmett walked over to her. "Hey Bells," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered smiling a little.

Emmett smiled. "Want to come to football practice?" he asked.

"What? Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'd be fun," he answered.

Bella smiled softly, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Sure, I'll come," she answered.

"Cool, let's go," he told her wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they went out to the football field.

When they arrived at the football field, Bella climbed up on the bleachers and watched as Emmett ran off towards the locker room.

While the guys were practicing, Bella was writing in her journal, biting her lower lip.

__

Dear Journal,

School is the same. It's the same as any other school. The same kind of classes, the same kind of lectures. Everyday is just another ordinary day.

The only good part about all of this is getting to know Emmett. Besides Don and Anita he has been the sweetest guy I have ever met. I am starting to see that maybe I can feel a bit safer…

Bella let out a gasp when her journal was ripped from her hands. "The only good part about all this is getting to know Emmett," the head cheerleader, Sasha, mocked. Bella stood up.

"Give it back," she told the girl.

"What was that?" Sasha asked raising her eyebrow.

"Give it back," Bella ordered standing up.

Sasha laughed as she tossed the journal to one of her friends. "Monkey in the middle!" the second girl called out.

"No give it back!" Bella exclaimed.

When she jumped up to grab the journal, she slipped on the bleachers, falling backwards. Her world spun when her head fell back on the steel bleachers. The girls started laughing harder, but stopped abruptly. She looked down to see that her sweater rolled up a little from her fall. Pulling the sweater down she got up, ripping her journal back. She put her stuff away and ran down the bleachers.

"Bella?" Emmett called running up.

"I have to go, I have to go," she told him as she ran all the way home.

Emmett watched as Bella ran as fast as she could back home before looking at the girls. "What the hell were you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Aw come on Emmy, we were just having fun," Sasha answered dragging her manicured nail up and down his arm.

Emmett yanked his arm away in disgust. "Why must you act like I'm with you? I don't go for the easy ones," he told her before running off.

Bella was sitting in her room with tears in her eyes, pulling her sweater tighter around her body. "Bella?" Emmett called.

"Go away," she called.

"Bella, please let me in," Emmett answered.

Bella sighed as she got up and unlocked the door. Emmett walked in, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

Emmett walked over to hug her when she backed up. "Just don't, please," she said quietly.

"Okay," he answered.

She pushed her hair from her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Emmett, you should probably just go back to practice," she told him.

"Bella, I just want to make sure you're okay," he answered.

"I'm going to be fine okay? Is that what you want to hear?" she asked.

Emmett let out a sigh. "I just want to be alone," she answered. He let out a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. "I have homework to do," she murmured before she sat at her desk and began pulling books out of her bag. Closing his eyes, he rested his hand on her shoulder with a sigh. Bella tensed up, closing her eyes.

"I'll be here when you want to talk," he told her.

"Thanks," she answered.

He let out a sigh as he watched her before heading back to football practice. Bella put her head in her hands with a shaky sigh, swallowing hard. "The first day of school and I am humiliated," she muttered with tears in her eyes. She lifted her sweater up, revealing a scar going from her right hip and moving diagonally up to her left rib. She pulled the shirt back down and stared at her homework.


	3. Wanting to Protect

Chapter 3: Wanting to Protect

Emmett sighed as he was tossing the football to Shawn. "That Bella, she's a pretty one," Shawn commented.

"Yeah she is," he answered.

"I wonder how long she's going to stay here," Shawn commented.

"Don and Anita don't give kids away bro," Emmett answered.

"You think she's going to stay here for good?" he asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't she be able to?" he asked.

"Pretty girl like that, they don't stick around forever," Shawn answered.

Emmett tossed he ball back and forth between his hands. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Dude, we still have couples who come through here looking to adopt. Whom do you think they'll favor? Stuck up, egotistical Tara or quiet, sweet Bella?" Shawn asked.

He sat down in the patio chair, letting out a sigh. "And out of the two, I wouldn't want to see Bella leave," he answered.

"Someone crushing?" Shawn teased.

"Shut up," Emmett answered throwing the ball at his head.

Shawn laughed, shaking his head.

The next day at school, Emmett was walking down the hall with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "I said leave me alone," he heard Bella say.

"Hey, no girl tells Jeff Gregory 'no'," he heard a boy snap.

"Get off me!" he heard Bella shriek.

Emmett turned the corner to see Jeff pinning Bella to the lockers. "HEY!" he shouted. He grabbed Jeff by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the brick wall.

"Get off McCarty," Jeff answered.

"You touch Bella again and they'll be looking for your teeth out on the football field," Emmett snapped.

"Is that a threat?" Jeff asked.

"Try a promise," Emmett answered.

Letting him go, Emmett watched as Jeff just glared before walking off. Bella rubbed her arms. "You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

Emmett reached down and picked up the book she had dropped. "Wuthering Heights," he commented. Blushing, she took the book from him.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," she answered.

"Interesting," he commented.

Bella pushed her hair from her eyes. "Um…thanks Emmet for getting him off my case," she commented.

"Jeff's just a pain who thinks he can get whatever girl he wants," he replied.

Bella sighed as she stared down at the floor. "Want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"No that's ok," she replied smiling a little.

Emmett watched as she hurried down the hall. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. This was going to be a very long day.

When Bella arrived home from school, she set her backpack down on the floor. She went to walk into the living room when she saw Emmett sitting there with his social worker and a couple. "Oh…I'm sorry," she told them before she hurried up the stairs.

Closing the door, she leaned against it with a deep breath. "Yeah, that was dumb," she muttered, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Sitting down on her bed, she started tracing the designs on her covers. Sitting back against the headboard of her bed, staring out at her window.

After awhile, Bella was staring at a photograph when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" she answered. Emmett opened the door a little.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He closed the door behind him. "Sorry for interrupting your meeting," she commented.

"Nah no worries, it was just about over," he answered.

"So that's why you missed school?" she asked.

"Just Phys Ed," he answered sitting down at the foot of her bed.

Bella bit her lower lip. "So…what's going on?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Carlisle and Esme want me to spend the summer with their family," he replied.

She sat up more on her bed. "Are you going to?" she asked. He shrugged a little.

"I dunno, thinking about it," he replied.

He looked at the photograph on her bed. "Is that your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling a little.

He picked the picture up. "She was more of the best friend than a mom. She was cool," she commented. He saw the shadows in her eyes as she spoke about her mother.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," he murmured.

Bella sighed. "I was five…mom and I were driving home from the mall to pick up some new sneakers for me. It was late and the traffic was bad, some guy came out of nowhere and smashed into the side of the car," she explained.

"I'm sorry," he answered, resting his hand on her leg.

She smiled a little. "She was a great mom," she murmured.

"What about your dad?" he asked curiously.

Shrugging she stared out the window. "I never knew who he was. I don't think my mom even remembered or something like that. I don't know that part is blurry about my dad," she replied. They were silent for a while. Bella bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes. "I miss my mom," she told him suddenly.

Lowering her head, the pain of losing her mom hit her again. "I miss her so much," she added. Emmett moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Bella leaned forward resting her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry you lost her that way," he told her quietly.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I miss my mom too," he answered. He rubbed her back gently. "You can come to me for anything okay? Anything at all Bells," he told her.

"Thank you," she told him.

She let out a shaky sigh. "It means a lot that someone actually cares about me," she added.

"Well the people who don't care about you are complete morons," he answered.

Closing her eyes, more tears spilled down her cheeks as she started falling asleep in the safety of Emmett's arms. Emmett held her close to him, rubbing her back gently. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he told her quietly. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. "Just rest Bells," he told her quietly, rubbing her arm.

After awhile, Anita walked upstairs to search for Emmett and Bella to call them for dinner. Opening the door to Bella's room, she found them asleep. Emmett was sitting up against the headboard, his cheek resting on the top of Bella's head. She had her arms wrapped around his waist with her head resting on his chest. Smiling softly, Anita walked over, stroking Bella's hair softly before kissing Emmett's forehead.

Walking downstairs, she saw the rest of the family at the dinner table. "Where are they?" Tara asked.

"Resting, Bella's had a hard couple of weeks adjust so everyone just cut her some slack," Anita answered.

"If anything she's just trying to suck the attention out of everyone," Tara muttered.

Suddenly she felt a tug on the barrette in her hair. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Tara why don't you just shut up for once? I think everyone would enjoy the silence," Emmett demanded angrily before sitting down at the table.

"Anita!" Tara exclaimed.

"Is Bella still asleep?" Anita asked, ignoring Tara.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, just a rough day at school," he replied.

"Just keep a close eye on her," Don told her.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Emmett assured him.

He took a scoop of potatoes from the bowl in front of him. "And Tara, leave her alone. Because if you don't, you'll be on a scavenger hunt for your stupid makeup," he told his foster sister.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tara exclaimed.

Emmett gave her a glare. "Watch me, leave her alone," he told her, his tone low.

"I'll have you know…" Tara started.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" they heard Bella scream at the top of her lungs.

Emmett jumped up from the table and dashed upstairs.

They found Bella curled in the fetal position on her bed, still asleep. "Make them stop! Stop! Please!" Bella shrieked.

"Bella, Bella, wake up," Emmett called.

He shook her lightly, jumping a little when she woke up with a gasp. "Bella you're okay, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked. Bella grabbed a hold of his shirt with a sob.

"Make it stop, make the pain go away," she sobbed.

Emmett hushed her gently, stroking her hair while glaring at Tara. "See what I mean? Leave. Her. Alone," he told her. Tara was still standing there in stunned silence to see Bella crying into Emmett's shirt. "You're safe Bella, you're safe," he whispered. Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh. Anita stroked the girl's hair also trying to sooth her sobs. After awhile, Bella's sobs were calm and they hugged Bella close, all reassuring her that she was safe.


	4. Nightmares Explained

Chapter 4: Nightmares Explained

Bella sighed as she was sitting on a tree limb, staring out at the backyard. Biting her lower lip, she looked back down at the ground. "Hey Bells," Emmett called.

"Hey," she answered smiling a little.

Emmett grabbed a branch, pulling himself up. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Good," she replied.

He pushed the bangs from her eyes. "No nightmares?" he asked.

"Not lately," she replied kicking her feet back and forth.

Just as Bella tried to move forward on her branch, she started losing her balance. Emmett reached out, grabbing a hold of her arm before she fell out of the tree. "Careful," he told her.

"Yeah an uncoordinated person sitting in a tree, not one of my best ideas," she answered.

Emmett chuckled as he reached into his shirt pocket. "Here," he told her, removing a purple Iris. Bella smiled a little as he put the flower into her hair. "Beautiful," he added. Bella started blushing, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Um…thanks," she answered, clearing her throat.

Smiling, he sat back against the tree. "Hey Bells, do you mind telling me about these nightmares of yours?" he asked. She shrugged.

"They're not important Em," she insisted.

"Bella, you've been screaming from these nightmares," he answered.

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "Emmett, it's just a long story," she told him.

"I have time," he answered.

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. "They're about my previous foster parents. They weren't really the greatest people I have met," she told him. Emmett just sat on his tree limb, listening to her. She let out a sigh, tilting her head back a little.

"What happened?" he asked gently, his hand reaching to rest on her knee.

Letting out another sigh, she looked down at the bark of the tree. "You're lucky Emmett, you're so lucky that Anita and Don were the ones that had you and made sure to keep you," she murmured. She grabbed a hold of another tree limb, getting herself down from the tree.

Emmett jumped down from his branch and followed her as she was walking further into the trees. "Bella, talk to me," he told her following her.

"It's humiliating Emmett," she answered.

"This is me we're talking about. You know the guy who's been sharing the same house as you for the last two and a half months," he commented as he followed her down a hill.

Bella let out a yelp as she slipped and fell down the hill. Running down the rest of the way, he hurried over to Bella's side. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Moving to help her up, he saw the scar on her stomach, making his bright blue eyes go wide. "Bella…" he started. Pulling the sweater down, her face was blushing deep red with embarrassment. "What happened?" he asked.

"She did it," she replied, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"But…why?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around the fact that someone did this to her.

Swallowing hard, she had tears in her eyes. "They didn't care about me. They acted as if they cared about me but they really didn't. After mom died, I was sent to Jacksonville where I lived until I was I was eight. After that, they moved me to Chicago where I lived until I was nine. Then I was sent back to Phoenix where I stayed until two and a half months ago," she explained. Letting out a sob, she pressed her fingertips against her forehead, not caring her hands were covered in dirt.

Seeing her in so much pain tore Emmett apart. He couldn't understand how people could be so cruel. "They told my social worker such a stupid story. I was too much of a handful when I didn't do anything. I just sat in my room and read my books. I didn't hurt anyone," she babbled. She lied back on the ground, staring at the sky.

"All your foster homes were cruel?" he asked.

"No, just the last one. The other few couldn't keep me because of finances. I was sent to Phoenix because that was my hometown and they thought I would be better off there," she answered.

Letting out a shaky breath, there was silence between the two of them. "Victoria…that was my last foster mother before I was sent here. She was just cruel. She and her husband, James, were only in it for the money. Didn't care about me. I did everything I could to stay away from that place. Whenever I would come home, they would lock me in my room so I couldn't bother them and their friends," she explained. Emmett was lying on his side, listening to her. "Then one day…" she trailed off.

The tears were starting to form in her eyes again, making her sob a little. "She went completely crazy. She started beating me with her hands and fists. I don't even remember what happened after that because I passed out. I woke up in the hospital…three days later…hooked up to all these machines and everything. I had thirty-six stitches. Emmett she cut me and left me to die!" she exclaimed. Before she could say another word, Emmett pulled her into his arms, hushing her quietly.

"You don't have to say anymore," he told her, hugging her tight.

Crying softly, she wrapped her arms around his back. "I dream that she's still coming after me. Saying how I was worthless and I didn't deserve anything in life," she answered.

"That's not true Bella," he assured her.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Oh Bella if only you knew how untrue that really is," he murmured.

"I'm tired of being afraid. I just want to belong somewhere. However, everywhere I go people stare at me; whisper about me. I'm weird and they keep rubbing it in my face that I am," she answered.

"Hey," Emmett started pulling back.

Wiping the tears from her face, he forced her to look at him. "You are not weird, you are far from weird," he told her.

"You sound so sure of that," she murmured.  
"That's because I am sure," he answered.

Stroking her hair gently, Emmett smiled softly. Bella smiled back, letting out a sigh. "EMMETT! BELLA!" they heard Anita shout.

"I guess they're looking for us," he commented getting up from the ground.

Before Bella could stand up, she let out a shriek when Emmett grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up onto his back. "You are something else Emmett McCarty," she commented.

"Yeah I know and people seem to love it," he answered with a wink before he started running up the hill.

Anita was standing in the backyard when Emmett and Bella came back from the woods. Emmett was spinning Bella around in circles. The girl was laughing with her arms wrapped tightly around the young man's torso. "Come on you guys, dinner's ready," she called.

"Alright," Emmett answered as he carried Bella back to the house.

"You seem happier today Bella," Anita commented.

"Thanks, I am," Bella, answered.

Emmett gave his foster mother a wink before going inside. Tara was standing next to Anita, her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on sweetie, you'll learn to love her after awhile," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah," Tara muttered before going inside.

Shaking her head slowly, Anita smiled at Don before holding her husband hand and they went inside.

Later that night, Bella was sitting at her desk finishing the last part of an essay when she heard a knock on the door. "Yea?" she called. Anita walked in with a smile.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted.

"Hey," Bella answered.

She stood behind the girl's chair. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Social Studies," Bella replied.

"Ah, fun class," she commented.

"Not really," the girl replied slowly.

Anita laughed softly, stroking Bella's hair. "I hope I'm not much of a burden to everyone," Bella commented.

"Nonsense sweetie. Tara has always been the only girl in this house and she thrived on it. Don't worry, she'll get over it," her foster mother assured her.

Bella smiled a little before looking at the picture of her and her mother on the corner of her desk. "Your mother was a very beautiful woman," Anita commented.

"Yeah, she was," Bella, agreed quietly.

Sighing, feeling nothing but sympathy for the young girl, Anita hugged Bella gently. "No girl should ever have to go through that kind of pain," she murmured. Bella rested her head on her foster's mother's arm, biting her lower lip. "She would be so proud of you, for being so brave," she added.

"You think so?" Bella asked.

"Oh I know so," Anita replied.

She smiled a little, kissing the top of Bella's head. "Don't stay up too longer sweetie," she told her.

"I won't," Bella, answered.

Anita smiled, stroking Bella's hair for another minute before leaving her alone to finish her essay.

After finishing her essay, Bella got up from her chair, quietly sneaking out of her room after turning her reading lamp off.

Walking down the dark hall, Bella felt along the wall before she found the door she was looking for. Opening the door, she poked her head inside to find Emmett awake and reading a _Sports Illustrated. _"Em?" she called quietly. Emmett looked up from his magazine.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Can I stay with you?" she asked. Staring at her quizzically, he sat up a little.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

Moving over, Emmett lifted his blankets up a little as Bella walked over. Getting into the bed, she curled up next to him as he turned his reading lamp off. "I just feel safe here, with you," she murmured. Wrapping his arm around her back, Emmett smiled as he rested the side of his head against the top of her head.

"I'm here whenever you need me," he assured her.

"Okay," she answered tiredly.

Smiling, Emmett stayed awake until he heard her even breathing, verifying that she was asleep. Closing his eyes, Emmett let out a sigh as he joined her in a peaceful slumber.


	5. A good Kid

Chapter 5: A Good Kid

Emmett walked down the stairs to find Don sitting in the living room. "Morning Emmett," he greeted.

"Morning," he answered.

"I see Bella was asleep in your bed again," Don commented.

"She feels more comfortable in my room than sleeping alone," he replied sitting down.

Don sat back in his seat. "Emmett, Anita and I were talking. We don't think it's a smart idea that you and Bella share the same bed," he informed.

"What exactly do you think we're going to do? She just needs comfort," Emmett answered.

There was silence in the living room. "You know, I really don't think Anita said anything. If anything, I think this was your decision," he told his foster father standing up.

"The last thing we need is a baby being brought into this house," Don told him.

"Why is it that when a guy and a girl just sleep in the same bed they're automatically having sex?" Emmett demanded.

Don furrowed a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, nice to know you trust your foster kids," he commented.

"This has nothing to do about that," Don answered.

"Really? You don't trust Bella and me to not have sex. Which is kind of wrong speaking the girl is already going through Hell!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth in this house," Don snapped.

"You're not my dad!" Emmett exclaimed.

Before Emmett could react, he was pinned up against the wall. "DON!" Tara shouted grabbing a hold of her foster father's arm to keep him from punching Emmett. Emmett had a hold of Don's other wrist, closing his eyes tight.

"DON! LET HIM GO!" Anita shouted while Shawn started yanking him back.

Emmett held his throat as he dropped to the floor. "Emmett? Sweetheart you okay?" Anita asked worriedly.

"Get away!" Emmett exclaimed getting up, running out of the house.

Anita glared at Don, smacking him across the face. "We NEVER lay a hand on those kids!" she snapped.

"That is the one kid who never showed respect," Don answered.

"Oh my God do you get why? The boy's father beat the hell out of him Don! You don't go after a boy who was already abused to start with!" Anita exclaimed.

She grabbed a hold of his jacket. "You will _never_ lay another hand on my children!" she snapped.

"Your children? You have no kids Anita. That's why you talked me into this stuff to start with," he answered.

Bella was at the top of the stairs, standing there in disbelief to see such a huge argument. "Get out Don. Get out before I call the police and have you arrested for attacking a fourteen-year-old," Anita told him.

"You won't get a dime out of me," Don told her as he grabbed his jacket from her.

"Good, because it's not your money to start with. I was the one with the money when we met," Anita answered.

Don glared before storming out of the house. Bella bit her lower lip. "Where's Emmett?" she asked. Tara looked at her.

"Knowing Emmett, he probably ran off into the forest like he usually does when he's upset," Tara replied.

Bella ran down the stairs and outside to find Emmett.

Emmett was sitting in a tree, rubbing his throbbing throat when he heard a twig crack. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's me," Bella replied.

Sighing, he jumped down from the tree. "You okay?" Bella asked, looking at the red marks on his throat.

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to what my dad used to do," he replied.

Bella reached out, hugging him tight. Emmett closed his eyes, hugging her back. "Anita kicked Don out," she told him.

"Wow, she really did it huh?" he asked, pulling back.

"Oh yeah," Bella replied.

Emmett smiled, resting his forehead against the top of her head. "Don's the worse. He acts like he's the greatest foster dad out there, but Anita's been the better foster mom," he told her.

"I can tell," she answered.

She rested her head on his chest with a sigh. "Ready to go back?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Holding his hand, Bella led him back to the house.

Once inside, Anita hurried over to her foster son, hugging him tight. "You okay baby?" she asked.

"My neck," he answered.

Pulling away, Anita saw the forming bruises on his neck. "Come here, sit down," she told him having him sit down on the couch. She looked at the bruises on his neck. "Bella, could you do me a favor and go into the freezer and get the ice pack, put a towel around it?" Anita asked.

"Sure," Bella replied.

Anita sighed. "Anita, do you have a problem with Bella staying in my room?" he asked.

"You're not doing anything more than just sleeping. I know you're not like that sweetie," Anita replied.

Letting out a sigh, Emmett lowered his eyes a little. "Emmett, you are a good kid. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she told him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

She kissed his forehead with a smile. Bella came back with the icepack. "Here, put this on your neck, keep it there for twenty minutes," Anita instructed. He nodded, doing what she had instructed. Bella sat next to him with a smile. She reached over, holding his hand. Smiling back, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Two days later, Bella and Emmett were sitting in the living room working on homework when there was a knock on the door. "You two stay there," Anita instructed. She walked over to the door and opened it. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Charlie Swan," the person informed.

"And what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I would like to see my daughter, Bella," Charlie replied.


	6. Questions Answered

Chapter 6: Questions Answered

Bella stood up, looking towards the door. "My dad?" she asked in disbelief standing up. Anita stared in shock.

"I wasn't aware her father was alive," Anita commented, letting Charlie in.

"I wasn't aware I had a daughter until after Renee's death," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip nervously, her brown eyes downcast toward the floor. "Hi…" Charlie said slowly. Bella chewed on her lower lip, silent.

"Hi," she answered quietly.

Anita walked over to Emmett. "Let's leave them alone sweetie," she murmured. Emmett gathered his books and walked over to Bella.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," he told her, his hand resting on her waist.

Bella nodded before he kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Charlie let out a deep breath, moving his fingers through his hair. "Where do I start…" he muttered, closing his eyes. Clearing his throat nervously.

"From the beginning sounds good," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nervously, Charlie first held out a bag. "Um…here I got this for you," he informed. Taking the dark blue Hallmark bag from him. She pulled out a white teddy bear. "Not even sure if you like bears," he commented.

"It's a nice gesture, thanks," she answered.

She bit her lower lip again. "So, you wanted to know where to start. So can you just start from the beginning?" she asked. Charlie stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's take this outside shall we?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," she answered.

She placed the bear on the table and they walked out the door.

Charlie let out a deep breath. "Your mother and I…we grew up together. We went to the same schools and everything. We started dating in high school actually, sophomore year if you want to know every detail," he started. She bit her lower lip, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I almost married her. I had the ring and everything, I even proposed," he added.

"But?" she asked.

He let out a sigh. "It wasn't what she wanted," he replied. Letting out a deep breath, he moved his fingers through his hair again. "Then one day, she left Forks. She was sick of the town, she said goodbye and that was it. I never saw her again," he told her.

"So…how do you know I'm your daughter?" she asked.

The older man was silent for awhile as they continued walking. "I ran into one of your mother's friends five years later. She told me your mother was on her way to Forks to talk to me, but then she was in a car accident and lost just about all of her memories," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip, letting out a deep breath. "The friend told me that six months later, she gave birth to you. She had no memory of me, but everyone knew that you are mine. Except, they decided to not tell me because your mother couldn't remember anything from that part of her life. They felt that it was "safer" that my identity wasn't known," he explained.

"Safer?" she asked.

"Yeah, I asked her that too, but she never gave me a straight answer. My theory is that they never liked me in the first place and her losing all memories of me was the perfect tool to keep me away for good," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Don't think for a minute that I blame your mother for me not knowing. That friend told me she was going to Forks to talk to me. I knew as soon as she told me about you, that she was on her way to Forks to tell me I was going to be a father," he explained.

"By that time I was already in Jacksonville," she whispered.

Charlie stopped and looked down at her. "Bella, from the moment I found out I had a daughter, I pulled all of my resources together to find you. I had to go through hell and so many hoops. So many dead-ends and doors slammed in my face, but never did I think about quitting," he told her. Bella had tears in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself. "I had a hard time proving that I was your father because my name isn't on your birth certificate. One woman…she gave me these," he told her.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a stack of photographs. Bella looked at the pictures and a gasp escaped her throat. "I guess from the haste of one your moves you forgot these," he told her. There was the picture of Renee and Bella in the hospital, the day Bella was born.

Most of the other pictures were of Bella's first through fifth birthday. Each one had her and Renee in the pictures. "The lady also gave me this one from her personal collection," he told her. He showed her, her third grade school picture. Bella couldn't help but let out a sob, recognizing the picture and who would've had it.

"Mrs. Johnson," she said with a shaky voice.

She had tears pressing hard against her eyes. "I didn't want to leave her foster home, she was the best," she told him sniffling. Charlie smiled sadly at her.

"I'm happy I found you, Bella," he told her.

Now that she knew her father did truly want her, she walked over and hugged him around his waist. Stuffing the pictures in his pocket real quick, Charlie hugged his daughter back before he lifted her up off the ground. Bella wrapped her arms around her father's neck with a sob. "I'm here baby and I'm never leaving again," he assured her.

"I'll hold you to that promise," she answered.

After awhile, they were sitting on the picnic table in the front yard. "What do you do?" she asked curiously. Charlie chuckled softly.

"I am the Chief of Police for the Forks Police Department," he replied.

"Wow…that's…cool," she said slowly, making him chuckle.

She bit her lower lip, leaning against her hand. "So you did get married?" she asked, gesturing to the ring on his left hand.

"Yeah, almost a year now," he replied.

He leaned back against the table. "You have a stepbrother, Seth, he's seven. Also a stepsister, Leah, she's thirteen," he told her.

"That's cool," she commented.

Charlie rested his hand over his daughter's shoulder. "You want to come to Forks and stay with us? I mean, I know it's probably incredibly awkward and I'd understand if you've made bonds here," he told her. Bella let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a second.

"Dad, all I have ever wanted was to be part of a family," she replied.

Charlie smiled, hugging his daughter with one arm. "We'll leave in a week, it should give you enough time to get your things and say your goodbyes," he told her. She nodded her head slowly before looking up at the window to see Emmett watching. She let out a small sigh before smiling at her dad.

When Bella walked back inside with Charlie, the adults went into the kitchen to talk when Emmett walked down the stairs. "What's going on?" he asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I'm leaving Tennessee and going to Forks with my dad," she replied.

Emmett just stared at her. He was happy for her that her dad, but he didn't want to lose her. Instead, he put on his best smile. "That's great, Bells," he told her. He walked over and hugged her. Bella hugged him back, closing her eyes.

"Yeah…great," she answered slowly, resting her head on his shoulder.


	7. Left Behind

Chapter 7: Left Behind

Bella was packing her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Tara, can I come in?" Tara asked.

"Sure," Bella replied.

Opening the door, Tara walked into the room. "So…when do you guys leave?" she asked.

"Friday," Bella replied.

Tara walked over and helped Bella fold her clothes. "I'm sorry…," she said suddenly. Bella looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I was nothing but a bitch since you walked through the door," Tara replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I'll forgive you, but why are you so mean?" she asked. Tara sat down in the chair. The young woman was quiet, letting out a deep breath.

"It's an act," Tara replied.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Tara shrugged, sitting back in her seat. "Why should I want to leave when I have a good thing going here?" she replied simply.

"Good point," Bella commented.

Tara smiled. "Have you talked to Emmett?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him since I told him I was leaving," Bella replied sitting down on her bed.

Tara sighed, tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair. "He's been at the football field if you want to talk to him," she commented.

"What do I say Tara? Goodbye have a nice life?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you're going to live with your dad. You're not dying. I think this inventor called Alexander Graham Bell invented a contraption that you can dial a number and talk to someone. There's also the newest way to contact someone through the internet called 'email'," she replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "But Emmett won't even talk to me," she commented.

"Then go talk to him," Tara answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she finished packing her suitcase before leaving to find Emmett.

Emmett was now at the baseball field, practicing his batting. "Emmett?" Bella called. He glanced at her.

"Hey," he answered before taking another swing.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Why won't you talk to me? Why do you avoid me?" she asked.

"I've just been busy Bells," he replied.

"You have never been this busy before," she told him.

Turning around, Emmett put the bat on the ground. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Is it not that obvious Bella?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if it was!" she exclaimed.

"I don't want you to go!" Emmett admitted loudly.

She suddenly saw the pain in his eyes as the words left his mouth. "I don't want you to leave," he told her. Bella bit her lower lip, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets. "I'm happy your dad found you and everything. Trust me, wish my dad would quit the bottle and be a dad. So yeah, you're getting that wonderful life with a dad and all that. I'm still going to be here. You're going to forget about me," he explained.

Bella stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're going to make friends, maybe your dad and that new wife of his might have a kid of their own. I'll behind and forgotten while you're living every foster kid's dream," he replied.

Bella ran around the fence to get to him, throwing her arms around his neck once he was close enough. Emmett stumbled back a couple of steps before hugging her back. "You're wrong," she told him. She had tears pressing against her eyes. "You're wrong Emmett. Out of all the people I have ever met you're one I'll never forget, never," she added.

As she held onto him, a tear fell down her cheek. "Out of everyone at that house, you're the one I am regretting the most about leaving," she told him. Emmett hugged her tight, resting his forehead against the top of her head. "I want you to come too," she told him letting out a sob. Bella let out a sob, feeling her whole world starting to crumble. "You're so important to me Emmett, it's killing me that you have to stay," she added.

"You're important to me too, Bells, you haven no idea how important you are to me," he answered.

Bella pulled away and Emmett stroked her cheek gently. "Just email, write, or even call?" he asked.

"Always," she answered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, hugging him. Emmett hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground, swinging her back and forth in his arms.

After setting her down on the ground, Bella sniffled softly. "I made this for you," she told him. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a white hemp bracelet. Emmett smiled.

"I'll wear it for luck," he told her.

He reached around his neck and unclasped the gold chain with the small leaf from around his neck, placing it in her hand. "That's for you," he told her. She smiled as she closed her hand around the necklace before looking up into Emmett's piercing blue eyes. Emmett smiled gently, his hands resting on her little waist. Bella closed her eyes as he began to lower his face to hers.

"Bella? Emmett?" Anita called, forcing them apart.

Bella took a step back, letting out a deep breath. Emmett gave her hand a gentle squeeze, giving her a small smile. "Let's go," he murmured. She nodded her head slowly as they walked back to the house.

When Friday came around, Charlie was putting Bella's suitcase in his car. "You have everything?" Charlie asked. Looking over at the house, Bella saw Emmett standing on the front step.

"I think so," she replied.

Charlie looked over at Emmett before placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Go make your rounds kiddo," he told her. She nodded her head slowly. Walking over, Bella hugged Anita tight.

"If you need anything, just call," Anita told her.

"I will," she answered.

Shawn hugged her with a grin. "Hey it was nice to watch Tara get flustered about not having enough barrettes," he quipped. Bella laughed before she hugged Tara.

"Take care of yourself," Tara told her.

"Always," she answered.

"Keep in touch," Tara added.

"You know it," Bella answered.

Tara smiled before letting her go.

When she reached Emmett, Bella felt as if someone was constantly punching her in the gut. Emmett let out a deep breath before hugging her tight. Bella hugged him back with a shaky breath. "I'll be waiting for that call and email," he told her.

"I'll keep in touch, I promise," she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head before letting her go. Bella smiled sadly before walking back into the car. Emmett watched as Charlie started the car and drove off once both passengers were secure. Letting out a deep breath, he ran off the front steps. "Emmett!" Anita called as he ran into the forest.

Bella was watching out the passenger window, biting her lower lip. "You okay kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"I think so," she replied.

Charlie patted her knee gently before looking back at the road.

Emmett ran as fast as he could, making every shortcut he could think of. He knew this forest like the back of his hand and just hoped he didn't miss her. "Come on Emmett," he muttered to himself. He finally found the side of the road just as the car started driving by. Stopping he saw Bella's smile, making his run worthwhile, just to see her smile. He smiled back and started waving at her.

Bella saw Emmett standing on the side of the road, trying to catch his breath from his run. She gave him a smile, waving at him. Emmett waved back, giving her the smile that would be forever imprinted in her mind before Charlie turned the corner and he was out of her sight.

Emmett watched as the car disappeared from his sight, letting out a sigh. "There went my light," he said quietly to himself. He turned back around and started walking back home with his hands stuffed in his pockets.


	8. A New Home

Chapter 8: A New Home

After the long flight, Bella let out a sigh as she followed her father out of the airport. "How are you doing Bell?" he asked.

"I'm just a little tired," she replied.

He placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked through the parking garage when Bella saw the cruiser sitting in the parking space. "You…drove your cruiser here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave Sue stranded without a car," he replied.

They got their things into the trunk of the car before getting in. Bella bit her lower lip as they drove out of the airport. "Sue and I will get you enrolled at the middle school there tomorrow," he informed. She nodded her head slowly, letting out a sigh. "Sue's anxious to meet you," he commented.

"What's she like?" Bella asked.

Chuckling softly, Charlie glanced at his daughter. "She is a headstrong woman, but also the kindest and sweetest woman I have ever known as well. She's a member of her tribal council, she took her late husband's place after he sadly passed," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip as she started playing with the leaf charm with a small smile. Emmett's smiling face appeared in her mind, his smile even in her head was a comfort.

After awhile, they pulled up to the house and Charlie got out of the car. Bella climbed out of her side of the car, looking at the house. After helping her father with their bags, they went into the house. "Sue?" Charlie called. Sue walked out of kitchen with a smile.

"Hey," she said smiling, hugging her husband.

Charlie hugged her back before she pulled back, kissing him briefly. Bella flushed, feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment. Charlie let her go with a smile. "Sue, this is Bella," he told her. Sue was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh she's so beautiful," she commented smiling.

"Um…hi," Bella answered holding out her hand.

Sue shook her hand with a smile. "Hello Bella, nice to meet you," she told her girl.

"Nice to meet you," Bella answered.

"Well, would you like to meet the rest of the family?" Sue asked.

"Sure," Bella replied slowly.

Sue smiled before walking over to the stairs. "Seth! Leah!" she called. Charlie wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders as Seth hurried down the stairs. "Seth, this is Charlie's daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Seth," Sue informed.

"Hi!" the boy greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi," Bella answered smiling.

Sue looked down at her son. "Where's your sister?" she asked. Seth shrugged.

"She won't come down," he replied.

Bella cleared her throat. "That's ok, can I just get my bags upstairs?" she asked.

"Of course," Sue replied smiling.

Charlie grabbed Bella's suitcase. "As soon as Charlie knew you existed, I think he used whatever spare time he had to decorate your room," she commented as they went up the stairs.

"Leah doesn't like that Bella gets her own room," Seth blurted out.

Sue sighed. "But she's getting her own room downstairs," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a burden," she murmured.

"No, Bella don't think that," Sue answered.

She walked over to the bedroom door and knocked. "What?" a voice called on the other side.

"Leah Skye, don't you give me that attitude already," Sue scolded her daughter.

Sighing, Charlie led his daughter to her room. Bella walked in, stopping short. "I wasn't sure what you liked as in color wise, but I figured from starters that pink is more of bringing home a baby," he commented chuckling. He put the bag down on the floor. "So…I just repainted the walls green, you can change it if you want. The lady at the store picked out the bed stuff, hopefully you like purple," he added nervously.

"Purple's cool," she answered.

She bit her lower lip. "Thanks dad," she told him. Charlie nodded before hugging her gently.

"Welcome home," he murmured.

She nodded her head slowly with a small smile before he left her alone to unpack. Once she closed the door to her room, she sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Lowering her head, she moved her fingers through her hair, biting her lower lip. She started playing with the leaf charm on her necklace. Letting out a deep breath, she lied back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Getting up from the bed, she went back down the stairs.

After she finally found the phone, she started dialing their number. Leaning against the wall, she moved her fingers through her hair. "Hi, you have reached the residence of Anita, Shawn, Tara, and Emmett. We are unable to get to the phone right now so please leave your name and number and we'll call you back as soon as we can," the answering machine played. Biting her lower lip, she let out a sigh.

"Hey…guys…it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I made it here safely. The town's small, but kinda interesting. I guess I'll talk to you guys later, bye," she murmured before hanging up.

Resting her hand against her forehead, she let out a deep breath. Tears were pressing against her eyes as she walked back up the stairs.

Once she was back in her room, she lied down on her bed, chewing her bottom lip. Wrapping her arms around herself, she curled up in the fetal position with a small sob. She closed her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. Biting her lower lip, she curled even further into a ball with tears falling down her face. "Emmett," she whimpered softly.


	9. Sweet 16

Chapter 9: Sweet 16

Four years later, Bella was sitting in her room looking over her homework when there was a knock on the door. "Happy birthday," Charlie said smiling as he walked in. He walked in with a present.

"Dad, I thought I said no presents?" she asked.

"Well, the one that isn't wrapped is from me, so it doesn't count," he told her smiling.

He handed her a set of keys. Bella stared at him. "What are these for?" she asked.

"For…this," he replied leading her toward the window.

They looked outside to see a truck in the driveway. "Happy birthday," he told her.

"Wow dad really?" she asked.

"Yep bought it off Billy Black," he replied smiling.

"This is perfect thanks dad!" she told him, hugging him tight.

Charlie hugged her back wit ha smile, hugging her gently. Bella hugged him back with a smile. "Happy birthday kiddo," he said quietly. He kissed her forehead softly before letting her go.

"I just want to check my e-mail then I'll be downstairs," she told him.

Charlie nodded before walking downstairs. Bella went over to her computer, turning it on. She smiled when she saw an e-mail from Emmett, hitting the note.

__

Hey Bells,

Happy birthday! Sorry I can't be there, I miss you. Everything here in Alaska is interesting, cold as hell in winter. Should be no surprise. Anyways, I hope you have a happy birthday and I hope you like my gift to you.

Your Friend,

Emmett

Bella smiled before she got up from her chair and went downstairs. "Did anything from Alaska come in?" she asked.

"No, why, you expecting something?" Sue asked.

"I'm supposed to get something from Emmett," she replied.

"Nope, nothing. So, are you anxious for your birthday party?" Sue asked.

Bella shrugged a little. "I'm not into much parties Sue," she replied.

"Come on Bella it'll be fun!" Seth insisted getting up from his chair.

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Just try to have fun kiddo," he commented.

"Mom, the girls invited me to go to Port Angeles can I go?" Leah asked.

"No, Leah, I told you already. You're staying here for Bella's birthday. She was here for yours," Sue answered.

"That's because she doesn't have any friends in this town! She has one that's been adopted by some family in Alaska!" Leah exclaimed.

"Leah Sky Clearwater that is enough!" Sue scolded.

Leah huffed, sitting back in her chair. Bella bit her lower lip, playing with the leaf on her necklace. "Look what you did, you made Bella uncomfortable," Sue told her.

"Good, she should be," Leah answered.

"Leah, you want to push for another week of grounding?" Sue asked.

Bella's face was flushing deep red as she rubbed her hands together. Leah closed her mouth, poking at her breakfast. Sue smiled softly at Bella. "I hope you like your present," she told her stepdaughter. Bella stared at the still wrapped package Charlie was trying to give to her and slowly opened it.

Once the present was opened, a small smile appeared on her face. It was a diary with Bella's name inscribed on the cover. "Wow…thanks," she said smiling.

"I thought that'd be easier to put your poetry instead of dropping them all around the house," Sue commented.

"It's great, thanks," Bella, answered.

Sue nodded with a smile. "When's this party going to start?" Leah asked.

"In an hour," Sue replied.

Bella moved her fingers through her hair. She was just wishing that the party would start and end, because she just couldn't stand to listen to Leah's whining anymore. Sue patted her shoulder smiling. Leah just shot her a glare.

When it came to the party, Bella was walking around feeling awkward. The only true friend she had from school was Angela, but she wasn't there yet. Apparently there was a big surprise Angela was picking up for her that had just came in that day. Smiling, Bella walked over to each of her guests greeting them. "Hey Bells!" Jacob greeted.

"Hey Jake," she greeted smiling.

"Happy birthday," he told her, hugging her.

"Thanks," she answered.

Jacob smiled. "I have something for you," he told her. She gave him a quizzical look when he held up a dream catcher.

"Captures bad dreams," he told her.

Bella took the gift with a smile. "It's actually perfect. Thanks," she answered, hugging him. Jacob hugged her back with a smile.

"Bella come here please," Charlie called.

Bella let Jacob go and walked over to her dad. "Yea?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Why?" she asked slowly.

"Just close your eyes, don't make me use this," he told her holding up the blindfold.

Bella sighed. "Alright," she murmured, closing her eyes. Charlie chuckled as he held his daughter by her shoulders, leading her from the backyard.

"Where are you taking me dad?" she asked.

"Just trust me," Charlie answered.

Bella sighed as she let her father lead her to wherever he wanted her to go. She let out a sigh but then Charlie suddenly stopped, pulling away. "Dad?" she called.

"I'm here kiddo," Charlie answered.

"Can I open my eyes?" she asked.

"One more second," Charlie replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she waited. "Alright Bells, open your eyes," Charlie called to his daughter. Slowly opening her eyes, her eyes widened in disbelief at who she saw.

"Happy birthday!" Emmett announced grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

With everyone laughing as she ran over to Emmett, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Oh my god you're here!" she exclaimed, holding onto him. Emmett chuckled, swinging her back and forth.

"How are you?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Better now that you're here," she replied.

Emmett smiled as he held onto her. "I missed you so much," she told him with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered.

She held onto him with a sniffle. He moved his hand up and down her back, closing his eyes. "How long are you staying?" she asked.

"For a couple of days, then back to Alaska," he replied setting her down.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Emmett, good to see you again," Charlie commented.

"You too sir. This is my dad, Carlisle, and my mother, Esme," Emmett informed.

Bella let him go to greet his parents. "Nice to finally meet you Bella," Esme commented smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Bella answered.

Emmett smiled a little. "This is my sister, Rosalie, my brothers Jasper and Edward. And this is Jasper's girlfriend, Alice," he informed. Bella smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she told them.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Alice answered excitedly, hugging her.

Bella was stunned as the petite girl hugged her. "Yeah Alice gets a little excited when it comes to new people," he commented. Bella laughed a little.

"That's okay," she replied.

She bit her lower lip. "Who planned this?" she asked.

"That would've been Angela and your dad," Emmett replied.

Bella smiled as she hugged Angela. "Thanks," she told her friend.

"You are quite welcome," Angela answered.

Walking over to her dad, she hugged him around the waist. "Thanks dad," she told him.

"You are very welcome kiddo," he answered smiling.

Once she let her dad go, Emmett went up behind Bella, lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. Bella let out a shriek as she held onto his hands as he kept spinning her around. Once he set her down on the ground again, he kissed the side of her head. "This is the best birthday ever," she murmured.

"Good, was hoping that it would be," he answered smiling.

Bella smiled, closing her eyes. This was the greatest birthday she could ever ask for.


	10. As Long as we Have

Chapter 10: As long as we Have

The day after Bella's party, Emmett and Bella were inseparable. While Bella was at school, Emmett was doing his homework, but he was constantly staring at the clock waiting for Bella to come back home. When he heard a door close, he looked up. "Emmett, calm down son," Carlisle chuckled.

"I just can't wait to see her," Emmett answered.

Esme smiled, patting his arm gently. Sue smiled a little. "You and Bella seem to be pretty close," she commented.

"Yeah, I took care of her at the last foster home," he replied.

Emmett glanced over at the door. "She's the most important person in my life," he added. He smiled when Bella walked in from school. "Hey Bells," he greeted.

"Hey Em," she answered smiling.

"Where's Leah?" Sue asked.

"I don't know she just dropped me off then took off," Bella replied.

Sue let out a frustrated sigh. "That girl is going to be the death of me," she muttered. Emmett got up from his chair.

"Want to head out somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure, for once I have no homework," she replied.

"You guys come back by six please," Sue called to them.

"I agree," Esme put in.

"Promise," Emmett replied as they left.

After they drove around for a while, Emmett pulled over in the middle of the woods. "And what are we doing here?" she asked quizzically.

"Just trust me Bells, I found this place this morning after you left for school," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look as they got out of the truck and Emmett pulled Bella onto his back so she wouldn't fall.

As he climbed up a hill, Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Emmett's torso. "We're almost there," he told her.

"Okay," she answered, keeping her grip on him.

When they finally stopped, he helped her down. Bella looked out with a gasp. "Wow…" she whispered. They had a perfect view of the mountains, the treetops, and a river. "You found this, this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, went jogging through here and you know me, I like a challenge," he replied.

Bella smiled as they sat down on the ground. "I missed you," she told him. Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I missed you too Bells," he answered.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head. "And I really don't want to go back to Alaska," he added. Bella moved her hand up and down his arm.

"Well…you have family there," she pointed out.

Emmett let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I don't want to leave you behind," he told her.

"I don't want you to leave," she answered, tightening her arms around him.

Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Biting her lower lip, Bella closed her eyes as she suddenly felt the same ache she had felt four years ago return to her chest at full force. She was once again feeling like someone was punching her in the chest with an iron fist.

Emmett suddenly felt moisture on his neck and pulled back to see that Bella was crying. "Bells…" he murmured.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," she told him.

"Hey," Emmett said quietly, stopping her short.

Reaching up, he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't ever apologize for showing what you feel," he told her. Sniffling, she rested her hands over his. Her brown eyes suddenly locked with his bright blue eyes.

Before Bella could react, Emmett leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. After sitting there stunned for a few seconds, she slowly closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to where she was almost sitting in his lap.

They pulled away after what felt like forever, both breathing heavily. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear while Bella's face was blushing deep red. "Bells…" he started.

"Yeah," she answered, still trying to catch her breath.

Holding her smaller hand in his large hand, he stroked her wrist with his thumb. "Bella…would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked. Bella smiled a little, entwining her fingers with his.

"I'd love to," she replied.

Feeling like a boulder was lifted off his shoulders; Emmett placed his hand on the back of her neck, kissing her again. Bella smiled into the kiss as she kissed him back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

When they went back to the Swan household, they walked in on shouting. "Mom you're being so unfair!" Leah exclaimed.

"Why because I said you're not moving out until you're eighteen?" Sue answered.

"You've always been unfair! You're so selfish!" Leah exclaimed angrily.

"How am I being selfish?" Sue demanded.

Bella bit her lower lip when she saw Charlie leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. Leah spun around to see Bella standing there. "You! You've ruined everything!" she snapped.

"What did I do?" Bella asked stunned.

"Just by moving in this house you just made everything worse!" Leah snapped.

"How?" Bella exclaimed.

"Because now you're all everyone talks about in this damn house! Even though there's nothing even special about you!" Leah snapped.

Feeling her face burn with shame, Bella rubbed her hands together. "Leah, apologize to her," Charlie ordered.

"No! You're not my dad!" Leah snapped.

Leah glared at Charlie. "You…YOU are the one who ruined EVERYTHING! You moved in on this family as soon as my dad died! You didn't even wait until the dirt on his coffin settled! YOU BASTARD!" Leah screamed. Bella suddenly felt her blood boil.

"Take that back," she ordered.

Looking over at her, Leah crossed her arms over her chest. "No," she answered. Letting out a deep breath, she took another step to Leah.

"Take…it…back!" Bella snapped.

Laughing, Leah just easily pushed Bella back. "Make me," she challenged. Locking her jaw, Bella's eyes were shooting daggers at the girl.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Bella shouted before lunging at Leah.

Leah let out a scream before both girls landed on the kitchen floor. "TAKE IT BACK!" Bella shouted grabbing Leah's hair. Leah let out a scream as she grabbed Bella's hair.

"MAKE ME! IT'S TRUE!" Leah screamed.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Bella shouted.

Leah screamed as the two girls kept fighting on the floor. Emmett ran over, grabbing Bella off the girl. "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT DAD!" Bella screamed fighting against Emmett. Sue had a hold of Leah.

"NO!" Leah shouted.

She pushed Sue away from her and ran upstairs. "Bella calm down babe," Emmett told her, hugging her close. Bella let out a sob.

"That's not true! It's not true," she insisted.

"No it's not, babe, it's not," Emmett answered still hugging her close.

Charlie walked over to Bella and Emmett. Emmett immediately let Bella go and the girl hugged her father tight. "It's okay kiddo," Charlie assured her. Bella let out a shaky sigh, closing her eyes. Charlie looked over at Emmett. "You take care of my girl when you come around here," he told the boy.

"No problem Chief," Emmett answered.

Bella smiled, letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry that she said those things Bella," Sue told her.

"It's not your fault," Bella answered.

Sue rested her hand on her husband's back, letting out a deep breath. Once Charlie let Bella go again, Bella hugged Emmett, closing her eyes once she was back in his strong, comforting embrace. Emmett smiled softly, stroking her hair. Enjoying every minute he had with her until he had to go back to Alaska with his family.


	11. Discussions

Chapter 11: Discussions

Bella bit her lower lip as she was standing in front of Emmett at the airport. "Call me when you get home?" she asked.

"You know it babe," he answered.

Emmett kissed her tenderly, his hands resting on the sides of her neck. Bella kissed him back, her hands resting over his. "Flight 587 to Juneau, Alaska is now boarding," a flight attendant announced.

"Have a safe flight," she said quietly.

"I will," he answered.

He kissed her once more before he grabbed his carry-on. Bella bit her lower lip, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched Emmett disappear through the gate. Charlie rested his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"No…not until he's back," she replied quietly.

Charlie smiled sadly, as he led his daughter out of the airport.

On the drive home, Bella had her arms crossed over her chest. "Bella, just remember what Leah said isn't true," he told her.

"I know dad," she answered.

"Except, let me tell you my side anyways," Charlie told her chuckling.

"Okay," she answered.

Charlie kept his eyes on the road. "When Leah's father passed away, it was hard on the whole family. Being a friend of the family, I was doing what I could to help. I helped Sue with funeral arrangements and everything, just being a friend and helping her," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip, playing with the leaf charm on her necklace. "Except, despite what Leah said, Sue and I didn't start dating until two years later. Even then it was hard," he added.

"Except?" she asked.

Sighing a little, he turned a corner. "Except, I cared for Sue. We dated for a year before I finally got the courage to propose. Seth was ecstatic when we told him. It was Leah who took it hard," he replied. She nodded her head slowly.

"Dad, I do know how Leah feels…when it comes to losing a parent," she commented.

Nodding his head slowly, Charlie reached over, resting his hand over his daughter's arm. "I know," he answered.

"I don't know what I did," Bella murmured.

"She's just angry Bells; it has nothing to do with you. She's just angry in general," he replied.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes glanced back out the window. "By the way, Bells…" Charlie murmured.

"Yeah?" she asked slowly.

"Sue's pregnant," he replied.

Bella sat there stunned. "Wow…um…congratulations," she commented, hugging her dad's free arm.

"Thanks, we haven't told Leah yet, but Seth is excited," Charlie told her chuckling.

"Well yeah he might be getting a brother," she replied, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Chuckling softly, Bella saw her father's eyes light up knowing that she was actually happy for him and Sue. "Have you guys figured out how you're going to tell Leah?" she asked.

"Kind of, but not really. Sue wants to go to Port Angeles, have the whole family go to dinner. Hopefully she can be a little supportive for her mother even if she's not happy," Charlie replied with a sigh.

Patting his arm gently, she sat back in her seat while looking back out the window.

That night, the whole family was sitting at one of the family restaurants, eating the order of breadsticks they had ordered. "What's going on?" Leah asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Sue answered innocently.

"Well…everyone has been acting really weird all day," Leah replied before taking a bite of her breadstick.

Charlie sighed, wrapping his arm around Sue's waist. "Leah…we have something to tell you," Sue informed.

"What?" Leah asked sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leah please sit up," Sue told her with a sigh.

Leah rolled her eyes as she sat up. "Leah…we're pretty unsure of how you'll take this but…well here we go. I'm pregnant," Sue, informed. There was complete silence at the table. Bella watched as Leah's face started growing from pale red, deep red, and then dark red.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Leah shouted.

"Leah are you in a restaurant!" Sue snapped.

"I don't care! You already ruined everything!" Leah exclaimed.

"Shut up Leah it's cool!" Seth snapped.

"Yeah well whoopdy doo, he's already replacing dad now. How about they replace us too?" Leah snapped before she got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

Bella stared at them, getting up. "I'm going to go get her," she told them, keeping Sue from getting up to chase her.

Walking down the street, Bella found Leah leaning against the van. "You know, if you're going to storm out of a restaurant, you should at least remember your jacket," Bella told her, tossing the girl her jacket.

"What's it to you?" Leah muttered.

"How about you stop being such a bitch and be happy for dad and Sue? If anything supportive?" Bella snapped.

"Your dad's already replacing my dad! He marched right on in like it was no big deal!" Leah snapped.

Bella glared at her. "You think your dad's death didn't almost kill my dad and your mom? Are you really that blind?" she snapped.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about," Leah answered.

"HELLO! My mother died right in front of me!" Bella snapped.

Grabbing a hold of Leah's jacket, Bella yanked her closer. "If there's anyone in this town who could remotely feel what you are feeling it's ME! But you don't see me throwing my mother's death into my dad's face every second of everyday!" she hissed.

"I don't do that!" Leah snapped.

"Really? You just did in there Leah! You think you make your mother feel great every single time you do that to her?" Bella answered.

Leah shoved Bella off her. "Just back off Bella!" she snapped.

"No way! You're not walking away!" Bella snapped grabbing Leah's arm before she could walk away.

Spinning around, Leah went to hit Bella across the face when the girl ducked and knocked Leah onto the ground. "You listen here Leah, if anything. I'm sure your dad would've wanted your mom to be happy! Not alone and depressed for the rest of her days just like I know if my mom remembered my father she would've wanted him to be happy! At least your dad knew your mother before he died! My mother had no memory of my father! You have a mother who loves you to no end! She raised you guys in a warm, loving home! Guess where I lived…guess Leah!" Bella snapped.

Leah was silent, glaring at her. "You think your life sucks! DO YOU! You don't know what that means until you get the crap kicked out of you just for breathing the same air as someone! You don't know what that means until you're too damn afraid to go home! You really understand those words until you're beaten so bad and cut up to the point you're left for dead! If anyone deserves to be bitching about their life, it's ME! However, you don't see me bitching about my life do you? DO YOU?" Bella shouted. Leah just continued to glare at her stepsister.

Bella let her go with a glare. "You're not even worth it Leah. You should be happy to have a mother who loves you more than anything in this world and all she asks is to be happy. If that makes her a bad mother, then that makes my father a bad father, which is bullshit. After all he has done to try to at least be your friend you just spit in his face. Grow up Leah Clearwater and open your damn eyes. They're not replacing anyone! They're just trying to be like any other person on this planet, trying to be happy!" Bella snapped. Pulling her jacket around herself, the young woman got off her stepsister. "Think about your actions Leah," she hissed before going back inside.

Once Bella was back inside, she sat down across from her dad and stepmother. "Everything okay?" Sue asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied.

Charlie sighed, holding Sue's hand. "Congratulations Sue, you and dad deserve this," she told her stepmother.

"Thank you Bella," Sue answered.

Just as their main course was being serves, they looked up when Leah started walking back. "Um…I wanted to say…I'm sorry," Leah said slowly. She walked over to Sue, surprising the woman by hugging her. "I'm sorry mom," she told her quietly. Sue hugged her daughter back with a sigh. Charlie smiled a little at Bella. Bella smiled back, seeing what she had said to Leah must've hit something.

"I know you miss him sweetheart," Sue whispered.

Leah held onto her mother with tears in her eyes. "I miss him so much," she answered. Leah looked over at Charlie. "Charlie…I'm sorry about how I've acted," she told him.

"That's alright Leah," he told her.

"No it's not," Leah answered.

She looked over at Bella. "I'm sorry to you too Bella, for everything," she added.

"Leah, why don't you sit down? Your spaghetti's still there," Bella answered.

"Sure…thanks," Leah murmured.

Leah sat down and for the first time, they were able to enjoy a meal together as a family.


	12. Life on the Go

Chapter 12: Life on the Go

Bella sighed as she was sitting in her room going over her journal. She pushed her hair from her eyes, biting her lower lip. It was the middle of the semester and she had to study for a history exam that Friday. Letting out a sigh, she moved her fingers through her hair when she suddenly heard a pebble hit the window.

Getting up from her chair, Bella walked over to her window when her eyes widened in shock. "Emmett!" she gasped.

"Hey Gorgeous," Emmett answered grinning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stunned.

Emmett grinned as he climbed up the tree. "My parents…moved us here," he told her in a whisper once he reached her room.

"No way!" she exclaimed in a gasp, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm back in Forks permanently," he replied.

Bella was beaming from ear to ear. "This is great," she told him. Emmett hugged her close, kissing the top of her head.

"It is," he agreed.

Bella smiled as she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest. She giggled softly as he lifted her up from the floor, swinging her around. He rested her down on the floor, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm happy to be here with you," he told her.

"I'm happy to have you with me," she answered smiling.

Emmett kissed her forehead gently, hugging her close. Bella closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Bella?" They heard Charlie call.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emmett told her before sneaking back out the window.

Bella watched as he ran off before the door opened. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"No one," she replied.

Charlie stared at her quizzically. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Leah's still out and we need you to watch Seth for the night," he informed.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"She's having early labor pains and the doctor wants her to come in," he replied.

Nodding her head slowly, she hugged her dad. "Keep me updated," she told him.

"You know it," he assured her.

Bella sat down on her bed, biting her lower lip. She pushed her hair from her eyes, letting out a deep breath. She lied back on her bed, closing her eyes as sleep took over her. She was the happiest girl alive, her boyfriend was living in the same town as her, and she would never have to separate from him ever again.

The next day, Bella got Seth ready for school. "What happened to Charlie and mom?" he asked.

"They had to go to the hospital last night. Apparently she went into labor early," Bella replied.

"Is everything okay?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"Everything will be fine," Bella assured her stepbrother.

She smiled as she led him out of the house to get him to school on time.

Well Bella pulled into the parking lot at school; she got out of her truck just as Emmett pulled up in his jeep. "Hey Gorgeous," Emmett greeted, jumping out of his truck.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, her arm curled around his neck. "Wow…what a greeting," she said breathlessly when he pulled away.

"Hmm glad you think so," he answered, teasingly nipping at her lips.

She giggled softly as he started covering her face with gentle kisses. "Easy there tiger," she commented smiling.

"Tiger huh?" he asked.

"Mm my big, protective bear is more like it," she answered.

Emmett grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Big, protective bear," he murmured.

"Fits you perfectly if I do say so myself," she commented.

"That it does," he answered smiling.

Emmett moved his fingers along her jaw, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, moving his arms along his arms. "We better get to class," he murmured. She nodded her head slowly, biting her lower lip.

"Okay," she answered quietly.

He kissed her once more before he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into the school.

Later that day, Bella was at her locker, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Bells," Emmett called.

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

Emmett stopped by her locker. "Babe, you need to get to the hospital," he told her.

"What? Why what's going on?" she asked.

"Here," Emmett told her, handing her the note from the office.

Bella gave him a quizzical look before taking the note. "Oh God…" she trailed off.

"Come on, I'll drive you and we'll pick Seth up on the way," he told her.

"Someone needs to contact Leah's school," Bella answered.

"I'm sure Charlie's doing that already," he assured her.

Bella held onto his hand as they both ran out of the school.

When they arrived at the hospital, Bella tried to run around the corner when she slipped and hit the tiled floor. "Damn babe easy, at least we're in a hospital," he commented, helping her off the floor.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny," she told him.

They looked up when Charlie was walking down the hall. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, they're trying to get her contractions under control," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "But, if they can't get them under control she might deliver early," he told her.

"Will the baby be okay?" Seth asked as he let go of Emmett's arm.

"Hope so buddy," Charlie told his stepson.

Leah finally arrived. "Sorry I was stuck in the middle of a test. What's going on?" she asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"The baby might be coming early," Seth replied.

Leah stared at Charlie. "Can I see my mother?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," he replied.

Before she went into the room, Leah stopped and hugged Charlie. "Everything will be okay," she told him. Charlie was stunned before he slowly hugged her back.

"Thanks Leah," he answered.

Bella smiled a little, leaning back against Emmett as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everything will be okay," he whispered.

"I hope so," she answered.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head while Seth ran into the room to be with Sue and Leah. Bella walked out of Emmett's embrace and hugged Charlie. Charlie hugged her back, moving his hand over the middle of her back.

Emmett was sitting with Bella in the waiting room, rubbing her back as they were waiting for the news. "Emmett, you don't have to sit here," she commented. Emmett held her hand.

"I want to be here," he answered.

He kissed her forehead with a small smile. "You know I'm here," he told her.

"Thanks," she answered softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh when Charlie walked out. "Dad?" she asked standing up. Charlie let out a sigh.

"It's a boy," he told her.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked.

Leah stood up, walking over to hear what Charlie had to say. "He's three and a half pounds and sixteen inches. They had to give him oxygen and right now he's in ICU," he explained.

"How's mom?" Leah asked.

"Tired, but you know her…" Charlie started.

"I'll go sit with her," Leah told him.

"I'll be in a minute," Charlie told her.

Leah nodded before going into the room. "You okay dad?" she asked. Charlie sighed.

"As good as I can be," he replied.

Emmett rested his hand on Bella's shoulder. "What's his name?" Seth asked.

"Gabriel Harold Swan," Charlie replied.

Bella smiled. "It's perfect for him," she commented. Smiling a little, Charlie let out a sigh.

"I should get back in there," he told them.

"Yeah, you should go, go sit with Sue," Bella answered.

Charlie nodded before kissing his daughter's forehead. "I love you kiddo," he told her.

"I love you too dad," she answered.

Charlie shook Emmett's hand before going back into Sue's room. "You want to go in there?" he asked.

"In a minute," Bella replied.

She had tears in her eyes as everything started sinking in. "Can't anything go right?" she asked. Emmett hugged her gently, hushing her softly.

"Everything's going to be okay baby, everything's going to be okay," he whispered.

Bella let out a sob as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Emmett kissed the top of her head, hugging her close, doing his best to comfort her.


	13. The Special Moments

Chapter 13: The Special Moments

Two days after Gabriel's birth, Sue had been released from the hospital but she had gone to the hospital everyday to visit Gabriel. While everything else in the house was extremely quiet and tense. Therefore, Bella spent most of her time out of the house.

Bella sighed as she arrived at work at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. "Hey Bella," Karen Newton greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Newton," Bella replied.

"How's Sue doing?" she asked.

"I don't see her very much. She's up at the hospital all day with Gabriel right now," Bella replied.

"Well, tell her that Gabriel's in our thoughts and prayers," Karen told her.

Nodding her head slowly, the teenage girl stood behind the counter. "Hey Bella," Mike greeted.

"Hey, Mike," she answered.

"How's it going?" he asked.

She shrugged a little. "Alright," she replied. Mike started opening up the boxes of inventory they had received.

"Excuse me miss," a voice called.

Looking up, Bella smiled as Emmett walked over to the counter. "May I help you sir?" she asked, grinning a little.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you have any sales going on?" he replied.

"Our camping gear is on sale," she told him.

"Camping gear huh? Well do you have anything new that has come in?" he asked.

Bella smiled a little as she reached under the counter. "Well, we are receiving some sleeping bags," she replied opening up the magazine.

"Any double sleeping bags?" he asked, grinning a little.

"Double sleeping bags huh? Plan on bringing someone with you?" she asked.

"I don't know; how would you like to join me?" Emmett answered grinning from ear to ear.

She raised her eyebrow at him, tapping her fingers on the counter. "Wouldn't have to worry about being cold," he commented. Her cheeks suddenly turned red as she bit her lower lip. "Because I'm sure a girl like you would like to have a good time," he commented.

"Hey, sir, can you stop harassing my co-worker?" Mike asked.

Bella was giggling a little. "Mike, it's fine," she told him. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"What you know him?" Mike asked.

"Yes…Mike this is Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend," Bella informed.

"Damn babe the cover was going great," Emmett, told her.

Giggling softly, she kissed her boyfriend gently. Emmett kissed her back with a grin, but his eyes were over at Mike was watching with the ugliest expression that could only make Emmett smile with satisfaction. After pulling away, he moved his fingers over her jaw with a smile. "So how long do you work today?" he asked.

"Until closing," she replied.

"Damn," he muttered.

Mike cleared his throat; his eyes were burning as he looked at Emmett. Emmett grinned a little. "So…the family and I are going on a camping trip. Wanna come?" he asked. Bella stared at him quizzically.

"Me? On a camping trip?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, why not it'd be fun," he replied.

"Emmett, I am the clumsiest person on the face of the earth. Why would it be a good idea for me to go camping?" she asked.

"Because it'd be fun and you wouldn't have to worry about falling because I'd be there," he replied grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes a little. "Come on Gorgeous, say you'll come," he insisted. He held her hand with a smile.

"I have no other choice do I?" she asked, raising a brow curiously at him.

"Nope," he replied chuckling.

Pretending to be thinking about it, she tapped her finger lightly against her chin. "Alright, alright, I'll go," she said with a defeated sigh. Emmett chuckled, kissing her briefly.

"Be ready Friday, I'll pick you up at five," he told her.

"Sounds good," she answered smiling.

He kissed her once more before leaving the store. "So…you and Cullen huh?" Mike asked. Bella glanced over at him.

"Yeah," she replied slowly as she put the magazine away.

He opened up another box. "The guy is like…big as a bear," he commented.

"Your point?" she asked slowly.

"The guy is new in town and you two are already dating?" he asked.

"I was dating Emmett before he moved to Forks. We met in the foster home we were put in together," she replied.

She started writing down the inventory. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with Mike's staring. The one thing she couldn't about Mike is that he followed her around like a lost puppy. "_Just waiting for a tail to start wagging_," she thought to herself as she kept glancing at him. She let out a sigh. "What Mike?" she asked frustrated.

"Bells come on, are you really serious about this guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mike, I am. What's it to you anyways?" Bella demanded.

"The guy is like big enough to crush you with one hand," Mike replied.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the young woman leaned back against the counter staring at her co-worker. "Mike…you are unbelievable," she commented.

"I'm just saying be careful. The guy's personality can change with the flip of a coin," he answered.

"How do you know that? Emmett has been in town for what a week and you're already telling me that my boyfriend might start abusing me?" she asked.

Mike was silent. "You know what Mike? You don't know a thing about Emmett. I know Emmett more than anyone else in this whole damn town! I have known him since I was twelve-years-old. If the man had a mean streak do you honestly believe I would stay with him?" she asked glaring at him.

An awkward silence fell between them. Bella let out a deep breath as she grabbed her writing pad and left to write down the rest of the inventory. What Mike insinuated infuriated her to no end. Emmett meant everything to her. She would never say this to anyone out loud so no one would start to ridicule him for being this way, but to her he was her protective teddy bear. Showing his strong, protective features on

The outside, but when they were alone he was just the kindest man she could ever know.

If there was anyone in this world she felt she was meant to be with, it was Emmett. Everything about him made her smile. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, she even liked his jokes no matter how lame they could get. She also enjoyed how spontaneous Emmett could be. It made the days more interesting. She also liked that he could also be so romantic, even though the romantic bits weren't needed at all, to her those were just a bonus.

When her shift finally ended, Bella walked out of the store to find Emmett waiting by her truck. "Hey Gorgeous," he said smiling.

"Hey…" she answered smiling a little.  
"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It was long," she replied.

Emmett smiled a little. "Come on," he told her opening the door of her truck for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just…get in the truck," he replied.

Laughing a little, she got into the truck after handing him the keys. He got into the truck and drove off.

They ended up at their spot, staring out at the clear sky, which was rare in Washington, looking up at the starry sky. "Em…" she started.

"Yeah," he answered.

Pushing her hair from her eyes, she sat up a little to look at him. "You know how much you mean to me right?" she asked quietly, her hand resting on his chest. Emmett stared up at her, his fingers moving through her hair.

"I think I have the gist of it," he replied smiling.

"Emmett come on I was being serious," she told him.

Emmett stared at her quizzically. "Yeah Bells, I know, because you mean that much to me. If not more," he answered. He continued to caress her hair while staring into her eyes. "Did something happen at work?" he asked.

"No, nothing that I can't handle," she replied.

"Did that guy do something?" he asked, sitting up and turning the radio they had playing off.

"No, no he didn't do anything. He just said something that pissed me off," she replied.

She rested her hands on his chest. "Emmett, I can handle it okay?" she asked. Sighing, Emmett rested his forehead against hers, his hand on the back of her neck.

"You'll tell me if he does something right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll say something," she replied.

She kissed him briefly with a smile. "Promise," she whispered. She reached behind him, turning the radio back on. Emmett smiled as _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ began to play. Getting up from the ground, he held his hand out to her.

"Let's dance Gorgeous," he told her.

"I can't dance," she answered.

Chuckling, he pulled her up. "Come on," he told her. Bella smiled as he rested his hand in the middle of her back, resting his forehead to hers. Closing her eyes, she rested her hand on the back of his neck as they both started swaying to the music. She enjoyed these moments, the moments she looked forward to everyday. The moments where she could just spend it with only Emmett without having someone stare.

Emmett had his own eyes closed as he pulled her a little closer. This girl was everything to him, his reason for everything he had ever done and what he would do for his future. He had a bright future, as long as Bella was part of that future. His heart beat for her, her face, her eyes, her smile were all that saw in his dreams at night. Bella Swan was the woman for him, no other girl could compare to her.

After awhile, Emmett pulled her hand from the back of his neck, clasping it with his own, holding their hands against his chest while his other hand moved to the middle of her back. Bella's free hand moved to the middle of his back, her eyes still closed, but a smile on her face.

Soon they had stopped dancing, the music was still playing but they were just relishing their every minute they had together before they had to go back home. Except for right now, this is all they had and this was all they could ever want.


	14. Life Choices

Chapter 14: Life Choices

Emmett was in the backyard, just tossing baseballs at the target in front of him. Sitting on the table behind him was a letter from one of the universities he had applied to. Carlisle walked out of the house to find his son more occupied with his pitching than the letter on the table. "I see you haven't opened it," Carlisle commented.

"Nope," Emmett replied, throwing another ball.

Carlisle lifted the envelope in his hands, tapping it against his hand. "And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to see what Stanford has to say," Emmett replied.

Throwing the last baseball, Emmett looked over at his father. "And why don't you want to know?" Carlisle asked.

"I was hoping not to have to spell it out dad," he replied.

"You don't have to. I already know the answer," Carlisle told him.

Emmett sighed as he stared at the envelope. "You can be accepted Emmett, you just don't have to go if you don't want to. Your mother and I aren't going to drag you kicking and screaming all the way there," he commented chuckling. Chuckling along with his father, Emmett stared at the envelope in his hands.

"What the hell," he muttered.

Walking over, he took the envelope from him, opening it up. "Dear Emmett, Congratulations! It is with great pleasure I offer you admission to the Stanford University Class of 2009," he read.

"Congratulations son," Carlisle told him.

Emmett nodded his head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "Stanford," he murmured.

The next day at school, Emmett got out of his jeep to see Bella waiting by her truck. "Hey Gorgeous," he said smiling.

"Hey," she answered.

She let out a gasp when he lifted her up, swinging her around. There was something different about this embrace; it was desperate, needed. "Everything alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," he replied.

Bella moved her hands over his back. "Emmett, what's the matter?" she asked.

"We need to talk later, okay?" he answered.

"Yeah, sure," she murmured.

Emmett kissed the back of her hand before they walked up the stairs to the school. She couldn't help but feel nervous. The worse four words in the English language 'We need to talk'. As they were walking together, he would glance over to see his girlfriend chewing on her bottom lip. "Baby…" he whispered.

"Yeah…" she answered.

He stopped, moving his hands up and down her arms. "It's good, I'm not breaking up with you that's for sure," he told her. Feeling a little relieved with his words. He kissed her tenderly. "Meet me…by my jeep…after school," he murmured between kisses.

"Okay," she answered.

Moving his hand over her back, he smiled softly before letting her go and practically running to his class. Bella bit her lower lip as she ran to her own class.

After school that day, Bella was sitting by Emmett's jeep when he walked out of the school. "What's going on?" she asked. Emmett sighed, kissing her gently instead of answering her. Stunned, she rested her hand on the side of his neck. After a few seconds, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Emmett, something's wrong. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I received this in the mail yesterday," he told her.

He showed her the letter from Stanford. Bella stared at the letter in his hand and read what the college had to say. "You were accepted!" she gasped.

"Yeah," he replied.

Throwing her arms around his neck, the girl was grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations Em," she told him.

"Thanks," he answered.

He set her down on the ground, moving his hand over her arm. "Bella, I don't know if I should go," he said quietly.

"What? Why not?" she asked quietly.

"Stanford is so far away Bells. I don't want to be away from you again," he replied.

Hearing those words made Bella's heart quit beating for a few seconds. Realizing that Emmett would be so far away made her feel sick. The last thing she wanted was for Emmett to be so far away again after she just got him back. Emmett moved his hand up and down her arm, kissing her forehead gently. "I don't want to leave you again Bells," he whispered.

"But this is for your future Emmett, your future," she answered.

"Bella, there is no future for me…if you're not in it," he told her.

Bella bit her lower lip, moving her hands over his arms. "This is a great opportunity; you just can't give this up. Not for me," she answered. Emmett closed his eyes, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh Bells," he whispered.

She moved her hands over his back. "You are an incredible woman Bella," he told her quietly.

"You're an incredible man," she answered.

Kissing her tenderly, Emmett moved his hands over her arms. "Bella…" he said quietly.

"Yeah," she answered slowly.

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled softly as he ran his fingers inside of her jacket, resting his hands on her waist. "I love you," he admitted. She looked up at him, her brown eyes locking with his blue eyes.

"Emmett…" she said quietly.

His smile faded a little bit when she trailed off. A smile appeared on her face, her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she told him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you so much," she told him grinning. Emmett let out a whoop as he lifted Bella up off the ground swinging her around.

"This girl loves me!" he announced as he set her back down on the ground.

Bella laughed, hitting his chest lightly. "This girl loves me!" he repeated louder to anyone who was listening.

"Emmett!" she laughed as he swung her around again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back, hugging her close to him. "I love you Isabella Swan," he told her quietly. Bella smiled, moving her hands over his arms.

"I love you Emmett Cullen," she answered.

He kissed her once more before hugging her. No matter what his decision on his future, Bella was going to be sure to remind him that she was always going to be waiting for him. No matter what his decision was, Emmett was going to be waiting for her.


	15. Prom Nightmare

Chapter 15: Prom Nightmare

Bella sighed as she stared at her prom dress, bouncing her knee a little. "Come on Bella, your date's going to be here," a voice informed. Looking up, Bella smiled to see Tara walking in. Tara had come for a visit with her new husband, Quinn. Smiling, Bella stood up from her bed.

"Thanks for coming Tara," she told her one time foster sister.

Tara smiled as she hugged the young woman. "I always knew Emmett cared about you more than just a friend," she commented. Bella laughed a little before pulling away. "Because when he got to know you and vice versa, I never saw Emmett's eyes sparkle as much as they did when you would walk into the room," she added.

"Well, Emmett is special," Bella answered smiling.

Tara nodded her head slowly. "Come on, your prom date's going to be here any minute," she commented. Alice opened the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"I brought the makeup!" she announced.

Bella laughed a little. "Alice…" she started.

"It'll be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

Sighing, Bella sat down and both girls began to dress her up.

Emmett was sitting in the living room watching as Sue was trying to get Gabriel to stop crying. "Just think of that if you want to go any further tonight with Bella," Charlie told his daughter's boyfriend. Clearing his throat nervously, Emmett rubbed his hands together. He heard the girls walk down the stairs and stood up with the corsage in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Bella Swan!" Alice announced grinning from ear to ear.

Emmett watched as Bella walked down the stairs and his heart missed a beat. They had curled her hair, pinning it back from her face, with a little bit of makeup, but not so much to hide the features he already loved. The blue dress she wore had a sweetheart neckline and clipped behind her neck. It brought a smile to his face to see the necklace he gave her still hanging around her neck. "Alice was trying to get me into heels," she commented, gesturing to the light blue ballet flats she was wearing.

"You're stunning," he murmured.

"You look handsome yourself," she answered smiling.

She went to walk down the stairs when she slipped. Letting out a shriek, she almost fell down the last three steps when Emmett caught her. "You really know how to make an entrance," he quipped chuckling. Blushing, she smiled a little as Emmett set her back down onto her feet. "Here," he murmured. He placed the corsage around her wrist as Sue took a picture.

"Thanks," she answered smiling.

She reached into her handbag, pulling out the boutonnière, pinning it to his jacket while Sue took a picture of it. "I'll see you at prom," Alice told them before skipping out of the house. Emmett chuckled lightly, shaking his head slowly.

"My future sister-in-law ladies and gentlemen," he commented chuckling.

Bella laughed a little. "Come on a picture of the two of you," Sue said smiling. Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her close. Bella had one arm around his waist while her other hand was resting on his hand that was on her waist. She had her head resting on his chest while he rested the side of his head against the top of her head.

"You guys be back at a decent time," Charlie told them.

"Don't worry Chief, I'll take care of her," Emmett answered.

"I'm trusting you," Charlie informed.

Emmett nodded before holding Bella's hand and the two of them left.

When they arrived at prom, everything was beautifully decorated. "Alice went all out," she commented.

"As always," Emmett answered.

He kissed the back of her hand before spinning her around. Bella laughed a little before he started waltzing with her around the dance floor. They were both laughing and smiling, just enjoying themselves. Bella never thought she would actually be dancing at prom, but there she was. There she was in Emmett's arms dancing around the room like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed her a hold of her hand, swinging her out for a second, keeping a grip on her hand so she wouldn't fall before pulling her back to him. She was still laughing, her hand on the back of his neck. "Now that's better than the music," he commented.

"I never thought I'd be having fun at prom," she answered.

He kissed her briefly, stroking her cheek gently. After pulling away, he moved his hand over her arm. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Emmett smiled a little as he went over to the drinks table. Bella sat down at the table, reaching to grab her handbag. "Damn," she muttered. She looked up. "Alice!" she called.

"Yeah," Alice replied pulling Jasper with her as they stood by the table.

"Can you tell Emmett I ran out to his jeep? I left my bag in the seat," she told her friend.

"Yeah, sure," Alice replied.

Bella smiled before getting up to get her purse.

Hurrying outside, she went over to Emmett's jeep, peeking into the window to be sure the handbag was in there before opening the door. She suddenly let out a shriek when someone grabbed her from behind, his hand over her mouth to cover her scream. "Shut up," a voice hissed. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. It was David Quinn, one of the other guys that just wouldn't leave Bella alone.

David lifted her easily up off the ground and dragged her to his van. Bella was trying to scream and fight against him. Before she could do anything, he shoved her into his van.

Bella did everything that she could to try to fight Daniel off her, but he kept his grip on her arms with one hand while covering her mouth with the other. She let out a small scream as she tried biting his hand, but he had his hand cupped so she couldn't bite him, but still muffle her screams. Letting her arms go, but pinning her down with his body, he shoved the skirt of her dress up. He then tried to undo the clasp that was holding the top of her dress up.

Just as she felt like this was it, no one could hear her, no one could see her, David was suddenly off her and heard scuffling outside the van. Pulling the neckline to her dress back up, she tried to salvage whatever was left of the skirt of her dress that he tore. She looked outside to see Emmett and David rolling around on the ground fighting. "Get up!" Emmett snapped as he stood up, grabbed a hold of David's shirt, shoving him up against Bella's truck.

"What's the matter Cullen? Afraid of a real man taking your girl?" David sneered.

Emmett punched him in the noise, hearing it make a nauseating snap. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" David shouted. Emmett threw him down on the ground, moving to start kicking him in the side.

"EMMETT DON'T!" Bella screamed.

She grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back before he could start kicking the guy. "Emmett don't, don't, he's not worth it," she told him. Emmett glared at the guy.

"You know Dave, you and Newton are almost alike. Except Mike isn't stupid enough to go and try to attack Bella!" Emmett snapped.

David was on the ground, holding his nose. "Next time, you'll have more than just a broken nose to worry about!" he added. Taking off his jacket, Emmett wrapped it around Bella's waist before lifting her up into the bridal position. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, closing her eyes as he carried her to his jeep. "What are you guys looking at? Show's over go back to the prom," Emmett told the rest of the kids before putting Bella into the car.

Once he was in his side of the car, he started the jeep up, threw it into reverse backing out. Once he knew he wasn't going to hit a car or David, he sped out of the parking lot.

They were driving for awhile before Emmett stopped, staring out at the trail. Looking over at Bella, he saw her pulling at the shredded skirt with tears in her eyes. "Bells…" he whispered. He pulled her close, resting his forehead against the top of her head. Bella clung to him, letting out a sob. "Oh Bell, I shouldn't have left you alone," he murmured.

"It wasn't your fault. He didn't hurt me, he didn't get close because of you. You saved me," she whispered.

He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered. Bella bit her lower lip, wrapping her arms around his back.

"I love you so much," she answered.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder. He held onto her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered, closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the side of her head. Sighing, she moved her hand over his arms.

When they arrived home, Charlie ran out of the house. "Alice called and told me what happened," Charlie told Emmett.

"She's alright Chief," Emmett answered.

"Emmett's right," Bella agreed.

Sue walked over, hugging her stepdaughter. "Emmett saved me," she added before she started crying again. Hushing her softly, Sue rubbed her back.

"Come on sweetie, we'll get you out of this dress," she murmured.

Charlie looked over at Emmett. "Thank you for saving her," he told the young man.

"I promised I'd take care of her chief," Emmett answered.

"Indeed you did," Charlie agreed.

He held his hand out to Emmett. Emmett smiled a little before shaking his hand. "I'll call Bella later," he told his girlfriend's father.

"She'll be waiting for that call," Charlie answered.

Nodding, Emmett looked up at Bella's bedroom window. Letting out a sigh, he turned and got into his car.

That night, Bella was lying awake in her bed with tears in her eyes. She looked up when she heard her window open and Emmett climbed in. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she answered.

"You okay?" he asked.

Biting her lower lip, she reached out, grabbing his hand. "I need you…here…with me," she answered.

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here," he murmured.

"Hold me…please…" she whispered.

Emmett kicked off his shoes before climbing into her bed. She turned around, snuggling up against his chest with tears in her eyes. Hushing her softly, he stroked her hair. "You're safe Bella, I'm here," he assured her. He kissed the top of her head while pulling her close as she fell asleep in his arms. "I'm here," he repeated quietly. As he fell asleep, he didn't realize that Charlie was in the doorway watching. Smiling a little, he closed the door leaving the two of them alone.


	16. Emmett's Secrets

Chapter 16: Emmetts Secrets

Emmett let out a deep breath as he stood in his room, trying to fix his tie. "Dammit," he muttered frustrated, throwing the tie on the bed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a deep breath, looking at the cap and gown sitting on the hanger on the doorknob of his room.

"Emmett?" a voice called followed by a knock.

"I'll be out in a minute ma," he answered.

He picked the tie up off the bed, trying to tie it again. Esme opened the door, smiling to see her son struggling with the tie. "Didn't your dad teach you how to do that already?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda forgot," he replied.

Smiling, she walked over to Emmett, fixing the tie for him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," he replied.

Esme rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm very, very proud of you Emmett," she told him.

"Thanks mom," he answered.

She sighed sadly, as she finished the tie. "I know I'm not your birthmother," she murmured.

"No, but you remind me of her," he answered.

Smiling, the woman kissed his cheek before patting his shoulder. "Get your things, everyone's waiting," she told him.

"I'm coming," he answered.

He watched her leave and let out a sigh. Moving his fingers through his hair, he grabbed his cap and gown before leaving his room.

After the graduation, Emmett was looking around when he felt someone crash into him. "Congratulations," Bella told him smiling. Smiling, Emmett lifted his girlfriend up off the ground, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Gorgeous," he answered.

Bella smiled before he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, her arms around his neck. She giggled softly as he placed his hat on her head. Pulling back, Emmett stroked her cheek gently. "Come on you guys! We have a party to go to!" Alice announced excitedly. Laughing, Emmett shook his head slowly.

"She gets more interesting everyday," he told her smiling.

Laughing, they held hands as they left the auditorium.

When they arrived at the party, everyone was laughing, having a great time. Emmett had his arms around Bella while they were talking to a few of their friends. "So what happens now?" Angela asked.

"Emmett's heading to Stanford on a baseball scholarship," Bella replied.

"Really wow that's great," Eric commented while pulling Angela close.

"Yeah, it'll be one interesting opportunity," he answered.

Bella placed her hands over Emmett's as he kissed the top of her head. "You hope to join him at Stanford?" Angela asked.

"Hopefully, have to get accepted first," she replied.

"They'd be stupid to deny you access to their school," he told her.

Before Bella could say anything, she let out a yelp when he lifted her up off the ground, spinning her around in circles. She laughed as he set her down, kissing the side of her head. She smiled a little as he kissed the side of her neck. "Love you Gorgeous," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered.

Emmett grinned, placing his hand on the back of her neck, moving in to kiss her. "Emmett," Alice called. Sighing, he pulled away to look at his sister.

"What?" he asked.

Alice stared at him quizzically. "Do you know an Ian McCarty?" she asked. Bella saw the blood drain from his face.

"Ian McCarty?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's here," Alice, replied.

Bella held onto his arms. "Emmett, what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Stay here Gorgeous," he told her letting her go.

He walked by Alice over to the parking lot.

Standing in the parking lot, he saw a person he hadn't seen in thirteen years. The man stood almost if not taller than Emmett with black hair with gray streaks. He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. The man was flicking a cigarette on the ground after taking a puff. "I hear you're looking for me," Emmett commented. Looking up, the man put out the cigarette out.

"Yep," he answered.

Emmett stared at the man. "What are you doing here Ian?" he demanded.

"Hey, I'm your dad. You will call me as such," Ian, answered.

"Please you haven't been my dad in thirteen years. Shit scratch that. You haven't been my dad in eighteen years!" Emmett snapped.

Ian stared at the young man. "Hey! I gave you everything," he told him.

"Yea an ass kicking starting from 5 PM to Midnight," Emmett answered.

"Hey, I just disciplined you, tried to toughen you up," Ian told him.

Emmett's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Hello! Beating a kid with your fists and a belt isn't classified as "discipline!" he snapped. The man waved his hand dismissively before reaching into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" he asked.

"No," Emmett answered.

Ian shrugged before lighting the cigarette. "What the hell do you want here?" Emmett demanded.

"You're my boy. My boy is the first McCarty to graduate high school," Ian replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No thanks to you. And how did you find me?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm your dad Emmett. With the proof that I am your father gets a lot of leeway," Ian answered.

"You shouldn't have had any leeway! You beat the hell out of me!" Emmett exclaimed.

Ian rolled his eyes at Emmett. "Not when you have proof of AA stuff," he answered.

"Emmett," Bella called.

She hurried over, grabbing his arm. "Emmett what's going on?" she asked. Emmett looked out of the corner of his eye to see his father leering at Bella. Grabbing his girlfriend by her arm, he pulled her behind him.

"Well, I see my son gets one thing from me. His taste in lovely ladies, hello," Ian said with a grin.

"You don't talk to her. You don't even look at her!" Emmett hissed.

He looked over at Bella. "Go back to the party Gorgeous, I'll be there shortly," he told her quietly.

"I'm not…" she started.

"Please, Bella, just please," he insisted.

Biting her lower lip, she looked over at Ian to see her still staring with his smirk that made her heart drop to her stomach. "Please," Emmett whispered. She nodded her head slowly.

"Please be careful," she told him.

Nodding he kissed her forehead before she walked back to the party. Emmett looked back at his father to see him watching Bella as she walked away. "Back off Ian!" he snapped angrily.

"What, just checking out the goods my son's picked. Us McCarty men know how to make the girls fall for us," he commented as he leaned against his car.

Feeling his blood boil, Emmett swallowed hard. "I wish I had a shovel to fertilize my parents' garden with all of your bullshit!" he exclaimed.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Ian snapped.

Emmett just stared at him. "Oh please! You know you could've fucking fooled me as a child! Fooled me with your stupid lies! Your manipulations! You could've made me believe everything! But now that I'm older I know better!" he answered.

"You're now talking crazy talk boy, I think your goody too shoes adoptive parents have melted your brain," he commented flicking out another cigarette.

"YOU ATTACKED HER!" Emmett shouted.

"I did no such thing. I loved your mom," Ian answered.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh. "How did you do it Ian? How did you…how did you make everyone believe that she loved you when she screamed 'rape'? How?" he demanded.

"Your mother loved me," Ian answered.

Walking over to the one man that disgusted him, glaring daggers at him. "She never loved you! Never! You made EVERYONE fucking believe she did! You somehow twisted what you did to her in your screwed up little head that she loved you!" he snapped.

"Watch it boy," Ian told him.

"Mom ran AWAY from you! She raised me alone for the first two years of my life! You found her! You found us! You attacked us!" Emmett snapped.

"Shut up boy," Ian answered.

Emmett's heart was beating hard against his chest, the adrenaline pumping in his veins. "Out of the two of us, mom did love one of us! She loved one of us more than her life and she proved it that night!" Emmett snapped.

"Shut…up!" Ian snapped.  
"Mom died saving me from you! She died to make sure I wouldn't turn into such a fucking monster like you!" Emmett answered.

"I am NOT a monster!" Ian snapped.

"SHE SCREAMED IT THAT NIGHT!" Emmett shouted.

Emmett grabbed a hold of Ian's shirt. "Me seeing how brutally she was killed by your hands made me not want to become like you! I am NOTHING like you! NOTHING!" Emmett shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ian shouted.

"You killed her because she was protecting me from you! You wanted to kill me! BECAUSE SHE LOVED ME AND NOT YOU! YOU WANTED ME DEAD BECAUSE SHE LOVED ME!" Emmett shouted.

Ian let out a shout and before Emmett could react, he was on the ground, his father's hands wrapped around his throat. "You little bastard! You ruined it all! I almost had her! She was mine! She was all mine and you stole her away from me!" Ian hissed. Emmett landed a punch on his jaw, knocking the man off him. They both got off the ground.

"It took me years of fucking therapy to get myself to believe that I will NEVER be like you! I already have something you don't have! Yeah, my Bella is gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman in the world but I would never EVER hurt her like you did mom! Mom loved me! She hated that it was you that helped with my creation but mom always saw good! She also saw pure evil! YOU!" Emmett shouted.

"I AM NOT EVIL! I LOVED HER!" Ian shouted.

He kicked Emmett in the stomach. "I just hated you!" he snapped. Emmett winced, holding his jaw.

"If you loved her…you would've waited for her! You wouldn't have KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD!" Emmett shouted.

"I MEANT TO KILL YOU!" Ian shouted before attacking Emmett again.

Emmett tried to pry Ian's hands from around his throat. He gasped for air as he did everything he could think of to get this man off him.

Bella was watching in horror. "DAD DO SOMETHING!" she screamed to her father. Charlie ran down the hill over towards the parking lot, yanking Ian off Emmett. Bella ran down the hill, falling next to her boyfriend. "Emmett! Emmett talk to me, say something," she begged, her hands on his face.

"For an old man he has a grip," Emmett muttered, holding his throat as he started coughing.

Bella let out a sob, hugging him close. "I'm okay Gorgeous, I'm okay," he assured her. He watched as Ian was dragged away, shouting about how Emmett was the one supposed to die. Carlisle ran down the hill, helping Emmett sit up.

"You alright son?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad, I'm alright," Emmett replied.

Carlisle checked the bruises around his throat. "I've been waiting six damn years to tell him that," Emmett muttered. Bella rested her forehead against the side of his head with a shaky sigh.

After the party was cleaned up and everything, Bella walked up the trail to her and Emmett's spot to find her boyfriend sitting on the hill looking out at the view. "You want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. Sighing, Emmett reached over, holding her hand in his.

"I'm just thinking of her…my mother," he murmured.

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "She was a brave woman," she answered.

"The best mother a kid could ever ask for," he murmured.

He moved his thumb over her hand. "Most women wouldn't go through with carrying their "product of rape" to nine months, but she did. She raised me alone for the first three years. My earliest memory of her was when I was two and she was making her homemade chocolate chip cookies. How I loved her cookies," he murmured. Bella moved her hand over his. "Then…he came. Apparently, he had been following us for the last two months. He attacked us," he whispered.

Bella bit her lower lip, moving her hand over his arm. "After she…died…he dragged me back home and made it look like what happened to mom was an accident. Then I was left in that nightmare for the next two years," he explained.

"Emmett I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Emmett looked over at her, holding her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand. "Going through therapy helps a bit. Now that I know he's finally getting what he deserved, I feel like things can start to become a little more normal in my life. Except…" he trailed off.

"Except what?" she asked quietly.

He let out a deep breath. "I'm scared to becoming just like him," he answered. Sitting up, she straddled his lap.

"Look at me," she said quietly.

Looking up into her eyes, he let out a deep breath. "You…could never be like that man," she told him. She kissed him briefly. "Because you are the kindest, gentlest man I have ever known in my life," she murmured. She moved her fingers over his face. "And I love you so much Emmett," she whispered.

Moving his hand over her back, he let out a small sigh. "I love you too Bells," he murmured.

"See…that what makes you better than him already. You love me and know that I love you back. You never force anything on me and I trust you with everything," she whispered.

Smiling a little, Bella leaned forward, kissing him gently. Emmett kissed her back, holding her close. "I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"And I love you," he answered quietly.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Always," he whispered. Bella smiled, closing her eyes as they both just rested together on the hill, watching the sunset.


	17. Shutting Out

Chapter 17: Shutting Out

Bella was sitting out on a hill watching as Emmett, and Jasper were racing around a track for their ATV's. For the summer, since Ian suddenly showed up and tried to kill Emmett, they all decided that a trip away from Forks for a few weeks would do them some good. Alice sat down next to Bella with a smile. "How are they doing?" she asked.

"They're having fun," Bella replied smiling.

Alice handed her a soda. "Emmett and Jazzy, this is what they do when it comes to relieving stress," she commented.

"They do this often?" Bella asked.

"When Emmett gets stressed. The three of them look out for each other," Alice replied.

Bella smiled as she watched as Emmett sped by Jasper who then revved up the engine on his ATV, going after him. "I don't think I have ever seen Emmett in so much pain in my life," Bella commented slowly.

"You're here, Bells, that always makes Emmett's day," she commented.

Bella smiled a little when the guys pulled up on their ATV's. "Hey babe," he said grinning.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

"Hop on," he told her.

"Uh I don't think so," she answered.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," he told her.

She let out a yelp when he pulled her up onto the back of the ATV while Alice sat behind Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight baby," Emmett told her with a grin as he sped off. Bella kept her arms around Emmett's waist as he sped down the trail.

After awhile, he stopped the ATV and they got off. Bella bit her lower lip when she saw a beautiful waterfall. "Wow…" she whispered. Emmett kissed the side of her head. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright baby," he answered.

He kissed her shoulder softly. "You were restless last night," she commented. He let out a sigh.

"I just had a lot on my mind," he replied quietly.

Resting his forehead against her shoulder, he let out a deep breath. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not now baby," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. She let out a shriek when he suddenly lifted her up off the ground. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to have fun," he replied.

Bella tried to wriggle out of Emmett's grip. "No! No!" she exclaimed while laughing as he ran into the water with her. Emmett started climbing up on the rocks. "EMMETT DON'T!" she laughed hitting his arm.

Climbing to the edge, Emmett let out a sigh. "You really want me to put you down?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Sighing again, he placed the girl onto the ground. "Fine," he told her.

"Thank you," she answered.

Emmett grinned as Bella tried to walk away. "Nope changed my mind," he told her grabbing her again.

"DON'T!" she shouted as he jumped off the edge.

They landed in the lake with a loud splash. Alice and Jasper were on the shore laughing hysterically at the two of them. Breaking the surface, Bella gasped for air. When Emmett surfaced, he had a huge grin on his face. "You jerk!" she exclaimed, splashing him in the face. He was still grinning.

"Ah you liked it," he answered.

She rolled her eyes a little. "I'm going back to shore," she told him swimming away. She let out a shriek when he grabbed a hold of her leg, pulling her back. "Em!" she exclaimed. He grinned as he pulled her to him.

"It was just fun Gorgeous," he answered.

"Yeah well, you're lucky I didn't wear the new clothes Alice bought or it wouldn't be me killing you for that stunt," she commented.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was kind of fun," she answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I knew you'd enjoy yourself," he commented.

Resting her forehead against his, she closed her eyes.

After awhile they swam over to the waterfall, sitting on the rocks. Biting her lower lip, she looked over at her boyfriend to see the white t-shirt he was wearing clinging to him. "Hey Em," she called.

"Yeah Gorgeous," he answered leaning back against a rock looking at her.

"Are you…really okay since the Ian incident?" she asked.

Moving his fingers through his wet hair, he let out a deep breath. "I'll be alright Gorgeous, seriously. Dad's been helping me out," he replied. He closed his eyes. "I'm not the same five-year-old boy who wakes up in the middle of the night screaming for my mom," he added. Bella carefully moved over to his side, sitting next to him.

"Emmett…you were tossing and turning last night," she whispered.

"Bella, please, I don't want to get into it," he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip, resting her head on his chest. "Sorry baby, I just don't want what I'm going through ruin our trip," he told her. Before Bella could answer him, she looked up to see a car pulling up. "Well, well, look who decided to join us," he commented. Holding onto her hand, they jumped back into the water, swimming to shore.

Grabbing a towel, Emmett grinned at the people who joined them on the trip. "Well, well, Eddie and Rosie welcome," he said smiling.

"Hey Emmett," Edward answered opening Rosalie's door.

The Cullens had adopted Rosalie at the same time as Emmett. During junior year, Edward and Rosalie started going out and they had been inseparable ever since. Emmett wrapped a towel around his girlfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Bella smiled, resting her hands over his. "How's Chicago?" he asked.

"It's interesting," Rosalie replied.

Edward rolled his eyes a little, as they sat down in the chairs they had set up. "I'm going to go change," Bella informed Emmett before disappearing into the tent. Alice looked over at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what," she replied.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," he told her.

She rolled her eyes a little. "Not talking to Bella. Carlisle told you not to keep things in," she told him.

"You have hearing like a vampire," he told her.

Alice sighed. "Ali, just drop it," he answered.

"Carlisle said not to let it bottle up," she told him in a song voice.

"Well you need to mind your own business," Emmett answered mocking her.

Alice sighed as she sat down in Jasper's lap, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Later that night, Bella was wrapped up in Emmett's arms, but she was so out of it she couldn't hear him mumbling in his sleep. Emmett's nightmares plagued him, repeating over and over in his head like a broken record.

__

**Three-year-old Emmett was sitting in the corner of his room. His mother squatted down in front of him, her bright blue eyes staring into his. "You listen to me baby okay? You just stay right here and don't come out no matter what you hear," she told him.**

**"Mama…" he started.**

**"Promise me Emmett you won't come out of this closet," she told him.**

**"I pwomise mama," he answered.**

**She kissed his forehead gently. "I love you so much, remember that okay? Remember mama loves you so much," she told him.**

**"I wuv you too mama," he answered.**

**"Just wait here, stay here," she whispered.**

**Emmett watched as she disappeared from the closet. "Where is he Alana?" he snapped.**

**"You won't find him!" she hissed.**

**Emmett moved over to the door of the closet, peaking through the crack. "Tell me where he is Alana!" he snapped.**

**"No!" she snapped.**

**Her piercing blue eyes were glaring daggers at the man. "You monster you won't touch my boy!" she hissed. Emmett's eyes widened in horror when the man grabbed his mother, throwing her against the wall.**

**"WHERE?" he shouted.**

**Alana spit at him in response but then her eyes widened in horror when he held the gun to her. "Where is he?" he hissed. Emmett let out a little yelp from the fear. The closet door was ripped open and he was dragged from the closet.**

__

**"NO!" Alana screamed.**

**The little boy hit the hardwood floor with another yelp. "Problem solved," he heard Ian hissed. Emmett lifted his head up to see the gun pointed right at him.**

**"NO!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her son with her body as the gun went off.**

Emmett shot up from his sleeping bag with a gasp. "NO!" he shouted. Bella was also sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"Emmett, it's okay," she told him.

She rested her hand on his warm, sweaty skin from his nightmare. He lied back on the pillow, letting out a deep breath. "You're okay," she whispered. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "Emmett, talk to me, please talk to me," she insisted. She moved her fingers over the tiny scar that was on his shoulder.

"We both have scars from our pasts Bells," he murmured.

She let out a sigh. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly.

"I don't care about that. Emmett, this new you. I don't like it," she told him.

"What are you talking about? I'm the same me," he answered.

"No you're not," she answered.

Reaching above their heads she turned on the lamp. "You're shutting me out. We used to tell each other everything," she murmured. She held his hand, letting out a deep breath. "Emmett, you won't talk to me. It's killing me that you refuse to talk to me. Every time I bring it up you shut me out," she told him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

"You're doing it again," she told him.

"Bella, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it," he insisted.

"I don't want to drop it. I want to know what happened to Emmett! The Emmett I fell in love with, where is he?" she asked.

Emmett got up from the sleeping bag, pulling on his clothes. "Bella, the last thing I want to do is talk about what the hell is going on with me," he answered.

"That's what couples do! Look at you, you're pushing me away again!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not pushing you away," he answered.

"What do you think this is?" she demanded gesturing to what he was doing.

He looked at her. "You know what Bella? Why don't you mind your own damn business and leave me the hell alone and stop nagging me about talking about what the hell is wrong with me!" he snapped. Bella sat there in shock as he pulled on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know, just not staying here," he replied.

He climbed out of the tent with Bella right behind him. "Emmett…" she started.

"Just stay away from me Bella! Just…Just stay away!" he answered before walking off.

Bella felt like someone had taken an iron fist and punched it through her chest as he walked off. "Emmett!" she called going after him. Emmett let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as she chased after him. She grabbed a hold of his arm. "LOOK AT ME!" she shouted at him. He turned around, but his eyes were still at the ground. "Dammit Emmett look at me!" she demanded.

"Stay away from me Bella," he answered looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

Emmett let out a sigh. "Emmett, why should I stay away? Before you couldn't wait to be with me now you're acting like I have some sort of disease," she told him.

"I'm scared Bella!" he answered almost too loudly.

She stared at him quizzically. "What could you possibly be afraid of?" she asked.

"You want to know what I dream about every night? Do you? I picture in my head over and over again what he did! I picture it in my head of the terror on her face!" he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip. "What scares the hell out of me, is that I care too much," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I liked Anita and my foster siblings. I like my dad and my mom and my brothers and sister. But you…you are the only person in this world I love more than anything," he answered.

She could see all the pain in his eyes as he spoke. "Bella, if anything happened to you…I…I wouldn't be able to bear it. I loved my mother more than anything and she died. It kills me everyday even now. But Bella, if I lost you…" he trailed off. There was silence between them. "I can't live without you Bella, I wouldn't survive much longer if anything happened to you," he told her.

"Emmett…" she said quietly.

Moving closer, she gave his hand a squeeze. "I am not going anywhere. Not for the longest time. Do you have any idea how much I love and need you as much as you love and need me? I can't live without you either. It kills me when I'm not with you. I love you too much to even imagine not having you with me. Emmett, look at me," she said quietly.

She placed her hand on his face. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. Swallowing hard, Emmett rested his forehead against the top of her head. "I love you, so much," she whispered.

"I love you, more than anything," he answered holding onto her.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," she whispered.

Nodding he held her hand as they went back into the tent. They walked by everyone else who had woken up from the shouting. Alice gave them a small smile before going back to her own tent with Jasper.

Once Emmett and Bella were back in their tent, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest. "I'm always here," she whispered.

"As am I," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head as they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's protective embraces.


	18. Difficulties

Chapter 18: Difficulties

Towards the end of the trip, Bella and Emmett were trying to salvage their relationship after their fight. Except it wasn't just that fight, ever since that night it felt like all they ever did was fight. In addition, every time they would start to fight, a little bit of Bella's heart broke.

On the day before the last day of the trip, Bella was sitting in front of the fire, playing with the necklace around her neck. "Hey," Alice greeted.

"Hey Alice," Bella answered.

The petite girl sat next to her friend. "You okay?" she asked.

"No," Bella replied.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she looked out to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward racing the ATV's again. Rosalie sat across from Bella. "He's not the same. Ever since Ian came back, he hasn't been the same. He told me how he's afraid of losing me, but there's something more," she explained.

"But he won't talk about it," Rosalie commented.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "But I feel like I'm losing him," she told the girls with tears in her eyes.

"Tell him how you're feeling. Bella, if there's any guy on the planet that would give a damn about you have to say it's him," Alice answered.

Biting her lower lip, she rested her head in her hands with a shaky sigh.

On the trail, the guys stopped and Emmett sat down on the ground. "I don't think I have ever heard you and Bella argue so much. Usually we have to pry you two apart," Jasper commented.

"Jazz, why don't you mind your own business?" Emmett suggested.

Jasper shook his head slowly, letting out a sigh. "Emmett, don't you see how much it kills her whenever you fight?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward, I know what it does to her. I know pretty damn well because it kills me too," Emmett answered.

"There's something wrong Emmett. Bella's right, you're different," Jasper commented.

"I don't seem to recall asking for your opinion," he answered.

The three brothers were silent. "You guys just worry about your own relationships and leave mine alone," he told them angrily, putting his helmet back on.

"Emmett, does Bella even know you're speaking at Ian's trial?" Edward asked.

"You're speaking at the trial?" Jasper asked.

Emmett took his helmet off again. "Yes I'm going to give my testimony at the trial," he muttered.

"Are you going to be able to go through with it? I mean you were three…" Jasper started.

"I am aware of how old I was when my mother was murdered in front of me," Emmett answered.

"Are you going to be mentally prepared for that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Guys you know what, stop prying in my damn life," Emmett answered putting his helmet back on.

He revved up the engine of his ATV before speeding off.

When he got back to the campsite, he saw that Bella was sitting alone. "Hey," he called.

"Hey," she answered.

He got off the ATV looking around when he realized Edward and Jasper weren't behind him. "The girls went to meet up with the guys," she replied. He removed his helmet.

"And we're not going because?" he asked slowly.

She got up from the ground. "Because we need to talk," she replied.

"We have nothing to talk about," he told her.

He went to take off again when Bella ran over and grabbed the keys. "Give those back," he told her.

"Not until you talk to me," she told him.

"Give me the damn keys Bella," he demanded.

She glared at him before she threw the keys into the water. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"You're talking to me Emmett Cullen. You can't keep shutting me out!" she answered.

"I have nothing to talk about," he told her.

"Yes you do! You tell me you're afraid of losing me that is your greatest fear in this world. There's something else, Emmett. Something else is bothering you and it's eating you alive!" she answered.

He got off the ATV, moving his fingers through his hair. "Emmett, please say something. Anything, I don't care what it is," she told him grabbing onto his hand. She bit her lower lip, letting out a shaky breath. "Whatever is happening Emmett, whatever you're struggling against, it's slowly killing you. I can see it, everyone else can see it. I told you my biggest fear is losing you too. And I am losing you," she explained.

"I can't," he murmured.

"You can't what?" she asked.

She moved her hand over his arm. "Emmett please…" she whispered.

"No," he answered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and she saw the fist by his side start to shake. "You hurt I hurt remember?" she asked. She stood in front of him, pulling his hand from his face to get him to look at her. "Your pain is my pain. You're hurting, tell me what's hurting you so I can help you, please," she insisted. He shook his head slowly.

"You can't help me, no one can help me," he answered.

He opened his eyes, seeing the pain in her beautiful doe brown eyes made his heart shatter like glass. "It was my fault," he told her, his resistance fading. Bella saw the glassy look in his piercing blue eyes as he spoke.

"What is?" she asked.

"Everything's my fault. The reason my mother's dead is because of me. It's all my fault," he told her.

Closing his eyes, he slowly sunk to the ground. "She's dead because I didn't listen to her," he added.

"Emmett…" she said quietly as she kneeled in front of him.

He shook his head slowly. "She told me to stay in the closet, she told me to stay where I was. She made me promise to stay where I was," he told her.

"You were just a kid," she answered.

"It doesn't matter. I promised her I'd stay in the closet and not make a peep. I broke my promise, I did what she told me not to do and now she's dead," he insisted.

Putting his head in his hands, his breathing was becoming ragged. "I should be dead, not her. I should've been the one who died that night. Not her," he muttered.

"Don't you dare talk like that," she answered.

Grabbing a hold of his hands, she forced him to look at her. "Your mom loved you," she told him.

"She shouldn't have loved me; I was the reason why she ran away. I was the reason why Ian came after us in the first place. It's all my fault," he answered.

"Stop talking like that, just stop," she told him.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Emmett, she loved you. She hated Ian but she loved you. How could she not love you? You're so sweet and loving. You're the gentlest person I know. You're funny, you make everyone smile. I'm sure you made her smile constantly," she commented. She moved her thumb in circles on his cheek. "You're my protector Emmett. From what you describe your mother, you're describing yourself. Protective, loving, caring, Emmett don't you see that's you?" she asked.

Bella bit her lower lip as she held his hand in hers. "But if it weren't for Ian she wouldn't have had a reason to run away. She wouldn't have had a reason to protect me because I wouldn't be here," he answered.

"And baby…what makes you think that your life here on this earth is such a curse?" she asked.

"She died because of me," he muttered.

"She died because she loved you," she answered.

"Why did she though?" he asked.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her forehead against his. "What's not to love about you?" she asked. He was silent. "Emmett, from what I've heard about her. From the Hell she went through, for the last three years of her life she had true happiness. You gave her everything she could ever want in the world. You made her happy. Something so horrific and ugly produced something so…wonderful," she explained.

Emmett swallowed hard, his eyes slowly closing as he tried to believe what she was saying. "I miss her Bella," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

She sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his broad shoulders as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I miss her so much," he told her brokenly. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around him. She rested her forehead against the top of his head as he broke down.

After awhile, they had moved over to their waterfall again. They were both soaked to the bone, but just the sound of the rushing water was calming to them. They were sitting on the rocks. Bella was sitting in front of Emmett, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "Emmett…why didn't you just tell me?" she asked quietly, moving her hand over his arm.

Sighing, he pulled her closer. "Bells…the last thing I want is to burden you with my problems," he answered.

"Em, in a relationship it's not just 'your' problems or 'my' problems, they're both of our problems," she murmured.

"How does that work?" he asked.

Entwining her fingers with his, she let out a sigh. "Just as much as you're there to lift the boulder off my shoulders when I'm hurting and need you there to help me, I want to be there and do the same Emmett. I want to help you when you need the help," she explained. Sighing, he pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head and neck gently.

"Bell," he murmured.

"Yeah?" she answered.

He moved his thumb over her wrist. "I have to go to court…give them my testimony," he murmured.

"I'll help you," she said quietly.

She moved her thumbs over his hands. "And I'll be there to give you the support you need when you give your testimony," she murmured. Smiling, Emmett kissed her shoulder softly.

"Thanks baby," he said quietly.

Bella smiled, resting her head against his chest. "Maybe we should just stay here in Colorado," he murmured. He moved his hands over her arms. "No school, no court, it'd just be you and me," he added.

"As great as that sounds…we can't run away from it all," she answered.

Emmett rested his forehead against the side of her head. Bella let one of his hands go, resting her hand against his cheek. "But we should come back to Colorado again. This campsite could be our escape," she whispered.

"I like that idea," he answered.

He held her close to him, kissing the side of her neck again. "This should make our relationship better and stronger," she murmured.

"I hope so baby," he answered.

He kissed her shoulder softly. "Because Gorgeous, I can't imagine my life without you," he told her.

"You won't have to imagine that," she answered.

They both sat in complete silence, just enjoying the sound of the rushing water. Their gazes falling upon the sunset, smiles on their faces. Bella moved her fingers over Emmett's muscled arm, biting her lower lip. She couldn't help but wonder how he would be when it came time for the court case. The fact that he would be face to face with Ian once more worried her because she wondered about how he would act. She was worried about them tearing him apart because of how young he was when the crime happened.

Shaking her head slowly, she looked up into Emmett's face to see the calm expression. She smiled a little, kissing his jaw. "I love you," she whispered. Smiling down at her, he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too Gorgeous," he answered smiling.

He rested his forehead against the side of her head. "I love you too," he repeated quietly.


	19. The Truth

Chapter 19: The Truth

Bella was sitting with Emmett in the prosecutor's office. "Emmett, are you mentally able to go through with this?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes," Emmett replied without hesitation.

He gave his girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "We've been working on that for the last month," Bella informed.

"The defense will try to tear you apart," the prosecutor informed.

"I know," Emmett answered.

"He'll try to twist things to make it look like your fath…" he started.

"He's not my father," Emmett muttered.

"Sorry, to make it look like Mr. McCarty is innocent," he informed.

Emmett shook his head slowly. "He killed my mother in cold blood," he muttered.

"And admitted it, I heard it, my father heard it. He's the Chief of Police," Bella answered.

"The defense will try to twist that into Emmett's doing. They'll try to make it look like Emmett forced him to say it," he informed.

"They won't succeed. That man murdered my mother in front of me," Emmett answered.

"Just stick to your story Emmett, stick to it. They'll try to disregard it because you were three at the time of your mother's death," the prosecutor informed.

Emmett let out a shaky sigh. "Everything's going to be okay," Bella whispered.

"I hope so," he answered

He kissed the back of her hand before they continued with the meet.

When it came time for the court date, Emmett was standing in the mirror looking at himself. He hadn't slept all night, he was exhausted, but he just couldn't stop thinking about what could happen at the trial. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking behind him he saw Bella there. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied with a sigh.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Holding her hand, he let out a shaky breath. "Come on," she whispered as they left the room.

When they arrived at the courthouse, they found the courtroom an took their seats. Ian was lead into the room in a suit and tie. When he saw Emmett, he glared at the young man before taking his seat. Once the judge walked in, everyone stood up. "You may be seated. Case number 879 Ian McCarty vs. the people this court is now in session," the judge informed.

After the opening statements from the defense and the prosecution, the judge nodded to the prosecution. "You may call your first witness," he informed.

"I would like to call Emmett Cullen to the stand," the prosecutor informed.

Bella gave his hand a gentle squeeze before standing up to let Emmett get through. Once he was sworn in and was seated, the prosecutor walked over to Emmett. "Mr. Cullen, you say you saw the murder in question take place?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Emmett replied.

"Could you explain what exactly happened?" he asked.

Emmett cleared his throat. "My mom…and I…we were in the living room, it was raining outside, usually we would be in the park playing. So…we were playing a game when there was banging on the door…" Emmett started.

"And who was it banging on the door?" the prosecutor asked.

"It was Ian McCarty sir," Emmett replied.

"What happened when Mr. McCarty started banging on the door?" he questioned.

Emmett let out a deep breath. "My mother…we both heard him shouting so she picked me up and carried me to my room. She put me in my closet and told me to stay where I was and not to come out no matter what. Just when I promised I wouldn't…he barged in the room demanding to know where I was," he explained.

"Did you know why Mr. McCarty was looking for you?" the prosecutor asked.

"Not at the moment no," Emmett replied.

"What happened when she refused to tell him where you were?" The prosecutor asked.

Feeling the pain in his heart, he willed himself to continue. "Mr. McCarty grabbed a hold of my mother and started beating her screaming at her to tell him where I was. She only told him no, she just kept telling him he would never find me," he replied.

"Did he find out?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes sir…" Emmett replied reluctantly.

"What happened when he found you?" he asked.

Swallowing hard, he moved his eyes over to Bella who was smiling at him. "He dragged me out of the closet, that was when I heard the gun cock," he replied.

"Did Mr. McCarty say anything to you Mr. Cullen?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes sir," Emmett replied.

"And what did he say?" he asked.

"Problem solved," Emmett replied slowly.

"What happened after he said that?" the prosecutor asked.

Feeling his heart shatter some more with the memory, he let out another deep breath. "Just when…he was about to pull the trigger. My mom screamed and she threw herself on top of me just as he fired the gun," he replied.

"And that was when Miss Richards, your mother, died?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Emmett replied.

The prosecutor directed his attention over to Ian. "Emmett, is that the man who killed your mother?" he asked. Emmett's gaze went over to Ian, whose face showed no remorse whatsoever.

"Yes sir, Ian McCarty was the man who killed my mother," Emmett replied.

The courtroom was silent. "No further questions your honor," the prosecutor informed, sitting back down in his chair. The defense stood up, straightening his suit jacket as if he were in a church instead of a courtroom.

"Mr. Cullen, is that your true birth name?" he asked curiously.

"No sir, certainly not Mr. it's Emmett," Emmett replied.

"I mean is Cullen the last name on your birth certificate?" the defense asked.

Emmett raised his eyebrow. "No, my birth last name was Emmett Richards," he replied.

"It says here on another birth certificate your name is Emmett McCarty," the defense commented.

"Maybe on my last updated birth certificate it says that," Emmett replied simply.

"So…is it true that my client is your father?" the defense asked.

Emmett was silent. "Some may say that," he replied.

"How would you put it?" the defense asked.

"Mr. McCarty's not my father. Mr. McCarty was a rapist and I just happened to be a product of said incident," Emmett replied.

"You're implying that my client raped your mother?" he asked.

"Implying? No sir I'm not implying. I am stating the fact that he raped her. Mr. McCarty was obsessed with her, stalked her, beat her, and raped her. As soon as she found out she was pregnant with me, she ran away because she knew he would come back," Emmett replied.

The defense placed the birth certificate down on the table again. "Mr. Cullen, how could you honestly know that bit of information if you weren't even born yet let alone be a witness to that?" he asked.

"By simple investigation in the Summit Medical Center sir," Emmett replied.

"And Mr. McCarty, if this is all true, why would my client go searching for you?" he asked.

"I believe, sir, he wasn't searching for me, but my mother," Emmett replied.

"Give me a motive of why he would want to murder his own son?" the defense demanded.

"I'm not his son, he may have helped in my creation, but I am far from his son. He is far from my father," Emmett answered.

The defense attorney let out a frustrated sigh. "Mr. _Cullen_, could you tell the court why Mr. McCarty had a motive to kill you?" he asked.

"Sir, I believe it's because he couldn't stand the fact that my mother loved me and not him. He hated the idea that my mother picked another man over him, that other man was her son. He hated the fact that I was the one in her heart and not him," Emmett explained.

"Mr. Cullen you were only three at the time, how can you possibly remember every single detail of that night?" he asked.

"What he did to my mother…in front of me…and how she died…was the most traumatic thing I could ever experience as a child. It is also something I could never and will never forget," Emmett replied.

The defense walked a little closer to the stand. "Mr. Cullen, could it be possible that over the course of these last fifteen years, you could've mixed up some facts?" he asked.

"Possible? Yes sir, but is it true? No sir. I know what happened that night. I know too much of every detail to mix up the facts. The horrified expression on her face, the anger in his face when he realized she was dead and not me. I will never forget all the beatings, the shouting, the insults, and all the cruelty that he placed on me. My mother brought me into this world with open arms, smiles and love, but your "client", took it all away with one shot," Emmett explained, his voice cold.

Emmett swallowed hard, keeping himself from saying more. "You lying son of a bitch! You are a liar! I didn't kill her you did! You killed her!" Ian exclaimed standing up.

"Mr. Gregory I would suggest you keep your client restrained before I have removed for contempt of court," the judge told the defense attorney.

Ian sat back down, closing his mouth. "No further questions your honor," the defense attorney informed before sitting back down in his chair.

"You may step down Mr. Cullen," the judge informed.

Getting off the stand, Emmett walked back to his seat. Bella stood up, hugging Emmett tight. "You were great," she whispered. Emmett hugged her back, letting out a deep breath.

Two days later, Emmett and Bella were sitting in the courtroom when the jury informed they had reached a verdict. "We the jury find the defendant Ian McCarty guilty of second degree murder," the head juror informed. Ian stood up, his eyes glaring at Emmett.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU RUINED IT ALL! YOU JUST WAIT! ONE DAY YOU'LL LOSE THAT PRECIOUS GIRL YOU LOVE! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL LOSE HER!" he shouted as the officers dragged him out.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "Not while I'm still breathing," he muttered. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, closing her eyes. Emmett kissed the top of her head.

"Come on," he whispered.

She nodded holding onto Emmett's arm as they left the courtroom.


	20. Never Saying Goodbye

Chapter 20: Never Saying Goodbye

Bella bit her lower lip; this day was one of the saddest days of her life. That day was when Emmett would go to college, now that the trial was over, and she had to stay in Forks and finish high school. Emmett was in his room, packing up the rest of the stuff he had left behind the first time. "When does your flight leave?" she asked.

"10:00 tomorrow morning," he replied as he put another baseball trophy into a box.

She bit her lower lip as she sat down on the floor wrapping up another picture of her and Emmett. Looking over, he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Baby…" he murmured kneeling next to her on the floor.

"I'm okay, I'm okay I promise," she answered.

"No you're not, come here," he murmured.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be back, I promise," he whispered.

"Doesn't help the fact that I'm going to miss you," she answered.

"I know," he answered.

He rested his forehead against the side of her head. She looked up at him, her brown eyes locking with his blue eyes. Stroking her cheek gently with the back of his hand, he leaned forward, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back.

Deepening the kiss, he moved so she was moved back onto the floor. Bella stretched her body out underneath his, moving her hand over his spine. Reaching down, she pulled his shirt off while he was undoing her blouse. Emmett's kisses moved along her neck, his hands moving along her arms. Sighing softly, she tilted her head back. "Emmett!" Alice called opening the door.

"Jeez Alice!" Emmett exclaimed grabbing his shirt up, getting off Bella.

Alice's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Bella quickly buttoned up her blouse, her face blushing deep red.

"Don't you knock?" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice bit her lower lip. "Sorry, Esme was looking for you," she told them.

"Alright," he sighed before going downstairs.

Esme was in the living room when Emmett walked in. "You were looking for me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered smiling.

Esme let out a sigh. "Now that you're eighteen, your mother's will was read," she told him.

"Okay…" he started slowly.

Esme handed him an envelope. Opening it, he pulled out his mother's will. Reading it, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "She kept a college fund for me…" he murmured. Esme nodded with a smile. He let out a deep breath, sitting down on the couch.

"Emmett?" Bella called.

She walked down the stairs to find her boyfriend staring at the will. "What's going on?" she asked.

"My mom…she left me a college fund," he replied still stunned.

Bella bit her lower lip as she walked over, hugging her boyfriend tight. Emmett hugged her back, letting out a sigh. "That's great baby, that's so great," she whispered. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath.

"It is," he answered.

She kissed the top of his head with a smile.

That night, Bella was lying awake in her bed when she heard tapping on her window. Sitting up, she saw Emmett sitting in front of the window. Getting up from bed, she opened the window, letting him in. "I thought you had packing to do?" she asked.

"I just finished," he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Emmett hugged her back, moving his hand over her back. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"Hey, that's the lovely thing of new technology. Emails, phone calls, the works," he replied.

"It won't be the same," she whispered.

Sighing, he continued to rub her back. "No…but there are always holidays and weekends, times when I can come and visit," he answered. Smiling, she closed her eyes.

"I like that idea," she whispered.

Emmett held her close, kissing the top of her head. "It won't be forever, I promise," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

Pulling away, their eyes locked again. Stroking her cheek gently, Emmett leaned forward, kissing her tenderly, lovingly. Kissing him back, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the floor, moving her over to her bed when Bella pulled back. "Emmett, wait," she told him.

"What is it? Something wrong?" he asked concern.

"No," she replied.

She held his hands in hers, letting out a sigh. "Actually…yeah…" she murmured.

"What is it Gorgeous?" he asked quietly.

She let out a deep breath, moving her hands up and down his arms. "I'm not sure…if this is the right time to do this," she told him. Emmett kneeled down on the floor so she could look into his eyes. "I mean…the timing is off. You're going to college; I'm still here in Forks. I just don't know if this is…" she started.

"Baby…" he whispered.

He stroked her cheek gently. "No need for an explanation," he murmured. Smiling a little, she leaned into his touch. "I will wait for you; as long as it takes I'll wait for you. I've waited this long to be with you at all, it'll be worth the wait when we are ready to take that step," he assured her. She smiled a little, moving her hands over his arms. "Bella, I love you so much. What we have is more than just a high school fling. I love you, my heart beats for you. I'll wait for you as long as you'll wait for me," he whispered.

Bella smiled, moving her thumbs over his hands. "I'll wait for you," she answered. She rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"When the time comes, it'll be special I promise," he whispered.

"I trust you," she answered.

She moved her thumb over his jaw. "I've always, always trusted you," she added.

"Good, you should always feel safe with me," he whispered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Could you just…hold me?" she asked. A smile appeared on her boyfriend's face, making her heart flutter again.

"That is a question you never have to ask Gorgeous," he told her.

Climbing into bed, he wrapped his arms around her after kicking off his shoes. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes. Stroking her hair gently, Emmett smiled as he watched her fall asleep. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too…" she answered quietly.

Once she was asleep, he wrapped the blankets around them, pulling her even closer if it were at all possible. Sighing, he looked out the window and closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.

The next morning, it was a slow, sad morning. Bella was standing at the airport with Emmett, he was getting his things checked in and they were now waiting for his flight to be called. "You have everything?" Esme asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Carlisle smiled, hugging Emmett. "Good luck son, call if you need anything," he told him.

"You got it," Emmett answered.

He hugged Esme, kissing her cheek gently. Esme hugged him back, rubbing his back gently. "Call when you get there," she told him.

"Promise," he answered.

When he reached Alice, he easily lifted his petite future sister-in-law off the floor, swinging her back and forth. "Take care Pixie," he told her.

"You too Emmett, be safe," Alice answered.

"Have no reason not to be," he assured her smiling.

Once he reached Bella, the other three-moved back to leave them alone. "Déjà vu," she said quietly. He gently moved his fingers over her hands.

"We know this time…it's not forever," he murmured.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you too," she answered.

Emmett put his duffle down on the floor to hug her. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he lifted her up off the floor. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to say 'goodbye'," she told him her voice shaking.

"It's not goodbye," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head. "Never goodbye, instead it's a 'see you soon'," he answered. She nodded her head slowly, letting out a shaky breath.

"Flight 721 to Stanford, California is now boarding," the flight attendant announced.

Setting her down on the floor, Emmett rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Bella," he murmured.

"I love you too Emmett," she answered.

Kissing her gently, he moved his thumb over her cheek. She kissed him back fighting as hard as she could against the tears forming in her eyes. Pulling away, he kissed her forehead. "See you soon Gorgeous," he told her.

"See you soon," she answered.

She held onto Emmett's hand until he was out of her reach, reluctantly letting him go. Watching as he handed the flight attendant his ticket, he turned back to her waving. Smiling a little, she waved back before he disappeared through the gate. Once he was out of her sight, she let out a shaky sigh. Alice walked over, resting her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

Lifting her head, she sniffled. "I will be when I see him again," Bella replied.

"Come on," Alice told her quietly.

Nodding her head slowly, Bella glanced at the gate once more before they left the airport, heading back to Forks.

****

Author's note: Just thought I'd catch everyone up on the character's ages lol.

Emmett: 18 almost 19

Edward: 19

Jasper: 20

Rosalie: 19

Alice: 18

Bella: 17 almost 18

****

Thanks everyone for your support on this story *smiles*. Don't worry the story is far from over hehe. Thank you again for the support.

Arwennicole


	21. You've Got Mail

Chapter 21: Youve Got Mail

Bella sighed as she got home from school. "Hey Bella, how was school?" Sue asked.

"The usual," she replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sue smiled while she rocked Gabriel back and forth in her arms. "I'm going to go upstairs and get my work done," she informed

"Alright, dinner's at 5," Sue answered.

Bella nodded before heading upstairs.

Sitting at her computer, Bella decided to open her email first. She smiled when she found an email from Emmett. Opening it, she began to read.

__

**Dear Bella,**

**I regret having to write you this letter than telling you face to face. Except, it would be harder to tell you this in person. Therefore, I felt that this was the best way to do this. I know you would want to hear this as soon as possible, so why wait.**

**Bella, our relationship isn't what it used to be. Being in two different towns is difficult, more difficult than anything. You are a wonderful person, the greatest girl I have ever known. I will always remember the wonderful times we had together, but I just feel that it is time we went our own ways.**

**I am so sorry for hurting you in such a way. We're just not good together anymore. Our relationship isn't good. We're not good together anymore; we need to go on with our lives. I hope you have a wonderful life and I hope you forgive me.**

**Wishing you the best,**

**Emmett**

Bella felt like someone had taken a knife and shoved it through her heart. She reread the email three or four times, trying to find another email from Emmett that would say 'Ha, ha, I'm kidding love you'. Except there was no such email, just the one that was now burned in her brain. "This isn't right, this can't be right," she whispered. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey, you reached Emmett's cell phone, I'm not here to take your call right now so leave your name and your number and I'll get back to you," his voicemail played.

She hung up, getting up from her chair and ran down the stairs with tears blurring her vision.

Sue was in the kitchen cooing at Gabriel when Bella ran down the stairs. "Bella?" she called when the teenager ran out of the house sobbing.

"BELLA!" Seth called.

Bella ran down the stairs and passed her dad. "Bella?" Charlie called as she ran into the woods.

Bella was hurrying down a hill when she slipped and fell to the ground. Instead of getting up, she just lied there with tears in her eyes. She curled up in the fetal position letting out a sob. "This isn't right," she whispered sniffling. As she was lying there on the ground, she kept thinking the words of the email over and repeatedly in her head. The words didn't make sense, nothing made sense.

After lying there for what felt like hours, she slowly got up from the ground. "BELLA? BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard Charlie shout. She gasped when a flashlight hit her eyes.

"CHARLIE!" Jacob called hurrying over to her.

"I'm okay Jake," she assured her friend.

Charlie saw his daughter and hurried down the hill towards her. "Bella what are you doing out here?" he asked hugging her. Bella hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," she told him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened baby?" he asked as he led her home.

Bella sniffled. "I got an email from Emmett, breaking up with me," she replied.

"Wait what?" Charlie asked stunned standing in front of her.

"Emmett broke up with me dad," she told him.

Charlie stared at his daughter in disbelief. "That's why you're out here?" he asked.

"I just had to run…I had to get away from the house," she replied.

He stroked the hair from her eyes. "Come on baby," he murmured, leading her into the house.

That night, Bella was in her room crying herself to sleep while Sue was standing outside the woman's door, looking at her husband. "This doesn't make sense Charlie," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

She peeked into the room again to find Bella curling up in the fetal position on her bed no longer crying but just whimpering Emmett's name repeatedly. Sue sighed, closing the door again. "Just leave her alone for the night Sue," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly as they went into their room.

The next day, Bella was sitting in her room staring at the picture of her and Emmett. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying but also dark from the lack of sleep. She wouldn't eat; she hardly slept through the night. All she could think about was Emmett.

Except, the more she thought about the email, the less sense it made to her. "Why would he break up with me via email? He would never do that," she whispered. She chewed on her bottom lip as she started thinking some more. "Being in difficult towns is difficult…but we were even further apart before this," she whispered. Getting up from her bed, she walked over to her computer.

After she printed out the email, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sue," she called to her stepmother.

"Bella, are you okay sweetheart?" Sue asked concerned.

Bella let out a shaky breath. "Can you help me get a plane ticket to Stanford?" she asked. The woman stared at her quizzically. "Sue, please, I have to see him. If this email is true I want to hear it from him," she insisted. She held up the paper to her stepmother. "It doesn't make sense, Sue. I know deep down it's not right," she persisted.

Taking the paper, Sue began to reread the words that were in the email. "This doesn't sound like Emmett," she commented.

"That's why I need to hear it from him," Bella answered.

Sue nodded her head slowly after a minute. "You deserve answers," she agreed. Letting out a deep breath, Bella dashed upstairs to get her clothes back together. As she was packing, she looked at the picture of her and Emmett.

Emmett was leaning against a stone wall with his arm around Bella's waist, the side of his head resting against the top of her head. Bella was leaning against his chest, one hand resting on his chest while the other was sitting on his hand that was on her waist.

Biting her lower lip, she let out a shaky breath. "What's going on Emmett?" she whispered before putting the picture into her suitcase.


	22. Confrontations

Chapter 22: Confrontations

Bella sighed as she got into the taxi outside of the airport. Biting her lower lip she started playing with the necklace around her neck, trying to figure out who would send this email posing as Emmett and why would they send it.

When the taxi pulled up to the school, Bella paid the man before getting out of the car. She pulled her duffel over her shoulder as she walked around the campus. "Um excuse me," she called to a student.

"Yeah," he answered stopping.

"Um…do you know where I can find Emmett Cullen?" she asked.

"Cullen? Yea he's in the batting cages as usual," he replied.

"And…where can I find those?" she asked.

The kid pointed in the direction of the batting cages. Thanking him, she hurried down the path to find Emmett.

When she reached the batting cages, she found him walking out grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "Emmett!" she called.

Hearing his name, Emmett looked up and felt his heart speed up. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Bells, hey!" he greeted surprised.

He walked over to her, surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. "What are you doing here babe?" he asked setting her back down. He saw that her eyes were red and her face showed that she hadn't slept. "What's wrong?" he asked, his smile immediately fading away.

"Did you send me an email yesterday?" she asked.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I told you in my last email that there would be fewer emails because I have papers and games," he replied. Slowly he moved his hands up and down her arms. "Why?" he asked.

"I got this from your email yesterday," she told him.

Reaching into her duffel, she pulled out the letter she had printed off, handing it to him. Taking the letter, he read it over. "What the hell…babe I didn't write this," he told her.

"Then who did?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Emmett crumpled the letter up, tossing it into the nearest trashcan. "Come here Gorgeous," he murmured hugging her tight. Bella wrapped her arms around his back sniffling. "Did you really believe what that letter said?" he asked.

"For awhile yeah, but I woke up this morning and thought that it just didn't make sense," she told him.

Pulling away, Emmett crouched down so he could look her in the eye. "Baby, just to clarify things, I love you way too much to even think about letting you go. There's not a chance in Hell that would ever happen," he answered.

"I love you too," she murmured.

Leaning forward he kissed her gently. Kissing him back, she rested her hand on the back of his neck.

After breaking apart from their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "You haven't slept have you?" he asked.

"No," she admitted.

Bella let out a gasp when he lifted her up into his arms, one arm resting under her legs while his other arm was around her back. "Come on we're going to my dorm," he told her carrying her to the dormitories.

Once they reached his dorm, Emmett opened the door with the hand that was under her legs before carrying her inside, closing the door with his foot. "What practicing?" she quipped.

"Maybe," he answered with a wink.

His smile faded when he saw who was sitting in the middle of his bed. "Shawna…" he started setting Bella down on the floor.

"What's going on?" Bella asked when she saw the girl on her boyfriend's bed.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Shawna demanded getting up.

"Visiting me, her boyfriend," Emmett replied.

His eyes widened in realization. "You were on my laptop the other day," he commented.

"And?" Shawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You sent my girlfriend a breakup email," he told her.

Shawna shrugged. "So?" she asked. Bella's eyes widened.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Emmett deserves a real girl, not some little high schooler," Shawna replied simply.

Emmett was silent for a minute. "Shawna, it's even a miracle that I can get a woman like Bella. She's beautiful, funny, and intelligent; she's everything a man could ever want in a woman. What I don't get is that she wants me, she's in love with me," he told the girl. Bella bit her lower lip. "I'd get out of here if I were you Shawna before I make a phone call to report you for hacking into my email," he told her. Shawna rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what you're missing," she told him before walking out the door.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why would I care when I have the best thing right here?" he murmured. Bella rested her hands on his arms.

"Emmett, if anything it's I who doesn't deserve you," she said quietly.

He kissed her gently. "Impossible," he whispered against her lips. She moved her hands over his arms and up around his neck. He held her close and moved her over to the bed. Bella sat down on the bed before she grabbed Emmett by the front of his shirt, pulling him down on top of her. Emmett smiled as he braced himself on his arms so his weight wasn't crushing her. Leaning forward he kissed her again, moving his fingers over her jaw. Bella kissed him back, moving her hands over his chest and stomach, feeling his toned muscles through the shirt.

"Yo Emmett!" a voice called.

"Dammit," Emmett muttered as he climbed off Bella.

Bella fixed her shirt when his roommate came in. "Whoa! Sorry am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"It's alright dude. Bella this is my roommate Danny. Danny, this is my girlfriend, Bella," Emmett informed.

"Ah! The infamous Isabella, I think every ten minutes Emmett here would mention your name," Danny commented.

"Just Bella please," she told him.

He nodded with a smile. "Bella, still a beautiful name," he commented with a wink.

"Dude, don't go hitting on my girl," Emmett answered.

Bella bit her lower lip, blushing. "She's a beautiful girl what can I say?" Danny commented with a wink.

"How about 'Nice to meet you Bella'?" Emmett suggested.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Danny told her smiling.

"Nice to meet you Danny," she answered.

Later that evening, Bella was sleeping on Emmett's bed while Emmett was standing outside. "Dude, you better snatch that girl up fast," Danny told him.

"I'm going to, eventually," Emmett replied.

He reached into his back pocket, holding up a ring. It was a white gold band with a solitaire sapphire with two diamonds on the right of the sapphire and two diamonds on the left of the sapphire. Danny whistled. "Dude where did you get the money for that beaut?" he asked as he looked at the ring.

"I didn't buy it," Emmett replied simply.

Danny gave him a quizzical look. "It came in the same envelope as my mother's will," he added.

"When are you proposing dude?" Danny asked.

Emmett smiled a little as he put the ring into his back pocket. "When the time is right," he replied. He looked back into the room to see Bella still fast asleep. "When the time is right," he repeated quietly.


	23. The Perfect Gift

Chapter 23: The Perfect Gift

During Emmett's Christmas vacation, he came back to Forks. Since his return, he and Bella were once again inseparable.

On the morning after Emmett's return to Forks, Bella walked down the stairs with a smile. "Hey Bells," Charlie greeted.

"Hey dad," she answered smiling.

"Hey kiddo, could you come here for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied walking in.

Charlie had Bella sit across from him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Bella, have you and Emmett…done anything?"

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Done anything?" she asked.

"Well, you and Emmett hang out all the time and there was that weekend where you were in Stanford alone with him, which I'm still not thrilled about," Charlie replied.

She continued to stare at her father before the realization hit. "Dad are you trying to give me the sex talk?" she asked, her face turning a few shades of red.

"Well…" he started slowly.

Clearing her throat, she laughed a little. "Dad, Emmett and I haven't done anything like that," she answered.

"Well…even if you haven't and you guys think you are…you know about…" he started.

"Dad, Sue took me to the clinic and got me the pill when I was thirteen," she answered her face now burning with embarrassment.

Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her hands together nervously. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Actually, Bell, there's one more thing I'd like to talk to you about," he replied.

"Okay," she murmured slowly.

Charlie sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "Bells, you and Emmett hang out too much I think," he told her.

"Why do you think that?" she asked curiously.

"When he's around, you do see your friends," he replied.

"I see my friends dad," she replied.

"Not as often when Emmett's around," he insisted.

Bella smiled a little. "We double date with Angela and Eric," she answered.

"All the time?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually, all four of us are heading up to Port Angeles tonight actually," she replied.

Getting up from the table, she walked over, wrapping her arms around her dad's torso in a hug. "Don't worry dad, I'm not abandoning anyone," she told him, kissing his cheek before leaving to meet up with Emmett. Charlie was still sitting at the table staring at the chair Bella was sitting in.

"I don't think this has anything to do with Bella not hanging out with her friends," Sue commented as she walked in with a cooing Gabriel.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Sue walked over, placing her free hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I think this has to do with the fact you're seeing her grow up and you do not like it at all," she replied.

"I know she's growing up, Sue," he told his wife.

"Doesn't mean you like it," she answered.

He sat back in his chair with a sigh while taking Gabriel into his arms. "I feel like I just got her back," he murmured. Sue smiled a little. "Next thing I know that boy's going to come here and ask me if it's okay to marry her," he muttered.

"You know Emmett did mention something…" Sue started.

"Sue…" he groaned, making her laugh softly.

"Emmett's a good boy, Charlie. Don't start the 'he's not good enough for her' speech because you know what? No man is ever going to be good enough for your Bella," she told him.

She kissed the side of her husband's head. "But he makes her happy. You see the way her face lights up when his name is even mentioned," she pointed out.

"I know," Charlie, sighed.

Sue kissed him briefly with a small smile before taking Gabriel and leaving the kitchen. Charlie still sat in his chair as he started thinking everything over.

In Port Angeles, Bella was holding Emmett's hand as they went to meet up with Angela and Eric at the bookstore. "So what are we doing tonight?" he asked. Before she could answer, he pulled her onto his back.

"Well, maybe the usual, dinner, movie," she replied.

"We should do something else," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"How about a motorcycle ride?" he suggested.

"Since when were you into motorcycles?" she asked laughing.

Emmett swayed back and forth. "I think they're cool, Jasper got one and let me try it out. It was awesome," he replied.

"Eric's not into motorcycles," she pointed out.

"Can we still go on a motorcycle?" he asked.

Bella laughed, hitting his arm. "Come on Emmett we said we'd hang out with them tonight," she told him.

"I know was just kidding Gorgeous," he answered.

Emmett moved his hands over her arms. Bella smiled, kissing the back of his neck. "Hey careful there babe, I'm close to taking you here and now," he quipped. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Easy there cowboy," she teased.

Emmett laughed as he swung her back and forth. Bella laughed softly, holding onto him.

After they hung out with Angela and Eric for awhile, Emmett and Bella were on their hill staring up at the stars. "How can this night get any better?" she asked. Emmett chuckled softly, holding her hand.

"It can't," he answered smiling, moving his thumb over her wrist.

Bella smiled as she moved on top of him, kissing him gently. Emmett kissed her back, moving his fingers through her hair. He kissed the corners of her mouth before moving his lips over her jaw. Sighing softly, she moved her hand over the side of his neck. He nuzzled her neck gently, closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

They sat up and Emmett smiled softly at her. "I have here a gift for you," he told her.

"Emmett, you don't need to get me a present," she answered.

"It's Christmas time," he told her.

Smiling a little, she took the box and opened it. Inside was a sterling silver chain with a sterling silver petal shaped pendant that had Sanskrit engraved on the front. "Look at the back baby," he told her quietly. Bella turned the pendant around and read the translation.

"Devotion," she murmured.

Emmett smiled as he kissed her knee. "I am totally 100% devoted to you Bella Swan," he told her.

"And I'm devoted to you Emmett Cullen," she answered.

She reached into her bag that she had brought up on the hill with her. "I have this for you," she told him, handing him the gift. Emmett sat up and looked at the flat box in front of him. "It's really special and I think you'd really, really appreciate this," she told him.

"Alright," he answered slowly.

Opening the box, he pulled back the tissue paper. When he saw the gift inside the box, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and his eyes grew wide. Inside was a sterling silver picture frame with the words 'Precious Moment'.

The picture was of his mother, Alana. She was sitting in an old rocking chair, her long dark hair was over her right shoulder, her piercing blue eyes sparkling. She was looking adoringly at Emmett, who was a year-old when the photograph was taken. He had his tiny hand resting on her cheek, his matching blue eyes staring up into hers. "How…" he started, moving his fingers over the photograph.

"Anita said she found it in your stuff when social services brought you to her. The frame was broken and the glass was shattered, but she saved the picture. I had it sent in to get it put in this frame and everything," she explained.

Bella moved her fingers through her hair nervously. "I know how much your mother meant and still means to you. I thought this way, you won't have to think of that horrible night, but think of the better moments and remember how much she loved you," she added. Emmett looked over at her.

"This is the greatest present anyone could ever give me," he murmured.

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "Thank you," he whispered. She hugged him back, smiling softly.

"You are welcome," she answered.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, letting out a shaky sigh, the picture clutched in his hand. Bella held onto him with a small smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, so much," she replied.

Pulling back gently, he placed his hand on the side of her neck kissing her tenderly. Bella kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his neck.


	24. Combining Souls

Chapter 24: Combining Souls

Bella was sitting in her room reading when someone walked up behind her, covering her eyes. "Guess who?" Emmett quipped.

"Very funny Emmett," she answered laughing.

Emmett kissed her shoulder before lying down next to her on the bed. "Saw that you're home alone," he commented.

"Mm well babysitting Gabriel and Seth," she replied.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her back. "How did you get up here?" she asked.

"The tree, that thing's getting old almost broke my neck," he commented.

"Emmett…you're the size of well…a bear as people like to say…and you're climbing on a tree that's older than two of us combined," she answered.

Emmett chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "Yea true," he answered. Bella kissed his shoulder gently. Bella sighed, resting her head on his chest as he moved her hand up and down her back. He pulled her underneath him, moving his hands over her sides. "Hey I'm babysitting," she reminded him.

"So?" he asked slowly.

Bella laughed softly as he started kissing along her throat. "Emmett behave," she told him.

"Do I have to?" he pouted.

"Yes," she replied poking his chest.

Sighing, he got off her. "Besides, this isn't the right time to do that kind of stuff," she told him. Emmett smiled, kissing her cheek gently. "When do you have to go back to Stanford?" she asked.

"The day after New Year's," he replied.

Bella sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll be back again baby," he assured her.

"I know," she answered.

He held her close, letting out a deep breath.

Another day went by and Bella was sitting in her room with Alice. "What's going on?" Alice asked curiously, sitting down. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Alice…have you and Jasper…" she trailed off.

Alice stared at her quizzically before realization hit of what she was talking about. "Oh! Yea we have," she replied smiling. Bella bit her lower lip, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Wait a minute…are you and Emmett…" she trailed off.

"I don't know, the time never seems right," Bella replied.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "We're ready though, we just keep getting interrupted every time we get close to doing anything," she commented.

"Well…maybe you and Emmett should like plan a romantic evening alone? Do something you guys would enjoy. That's what happened with Jazzy and me; well we didn't really plan it. It just happened; it was romantic. He had a nice picnic set up; we took a walk in a field of flowers. It was just perfect," Alice said with a sigh.

"So…it wasn't planned?" Bella asked.

The petite girl shook her head slowly. "Nope, that it wasn't, but it was perfect. Emmett adores you, I'm sure he'll try to make it special," she commented.

"Yeah," Bella answered, looking over at the picture of her and Emmett on her nightstand.

"You guys make a great couple, I can see you guys together for a long time if not forever," Alice commented.

Bella smiled at the idea of spending forever with Emmett. All she wanted was to be with Emmett forever.

That evening, Bella put on her sneakers, blue jeans, and a gray tank top under a dark blue button down shirt with the buttons undone. She looked up to see Emmet there. "Hey Em," she said smiling.

"Hey Gorgeous," he answered smiling.

"We had a date tonight?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well a surprise," he replied.

She gave him a small smile, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Let's go," he told her smiling, holding up her jacket. She slipped into her jacket.

"Dad, I'll be back later," she called out.

"Be safe," Charlie answered.

Sue waved with a smile as they left. He held her hand as they walked over to the truck. Getting into the truck, he drove off.

Emmett kept glancing over at Bella; he had a romantic evening planned for them. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Just trust me babe," he answered smiling.

He kissed the back of her hand, moving his thumb over her wrist. Bella gave his hand a gentle squeeze, curious of what he had planned, but she couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

He stopped the truck and they got out. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well…I never told you this, but I kind of have my own little hideout out here," he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look as they went down a trail. "A hideout?" she asked.

"Well not really a hideout, but something for you and me," he replied.

Bella stopped when she saw a cabin at the end of the trail. "You own this?" she asked.

"Actually its dad's, but he and mom let me borrow it from time to time," he replied.

Feeling her heart beat a little faster, she followed him into the cabin. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The whole place was decorated with blue carnations and the lights were dimmed. "Emmett…" she said quietly.

"I felt that you deserve something special," he replied.

He kissed the back of her hand. "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you," he murmured.

"You show me all the time," she answered smiling.

"Well…I sent out for Chinese," he said slowly.

Bella laughed a little at his choice of dinner. "How sweet," she said smiling.

"I tried to cook, but I almost burnt the place down," he quipped.

Laughing some more, she walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest gently with a sigh. "Everything's perfect Emmett," she answered. Emmett hugged her gently, moving his hand over her back. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered.

Pulling back, he looked down at her with a smile. Bella smiled up at him before he leaned forward, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, moving her hands over his chest. Her eyes slid closed as she opened her mouth under his as he pulled her closer. She moaned softly into his mouth as he moved his hands over her arms.

Emmett nibbled on her bottom lip as he backed her up against the nearest wall before lifting her up off the floor to keep his neck from becoming stiff. She gasped softly, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Pulling away from the kiss, he moved his lips along her neck. Letting out a small gasp, she tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. Moving away from the wall, they moved over to the bed.

Setting her down in the middle of the mattress, he moved his hands inside of her shirt. Bella reached up, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. She started kissing over his neck and jaw while her hands moved under his t-shirt, moving her fingers over his muscled chest and stomach. Emmett groaned softly before pulling his shirt off. Leaning forward, she started to gently place kisses over his chest and stomach.

Pulling her back up, he kissed her deeply and passionately while taking off the over shirt and pulled her tank top off. He placed kisses all over her neck and throat while caressing her skin gently.

Soon their clothes were discarded. They constantly kissed and touched each other. Being this close felt like the most natural thing in the world. Moaning softly, she closed her eyes as he ran kisses all over her body, leaving not a single place left untouched. "You are so gorgeous," he whispered as his eyes trailed over her body. Bella smiled as she moved her fingers over his toned chest and stomach.

"You're not bad looking yourself handsome," she answered smiling.

Smiling softly, he kissed her gently while moving her hands above their heads, their clasped hands touching the headboard of the bed. "You can say no," he whispered. She moaned softly, arching her hips against his.

"I want to," she answered.

Moving his fingers through hers, he moved his lips over her jaw while gently moving inside her. Gasping softly, she closed her eyes tight. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently, waiting for her body to adjust to his size. He moved his lips over her neck, moving his kisses to her shoulder as he continued to move inside her. When he reached her virginity, he placed a few kisses against her shoulder again. As he thrust inside her all the way, he bit her shoulder at the same time. Bella let out a gasp.

"Ow! Emmett what'd you bite me for?" she asked in disbelief.

Emmett rested his forehead against hers. "We're one Gorgeous," he whispered. Bella realized he was fully within her and her eyes widened.

"Wow…" she whispered.

Smiling softly he slowly started a pace, moving within her. Bella moaned softly, closing her eyes as she felt pleasure rush through her. "Emmett…" she moaned.

"Bella…" he groaned softly.

She let out a gasp when she felt her climax building up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back. He groaned softly, pressing his forehead against the side of her head as he felt his own climax build up, but he wanted her to climax first. Bella let out a loud moan, her head falling back against the pillows. "Oh Emmett! Oh God!" she gasped as she climaxed hard. Emmett groaned, his hands gripping her hips a little.

"Bella," he groaned as he climaxed right after her.

They were completely still for the longest time. Emmett rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much," he whispered. Bella moved her fingers over his jaw.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

He kissed her tenderly as he moved to the side, holding her close. They lied there in the bed for what felt like hours before Bella looked at the clock. "I have to get home," she murmured. Emmett nodded as they got up and got dressed. Bella winced a little from the pain between her thighs.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's to be expected," she answered.

Looking over at Emmett, she smiled to see him in his sneakers, jeans, but no shirt. "What?" he asked smiling.

"You could pass off as a model if this baseball thing doesn't work out," she commented.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, there's a job for me," he quipped. Laughing along with him, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You should be the model," he put in.

"Nah not me," she answered.

Chuckling, he kissed the tip of her nose before letting her go to pull on his shirt. Bella held onto his hand after they cleaned up the food that they hadn't even touched, nor did they care to either. After the cabin was left spick and span, they knew it was time to head back.

After showering, Bella was lying in her bed awake staring out the window. She smiled when the window opened and Emmett climbed in. "Everyone asleep?" he asked quietly. She nodded her head slowly. Turning out the light, he climbed into her bed wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Turning around, she nuzzled his chest with a smile.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

He rubbed her back gently as they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's loving embrace.


	25. Changes in Life

Chapter 25: Changes in Life

Emmett returned to Stanford, Bella returned to Forks High school, everything seemed to have gone back to normal, sort of. Whenever Emmett was in town for a visit, they found their way to the cabin at least once where they made love for hours. Afterwards, Emmett would still climb in through her bedroom window and cuddle with her throughout the night. Everything was perfect, or so they thought.

Bella groaned softly when she woke up to her stomach tossing and turning. "Bella!" Seth called banging on the door.

"What?" she answered.

"Mom made bacon and eggs!" he called out.

Just the thought of the eggs made Bella's stomach turn. "I'll be there in a minute Seth," she answered. Getting up she ran into the bathroom once she new her stepbrother was downstairs and began to vomit. She placed her hand on her stomach letting out a groan. Her head was throbbing and her stomach wouldn't stop spinning.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Charlie asked concerned, having heard his daughter vomit as he walked by the bathroom.

"My stomach hurts," she replied.

Charlie held his daughter's hair back before placing his hand against her head to check for a fever. "Well you're feverish, but having just gotten sick wouldn't help you," he commented. She lied down on the tiled floor, biting her lower lip. "Its okay kiddo," Charlie assured her.

"It doesn't feel okay dad," she answered wincing.

"I know, I'll call a doctor and have you checked out," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath.

At the doctor's office, the doctor was checking everything. He gently touched her stomach. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

"Not much anymore," she replied.

He started writing things down. "Bella…are you sexually active?" he asked. Bella's face turned beet red, grateful that her dad's sitting out in the waiting area.

"Um…yeah," she replied.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been on birth control for the last five years," she replied.

The doctor nodded as he took out everything he needed for a blood test. She let out a sigh, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She turned her head away as she held out her arm, letting the doctor take the blood. She closed her eyes tight to keep herself from trying to look. The last thing she needed to do was faint in the doctor's office at the sight of blood. "I'll be back with the results shortly," he told her. She nodded her head slowly and let out a sigh, kicking her feet back and forth.

The longer she waited, the more nervous she became. Biting her lower lip, she twisted her necklace around as she looked at the charts on the walls. There were a ton of charts, but there was one chart she found herself staring at the longest, the pregnancy chart. Letting out a shaky breath, she pushed her hair from her eyes. "Come on Bella don't lose your head now," she told herself. Looking over at the wall again, she started counting back the days. Her eyes widened when the last time she and Emmett were together started going through her head like a movie.

_**Bella was sitting up in her bed reading over her history homework when she heard tapping on the window. She looked over to see Emmett sitting on the branch with a smile. Smiling she got up from her bed and opened the window. "Happy V-day," he told her grinning, holding out a dozen blue carnations.**_

_**"Aw thanks Emmett," she answered.**_

_**"You always said roses were corny so I got you your favorites," he told her climbing in the window.**_

_**"It was very sweet of you, thank you," she answered smiling.**_

_**Emmett smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babysitting again?" he asked.**_

_**"Not tonight, told everyone I had to study history tonight," she replied.**_

_**Chuckling lightly, he kissed her gently. "Well forget history let's study anatomy," he quipped.**_

_**"Yeah that wasn't corny at all," she answered rolling her eyes.**_

_**Laughing, he kissed her again before moving her back onto the bed.**_

Bella's eyes widened as she started counting back on the last day she had her period. Her heart plummeted when realization had hit her. The last time she had her period was the week before she and Emmett made love on Valentine's Day weekend, that was two months ago. "Oh no…" she whispered.

"Alright Bella…your blood work came back," he told her.

"You got the results so fast?" she asked.

"Very slow day in the lab today," he replied.

Bella swallowed hard. "And?" she asked.

"You are pregnant," he replied.

She felt the air leave her lungs. "Oh God…oh no…" she whispered. She placed her hand on her stomach when she suddenly thought of her dad who was sitting in the waiting room to find out what was going on. Now she was terrified of how to tell her father that she was going to have a baby.

Walking out of the doctor's office, she looked over to see Charlie waiting. "Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…can I tell you what he said when we get home?" she asked.

"Sure, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" she replied as they left the clinic.

When they arrived home, Bella had Charlie and Sue sit down in the living room. She stood in front of them, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Um…Sue…dad…my blood test came back really fast at the clinic today. He told me what was going on with me…even though I kinda figured it out before he came back," she explained.

"Well…what is it?" Charlie asked.

At this point, her heart was almost beating out of her chest. "I'm…I'm…I…" she stuttered. Sue stared at her stepdaughter when she realized what she was trying to say.

"How far along?" she asked.

Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah…two months…" she replied swallowing hard.

"I thought you were on the pill!" Charlie exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am…well…was, have to stop taking them now," Bella muttered.

Sue placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Charlie don't," she whispered.

"Bella you're still in high school," he answered.

"I know," Bella murmured.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry that I'm a failure now," she told him.

"Oh Bell now," Charlie murmured.

He got up from the couch and hugged her. "My God you're never a failure," he answered rubbing her back. Bella hugged him back, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm just shocked," he told her. He pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "I just can't believe it, you're still in high school," he added.

"I can still graduate," she answered.

She let out a deep breath. "I can still go to college," she added.

"It'll be hard," he answered.

Biting her lower lip, she rested her hand on her stomach. "My life hasn't been easy before, at least this challenge can have a better outcome," she added. Charlie kissed her forehead gently before hugging his daughter tight. Bella hugged him back, closing her eyes.

Two days later, Bella was sitting in the back of her truck, kicking her feet back and forth while listening to her iPod when she saw Emmett's truck pull up, removing her earbuds; she got off the tailgate of the truck. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

He hugged her gently. Bella hugged him back, letting out a sigh. "What's going on? It sounded urgent on my voicemail," he commented.

"I just thought it would be better this way than over the phone," she answered.

Pulling away, he stroked her cheek gently. "What is it Gorgeous? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Emmett, I promise," she answered.

She held onto his hands, letting out a deep breath. "Just…something has happened," she murmured.

"What?" he asked.

Feeling her heart thump hard against her chest, she let out a shaky breath. "Emmett…I'm pregnant," she whispered. Standing there in disbelief, he stood in silence. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I took my pill all the time even then…" Emmett suddenly interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. Standing there stunned, she slowly started kissing back.

"A baby is a great thing Gorgeous," he whispered against her lips.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around. "I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed. Bella laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Baby this is great news," he told her setting her down on the ground. He placed his hand on her stomach, moving his thumb in circles. "Wow a baby," he whispered.

"Seeing your reaction makes this not so bad," she commented.

"It shouldn't be bad at all Bells, not at all. This is our baby, yours and mine," he answered.

Bella smiled as he kept touching her stomach. "We created this together," he said quietly, mostly to himself than to her. His eyes glued to her stomach as if he were trying to see through her stomach to look at the baby growing within her.

"Emmett, you won't see or feel anything yet," she commented.

Chuckling, he rested his forehead against hers. "This is great Bella, so great," he whispered. He kissed her neck and shoulder gently. "I love you, both of you," he murmured against her skin. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you too, I love you both," she answered.

Smiling, Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around again. Bella laughed, clinging to him.

Another week later, Bella was at one of Emmett's games, Stanford vs. Texas State. She was watching as Emmett was practicing his swing with a small smile. "Is he up yet?" Alice asked sitting next to her.

"Not yet," Bella replied.

Jasper sat on Alice's other side while holding her hand. "Hey did you hear a few scouts from some baseball teams are here today?" Jasper asked.

"What? I thought that was next week?" Bella asked surprised.

"No, they're here. They're the guys you see walking around the stands," Jasper replied gesturing to one of the guys walking around.

"Oh god…" Bella whispered.

She rested her hand over her stomach, biting her lower lip when Emmett went up to bat. "A scout from the Mariners and the Cubs are here to see Emmett," Alice commented.

"How did you guys find this out?" Bella asked.

"Overheard them by accident when I was getting drinks," Jasper replied.

Looking out at the field, she watched as Emmett swung the bat and the ball made a loud crack against the bat before flying high in the sky. "Miss it, miss it, miss it," Bella muttered to the player trying to catch Emmett's hit. She let out a shriek of excitement when the ball went right over the wall out of the player's reach. "Yes! Yes he missed it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Alice started laughing.

"Bella, I think you're hanging around Alice too much," Jasper quipped.

"This is Emmett's big day. He should definitely impress these scouts then," Bella answered.

Alice smiled. "Emmett's a shoe in, he's a great player," she commented. Nodding in agreement, she watched with a smile as Emmett went back into the pit, his teammates cheering over another homerun.

After the game, Bella was standing outside the team's locker room when Emmett came out. "You won!" Bella exclaimed smiling.

"We did!" he answered grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around.

Bella laughed, holding onto him. "Daddy one kiddo," he told his unborn child. Smiling as she watched him talk to their unborn child, she looked up when a guy walked over.

"Emmett Cullen?" he called.

Emmett stood up. "Yeah," he answered raising an eyebrow. The man smiled as he held out his hand.

"I'm Bob Travis, I represent the Seattle Mariners," he informed.

Emmett's eyes widened as he shook his hand. "Honor to meet you sir," Emmett answered.

"You played an impressive game out there. Very impressive, you're one good ballplayer," he told the young man.

"Thank you sir," Emmett answered.

"I would like…" the man started.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his card. "Call this number and we'll talk with the coach to see if you'd like to be on our team," he informed. Emmett's eyes widened even more if it were at all possible.

"Sure thing, sir, thank you Mr. Travis," Emmett answered shaking his hand again.

"One good ballplayer, the team would be lucky to have you on it," he commented before walking away.

"Thank you again Mr. Travis!" Emmett called out.

Bella was watching with the biggest grin she ever had on her face. "Emmett that's great!" she exclaimed.

"This is incredible!" Emmett exclaimed hugging her again.

Bella hugged him back with a smile as he lifted her up off the floor, swinging her back and forth. "Congratulations baby," Bella told him, hugging him.

"Thank you Gorgeous," he answered.

He set her back down on the ground, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back with a smile. Things were slowly beginning to fall into place. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you baby," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

Emmett crouched down, kissing her stomach. "Love you little guy or girl," he told their unborn child.

"Come on, we have to celebrate," Bella answered smiling.

"Yes, this is definitely a day to celebrate," he agreed.

Bella laughed when he lifted her up onto his back and they left the stadium, meeting up with Jasper and Alice to celebrate their many victories.


	26. Blessing and Loyalty

Chapter 26: Blessing and Loyalty

Bella let out a deep breath as she was sitting in the doctor's office with Emmett. "You okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, just nervous about seeing the baby for the first time," she replied.

Smiling, he kissed the side of her head. "Everything's going to be okay," he murmured.

"I hope so," she answered, biting her lower lip.

Emmett rubbed her arm gently when the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Tucker, I'll be your doctor during the pregnancy," he informed.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, my girlfriend, Bella Swan," Emmett answered shaking his hand.

Dr. Tucker shook their hands with a smile. "So…ready to see your baby?" he asked bringing the equipment over.

"Yep, nervous about it, but yeah," Bella replied.

The doctor smiled as he hooked everything. "Could you just lift your shirt up a little and pull your pants down to your hips please?" he asked. Bella did as she was told, letting out a deep breath. "Do you know how far along you are?" the doctor asked, moving the Doppler over her stomach.

"Um…about ten weeks," Bella replied.

The doctor smiled as he turned on the screen. "Well there's your baby's heartbeat right here…" he started. Emmett stared at the screen with a smile, his thumb moving over her hand. "Hmm…" the doctor murmured, making Bella's heart drop.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked nervously.

"Nope your baby is healthy," he replied.

Dr. Tucker pointed at the screen. "There's baby A," he told them.

"Baby A?" Emmett asked.

Chuckling he pointed another blob on the screen. "There's another baby in there," he told the couple. Bella's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Twins? We're having twins?" she asked in shocked.

"Yep, both very healthy babies," he replied smiling.

Bella let out a deep breath, looking up at Emmett. "Twins," she whispered. Emmett smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Twins," he murmured, rubbing her arm.

They both looked at the screen again at their two unborn children. "Can you tell the sexes yet?" Bella asked.

"Sorry it's still too early," the doctor replied.

Biting her lower lip, she stared up at the screen. "Hey babies," she whispered to her children. Emmett smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Later that day, Emmett waited until Bella went to go to Angela's to study before parking in front of the house. Getting out of his truck, he walked over to the front door, knocking on it once he reached it. Sue opened the door, a surprised look on her face. "Oh Emmett hello, Bella just left," she commented.

"Yeah I know, I actually came here to see Charlie, is he home?" he asked.

"Yeah he's home, Charlie, Emmett's here to see you," Sue called.

Charlie looked up from his game when Emmett walked in. "Hey Emmett," Charlie greeted standing up.

"Hey Chief Swan," Emmett answered shaking his hand.

"Have a seat," Charlie told him.

"Can I get you anything?" Sue asked.

"No thank you ma'am," Emmett replied.

Sue smiled before going upstairs. "What can I do for you Emmett?" Charlie asked turning off the game.

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about Bella," Emmett informed.

Sighing, Charlie rubbed his hands together. "I knew this day was going to come," he commented chuckling. Emmett smiled a little.

"Chief, I care for your daughter a lot. I would do anything for her; I would give her anything she could ever want even though that would be the last thing she would want. I love her more than anything and I just want to make her happy. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy," Emmett explained.

Charlie chuckled softly to see the young man's nervousness. "Emmett, you make my daughter happy just by walking in the room. I never saw my daughter so happy except for when you're around," he answered. Emmett smiled a little, twisting his bracelet around his wrist.

"Chief Swan, may I have your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?" Emmett asked.

Charlie smiled at the young man in front of him. "Emmett, I can't imagine any other guy marrying my daughter," he commented. Emmett let out a deep breath. "Just take care of my little girl, Emmett," he insisted.

"You have nothing to worry about," Emmett answered smiling.

Charlie shook his hand. "I believe you," he told him. Emmett smiled before he got up and left the house to plan on how he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams.

That night, Emmett had decided to go out with Jasper and Edward to Port Angeles. Sitting in a club with his brothers, all three of them had decided they wouldn't drink with the fact they all drove separately to town. "So, Em, when are you popping the question to Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet," Emmett replied.

He kept opening and closing the box, staring at the ring with a smile. "I would like it to blow her mind though when it happens," he added.

"Hey you're the one asking her, she'll be happy no matter what," Edward answered.

"Speaking of weddings, when are you and Rosalie tying the knot?" he asked taking a drink of his coke.

"We were thinking sometime in the summer, that way everyone can make it," Edward replied sitting back in his seat.

Emmett grinned before taking another drink of his soda. "Since when did the three of us become saps?" he asked, making all three of them start laughing.

"The girls," Jasper replied simply.

"Well except for Eddie, he's always been a sap," Emmett quipped.

Edward rolled his eyes a little. "At least I've already done the hard part, I proposed. Rosalie took control of the wedding plans as soon as she had the ring on her finger," he commented.

"I don't think Bella's going to want anything huge," Emmett answered.

"Not if Alice has anything to say about it, she's been wanting to plan your guys' wedding since Bella's sweet 16," Jasper replied.

Emmett laughed when he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. Looking over, he saw Shawna standing in the corner. "Damn what the hell is she doing here?" he muttered.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Shawna Perkins, she's done nothing but follow me around," Emmett replied.

"What you have your own personal stalker?" Edward asked.

"Basically," Emmett replied.

He let out a sigh as he put his drink down. "I'm going to tell her to buzz off," he told them before getting out of his chair.

Walking over to Shawna, he stood in front of her. "I thought you would never notice me," she commented.

"Shawna, back off," he told her.

"What's the wrong Emmett? Afraid to be with a real woman?" she asked with a grin, dragging her finger down his chest.

"I already have a real woman," Emmett replied pushing her hand away.

"She's a high school student, what can she possibly give you?" she asked.

She grinned as she teasingly moved her finger along his chest, moving her hand lower to the front of his jeans. "Hey knock it off," he told her grabbing her wrist.

"Come on Emmett, just a little fun. No one would ever have to know," she commented.

"Yeah someone would know, because I don't keep secrets from my girlfriend nor should I," he answered.

Shawna rolled her eyes. "You are so whipped Emmett Cullen," she commented.

"No, in love, two different things here. I don't want you, I don't even _like_ you. You follow me around and you hack into my computer, that is harassment and stalking. I can have you arrested," he told her.

Before he could react, she had him cornered against the wall. "I'll leave you alone on one condition," she answered.

"No conditions," Emmett answered, keeping his hands at his sides.

"What does she have that I don't?" Shawna pouted.

"My children," Emmett replied pushing her away.

Shawna's mouth dropped. "She's still in high school! That's so wrong!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong is you not leaving me alone. Bella is a better woman than you'll ever be. So leave me alone Shawna before I start pressing charges!" he snapped before walking away.

Shawna glared as he walked away, stomping out of the club. Emmett sat back down in his chair with a sigh. "What a fucking nightmare," he muttered.

"Well she's gone now don't worry about it," Jasper answered.

"I won't, we're here to party aren't we?" Emmett asked with a grin, making his brothers laugh as they continued on with their "private party".


	27. The Perfect Moment

Chapter 27: The Perfect Moment

Emmett let out a deep breath as he stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie for Bella's senior prom. She didn't want to go, but after Emmett heard that their theme was _A Night in Venice_, he couldn't pass up that moment. After talking Bella to going to the prom, he let Alice take the reins and get Bella beautiful and perfect for this prom night. "Emmett," Esme called. She walked in with a smile to see her son all ready for prom. "You look so handsome," she commented straightening his tie.

"Thanks mom," he answered.

Esme smiled straightening his jacket. "So tonight's the night?" she asked.

"Hopefully, as long as nothing interrupts me," he replied smiling.

Smiling softly, Esme kissed his cheek. "Good luck sweetheart," she told him.

"Thanks ma," he answered.

He kissed her cheek gently before hugging her gently, lifting her up off the floor with ease. Esme was stunned, but then she hugged him back with a small laugh. "Go on, you're going to be late to pick her up," she told him. Nodding he set her back down on the floor before leaving. Sighing, Esme twisted her wedding ring around on her finger as she watched Emmett leave to pick Bella up.

When Emmett arrived at the Swan house, he got out of the car smiling when Bella walked out of the house. "Wow…" he murmured. The dress she wore was pale blue, empire waist with rhinestones around the waist, and spaghetti straps. On her feet were a pair of sky blue flats and she had a white shawl over her shoulders. Her hair was down, curled, and she had a blue carnation pinned in her hair. "You look…stunning," he said smiling.

"You look dashing yourself," she answered smiling.

Emmett removed the corsage from it's box, putting it around her wrist. "Ready for another try at prom?" he asked smiling.

"If I must," she replied with a sigh, making him chuckle.

He opened the door for her, having her sit down in the passenger's side of the truck. "See you later Chief Swan," he called out to Charlie.

"Don't bring her home too late," Charlie answered.

"No worries," Emmett told him before getting into the truck.

Sue stood behind her husband, resting her chin over his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Charlie replied with a sigh.

Smiling, she kissed his shoulder before they went back into the house.

When Emmett and Bella arrived at prom, the music was blasting from inside the place the school had rented. "Ready?" Emmett asked.

"I guess," she replied.

Getting out of the truck, he walked over to Bella's side and opened the door for her. Bella smiled as she slipped her hand into his as he helped her out of the truck. They walked through and went to get their pictures taken. "Shall we?" Emmett asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"I don't know if I can," she replied.

Smiling, he held onto her hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. "People are staring," she whispered.

"They're staring because you're the most beautiful woman in the world and everyone here is just jealous," he answered as he slowly spun her around.

"Emmett, I am four months pregnant with twins and even if it weren't for the twins I'm still plain looking," she told him.

Rolling his eyes, he placed his hands on her waist, getting her to sway with the music. "Bella stop talking nonsense. You're gorgeous," he answered. He kissed her tenderly. Bella kissed him back, her hands on his arms. Just as they got into the fast song, that song ended and _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis began to play.

Smiling, Emmett wrapped his arms around her back as they danced slowly to the song. Bella bit her lower lip, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

He tilted her chin up, kissing her softly. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back. After a few seconds they pulled away from their kiss. Bella smiled, resting her head on Emmett's shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music. "You okay?" he asked.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not crippled," she quipped.

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head as they continued to dance together. He moved his hand over her stomach, smiling at the fact that their children were growing inside her. "Hey, follow me," he told her, holding her hands. Bella nodded her head slowly as she held his hand and he led her outside.

They stood in the lit up gardens, the water fountain was going, it was a beautiful setting. To Emmett, it was the perfect setting. Stopping, he let out a deep breath as he turned to face her. "Bella…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" she answered.

He moved his hands up and down her arms. "You know how much I love you right?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," she replied.

Emmett's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Bella could see that he was nervous, extremely nervous and that just wasn't him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied.

Letting out a deep breath, he looked down at her. "Bella….since I was thirteen and we first met all I could ever think about was you. When Charlie took you to Forks with him, you took a piece of me with you. I love you and our unborn children more than anything," he explained.

Crouching down on one knee, he gripped her hands gently. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh God…" she whispered. Emmett smiled a little, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Before you came into my life, for years I felt like I was just a curse that walked the face of this earth. I felt like someone who was a mistake and had no purpose on this planet," he added.

"Em…" she murmured, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"But with you I don't feel that way anymore," he told her.

Swallowing hard, he let out another deep breath. "Being with you has been an honor, a pleasure, and a gift. I'm still trying to figure out what I did to deserve a woman life you. So I have to ask…" he trailed off. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the box. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and for the last six years this is the moment I've been waiting for…" he opened the box to reveal the ring, "will you marry me?"

Bella's heart was beating fast in her own chest, she let out a shaky breath as she looked into Emmett's hopeful blue eyes. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," she replied smiling. Emmett slipped the ring onto her finger and swept her up into his arms. She laughed as she clung to him as he continued spinning her around and around.

"This girl is marrying me!" Emmett announced to anyone who would listen.

Bella rolled her eyes as he set her down. "She's going to marry me!" he exclaimed. He hugged her tight with a smile, swinging her around again.

"Hey, careful, careful the babies," she told him.

"Sorry," he chuckled, kissing her gently.

Bella kissed him back with a smile, wrapping her arms around his back. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered.

Smiling, he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. This was the greatest night of their lives.


	28. Double Miracles

Chapter 28: Double Miracles

It was September; Bella was thirty-seven weeks pregnant and did not want to get off the couch or anything. Even if she wanted to, she needed help. Emmett walked downstairs to find his fiancé struggling to get up. "Baby, you okay?" he asked.

"Yep, your children won't let me get off the couch," she replied.

Emmett hurried over, helping her up off the couch. "You okay now?" he asked.

"My back hurts and my feet are throbbing like mad," she replied.

Bella let out a shriek when he suddenly lifted her up. "Emmett careful you're going to hurt yourself!" she exclaimed.

"Gorgeous, you're light as a feather to me," he answered.

"I'm a pretty heavy feather then," she told him.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, the last doctor's appointment," he informed. She sighed as he carried her out to the car.

When they arrived at the clinic, Bella was lying back on the table while the doctor was checking on their babies. "Do you guys want to know the sexes?" Dr. Tucker asked.

"No, we decided to keep that a surprise," Bella replied.

"Well, we should check you to see if you have dilated," Dr. Tucker informed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, no one said anything about checking for dilation," Emmett commented.

Bella laughed. "Emmett, it's fine," she assured him. She felt her face flush a little with embarrassment over the whole thing though.

"Well…you are a centimeter dilated," Dr. Tucker informed.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well with her being pregnant with twins, being dilated at all isn't surprising. Just keep a close eye on her," Dr. Tucker replied.

Emmett nodded his head slowly, holding Bella's hand. "Yep, I'll keep a close eye on her," he replied smiling. Bella gave him a smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Three days later, Bella was in the hospital breathing through her contractions. Emmett was stroking her hair gently, trying to help her relax. "Sit up Gorgeous," he told her.

"No you sit up," she groaned.

Emmett helped her sit up and sat behind her on the bed. She whimpered softly as he started rubbing her shoulders and arms. "Just breathe through the contraction, grab onto my legs or something," he told her. Bella felt another contraction rip through her and grabbed onto his legs with a small shriek of pain. Emmett winced slightly, but knowing that she was going through so much pain made him feel guilty. "Just keep breathing Bella," he instructed.

"You keep breathing Emmett, just shut up," she snapped.

Emmett sighed as he continued to rub her shoulders and her arms. After the contraction passed, she fell back against his chest. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I'm so sorry for being mean," she answered.

"Just relax Gorgeous," he answered.

She started relaxing back against his chest. Emmett kissed the back of her shoulder while rubbing her stomach gently.

The hours ticked by and the doctor nodded. "Alright, it's time to start pushing," he informed. Bella bit her lower lip, holding onto Emmett's hand as tight as she could. "Dad you going to be okay?" Dr. Tucker asked.

"Yep, I'm good," Emmett, replied.

Bella let out a small gasp of pain before a whimper escaped her lips. Emmett rested his forehead against the side of her head. "I can't push I'm tired," Bella answered.

"You have to push baby," Emmett whispered.

Holding onto his hand as tight as she could, Bella felt her next contraction and started pushing while the nurse was counting for her.

After what felt like hours, a baby's scream filled the delivery room. "It's a boy," the doctor announced, showing the couple the screaming newborn.

"A boy…he's so beautiful…" Bella whispered with tears in her eyes.

Emmett was beaming with job when he saw his newborn son. The nurse took the baby away to get him cleaned up. After she was able to rest a couple of minutes, Bella sat up again with Emmett's help as she started pushing again. "Good Bella, good, good, good, I can see the top of baby B's head," Dr. Tucker told her. Bella was gasping for breath. "Just keep going," the doctor, told her. Pushing as hard as she could, she felt her second child's body leave her.

The second baby's wail entered the room; the doctor was smiling behind the mask. "It's a girl," he told them. Emmett stared at his daughter with wide eyes.

"A girl? Really?" Bella asked amazed.

"Yes," the doctor replied chuckling.

Emmett kissed the side of Bella's head. "You were great baby," he whispered.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Well they screamed which is a good sign," Dr. Tucker replied as he went to check on the babies.

"A boy and a girl, that's incredible," Bella commented.

Emmett smiled, stroking her arm. "Emmett, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm just…stunned," he replied.

Bella stroked his jaw gently with a smile. "Our children," she murmured.

"Our children," he agreed smiling.

Bella leaned against his chest spent from the long, trying ordeal. Except she was grinning from ear to ear, she had two children. A handsome son and a beautiful daughter, everything felt so perfect.

Once they were moved out of the delivery room and into a regular hospital room, Bella was able to rest. Except, she wanted to see her children. She was anxious about seeing the twins before everyone else had to see them. At this moment, Emmett was out in the waiting room announcing the birth of their son and daughter. "Here they are," a nurse announced smiling, wheeling the babies in. Bella sat up smiling tiredly. "Which one would you like to hold first?" the nurse asked.

"Can I see my son please?" Bella asked.

The nurse placed the little boy into her arms. The boy opened his eyes briefly, let out a little noise, and closed his eyes again. She held her son's tiny hand with a smile. "Have you and your husband picked out names?" the nurse asked. Bella smiled "husband", even though it was not official yet but it sounded nice.

"Um…we decided to name the boy Liam Charles Cullen," Bella replied.

"And the girl?" the nurse asked.

Bella looked over at her daughter, biting her lower lip.

Emmett walked into the room to find Bella resting back against her bed with their son in her arms. "How's our son?" he asked smiling.

"Liam's good, he just ate. The doctor said they're doing very well," she told him smiling.

Emmett smiled as he lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Emmett," she murmured.

"Yeah Gorgeous," Emmett answered.

She smiled softly while holding Liam's tiny hand. "I named her Alana Renee," she told him quietly. Emmett's heart stopped at what she said. He looked up at her in disbelief. "What better names for our daughter than the names of the two strongest women we ever knew?" she answered. Emmett let out a deep breath as he cradled his daughter to his chest.

"Bella you have no idea how much that means to me," he whispered.

"I think I have a general picture of it," she answered.

He walked over, kissing her tenderly. "I love you, I love you so much," he whispered.

"And I love you too," she replied.

She kissed the top of Liam's head before kissing Alana's forehead. Emmett smiled, stroking his daughter's cheek before kissing the top of his son's head. The babies let out noises before going back to sleep. The young couple sat together when the family came in. While everyone cooed over the newborns, Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella. Bella rested her head on his shoulder with a tired smile. "Our babies," she whispered.

"Our babies," Emmett answered.


	29. Plans

Chapter 29: Plans

Bella let out a gasp when she woke up to the sounds of one of the babies crying. "I'll get him or her baby," Emmett said quietly moving to get up.

"That's sweet of you, Emmett, but I need to feed which ever baby it is this time," she told him sitting up.

Blushing she gestured to her breasts. "They're kinda full," she commented. Chuckling, he kissed her neck gently.

"Well, I'll just check on baby 2," he answered getting up.

Bella smiled as they both got out of bed.

Walking into the nursery, they realized it was Alana screaming and crying. "Aw, hungry sweetheart?" Bella asked, lifting her daughter up. Alana calmed down a little, still fussing as Bella sat down in the rocking chair to nurse. Emmett smiled tiredly as he walked over, lifting Liam up from his crib.

"Whatcha doin buddy huh? Wondering why that sister of yours is screaming and crying?" he asked chuckling at the look on his son's face.

He carried his son over to the changing table, checking his diaper. "Emmett, you have to get up early," she commented.

"I'll be there in time," he answered smiling.

He changed Liam's diaper and started opening several different drawers. "What are you looking for?" Bella asked curiously.

"Where are all his clothes?" Emmett asked.

"They should be in the drawer under the actual changing table," she replied.

"No the diapers and the wipes are in there," Emmett told her.

Bella let out a sigh. "Alice…" she sighed.

"What did that sister of mine do now?" he asked.

"Em, why don't you check the twins' closet?" she suggested.

Walking over, Emmett opened the closet the door. "Damn! This is like ten times the clothes we both them!" he exclaimed. Liam jumped at his father's loud voice; his lower lip began to tremble. "Sorry, sorry," Emmett murmured, lifting his whimpering son back into his arms.

"You know Alice, she's going crazy over the baby clothes stuff," she replied.

Emmett nodded, patting his son's back gently. The baby calmed down, giving Emmett a chance to walk over. "She has outfits matched up," he told his wife.

"You're kidding," Bella, answered.

"If I'm lying I'm dyin," he told her.

He held up a hanger, showing her an outfit Alice put together for Liam. "Why must she change the whole thing around?" she sighed rocking back and forth.

"It's Alice, she gets so excited," Emmett replied chuckling.

Putting Liam back down on the changing table, he put on the little night outfit Alice put together. "She even has them put together for the day," Bella commented staring at the closet.

"Yep," he replied.

"Emmett, could you take her for a second?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

He lifted Alana up into his arms while Bella fixed her nightshirt. Gently placing the baby over his shoulder, he patted her back gently to get her to burp. After putting the twins back into their cribs, he turned out the closet light, and turned around to find his wife fast asleep in the rocking chair. Smiling softly, he walked over and lifted her up into his arms. "Just rest Gorgeous," he whispered carrying her back to bed.

Setting her back down on the bed, he covered her up in the satin sheets and the flower printed satin comforter. Seeing her wrapped up in the blue and purple blankets made him smile a little as he sat in a chair that was across from the bed. He had lost count of all the times after they checked on the twins and he carried her back to their room just to watch her sleep. This woman was going to be his wife; she had agreed to spend the rest of eternity with him. It made his heart swell with pride and joy knowing that this was the woman he was spending forever with. "Emmett…" Bella whispered softly in her sleep. Getting up from the chair, he crawled back under the blankets.

"I'm here Gorgeous," he whispered, even though she was asleep.

She reached out, wrapping her arms around his arm. Emmett kissed her forehead gently. "I love you so much Bella, I wish I knew how to show you," he whispered gently. He nuzzled her neck gently before he fell asleep with his forehead resting against hers.

The next day, Emmett was holding out his arms out in front of him as the tailor checked the lengths of his sleeves. "Too short?" the man asked.

"Nope, the sleeves are fight, but I think the shoulders are a bit tight," Emmett replied.

Jasper chuckled lightly at his brother. Emmett suddenly let out a yawn, shaking his head a little. "Damn," he muttered.

"Another late night?" Edward asked.

"Double the crying at night, not fun," Emmett replied.

"That's parenthood," Jasper commented.

"Yeah well wait until you and Alice start having kids, then you'll see what I'm talking about," Emmett replied.

Smiling a little, Emmett looked back at the mirror when he mentioned his fiancé and children. This was going to be one of the greatest moments of his life, making Bella his wife.

Bella sighed as Alice put in another pin her wedding dress. "Alice, I think this is way, way, way too much," she insisted.

"Nonsense, it's a wedding, you look gorgeous," Alice answered smiling.

She finished putting pins in the dress. The petite young woman let out a shriek, clapping her hands excitedly. "You look amazing!" she announced. Bella refused to look in the mirror, to see herself in the wedding gown Alice had designed and made for her.

"Thanks Alice, but could you…you know add more fabric to the chest area?" Bella asked.

"Why? It looks awesome," Alice answered.

"Alice, if I bend over I'm going to fall out," Bella told her.

Alice huffed. "Fine," she muttered. She started grabbing more fabric, holding it up to Bella's chest to figure out how she was going to design it.

"Thank you," Bella told her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You're welcome, this wedding is going to be the wedding of the century in Forks," Alice commented.

"Alice…" Bella started.

"Within reason," Alice put in quickly.

Smiling, Bella looked at her engagement ring. She didn't care for a semi-large wedding, but as long as she was marrying Emmett, it was going to be the greatest day of her life.


	30. Wedding Rehearsal Blunder

Chapter 30: Wedding Rehearsal Blunder

Bella sighed as she was trying to get Liam into his clothes. "Alice, how are you doing with Alana?" Bella asked.

"Done!" Alice announced.

Turning around, the young woman's mouth dropped. "Alice!" she exclaimed.

"What? Don't you think she's cute?" Alice asked.

"She looks like Little Bo Beep!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh she does not," Alice, answered.

Bella walked over and held up the little sheep that was attached to the skirt of the dress Alana was wearing. "I rest my case," she commented.

"Bella, don't ruin all of my fun with my niece," Alice pouted.

Bella sighed before lifting Liam up into her arms. Liam let out a little noise before resting his little head onto his mother's shoulder. Bella smiled, rubbing her three-month-old son's back gently. Kissing the top of his dark head, she swayed a little with him in her arms. "Come on we're going to be late," Alice, informed. Nodding her head slowly, Bella followed Alice out.

Emmett sighed as he got out of the showers after practicing. "Hey Emmett, good luck tomorrow," his friend, Keith, called.

"Thanks Keith," Emmett answered.

After changing back into his clothes, he grabbed his duffel. He reached into his jacket to grab his keys when he realized his keys weren't in his pocket. "What the hell…" he muttered. Reaching under the bench, he felt around to see if his keys had dropped on the floor. Reaching into his locker, he looked around to see if he had missed his jacket pocket and the keys landed in the bottom.

Just as he went to stand up, something hard and heavy hit him on the back of his head and his entire world went black.

Bella sighed as she stood in the gardens where the wedding was going to take place. Liam was beginning to fuss, pulling on the necklace around his mother's neck. "What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked quietly, kissing his forehead gently. She rocked him back and forth, as she looked around. "Where's your daddy at huh?" she murmured.

"Bella, where's Emmett?" Alice asked walking over.

"I don't know, I tried calling his phone but it went straight to voicemail. He usually turns it back on after he's done with baseball practice," Bella replied.

Alana was in her stroller fussing as well. "And the twins just won't stop fussing," she murmured. Bella looked up when she saw Keith. "Keith!" she called.

"Hey Bells, where's Emmett at?" Keith asked.

"I was hoping you knew," Bella replied.

"I saw him in the locker room, I had to run back home to pick up the wife. I thought he'd be here by now," Keith commented.

Bella's heart began to beat hard and fast into her chest. "Alice where's my dad?" she asked.

"He's over at the end of the aisle waiting," Alice replied.

Placing Liam into her arms, Bella hurried over to her father. "Dad," she called.

"Emmett here?" Charlie asked.

"No, dad, something's wrong," she replied.

Bella let out a gasp when her phone suddenly went off. Holding it up, she saw that it was a text message from a private name and private number that read:

**_You will never see him again._**

Reading the text, Bella's legs suddenly gave out from under her. Moving as fast as he could, Charlie grabbed his daughter around her waist as she collapsed, the phone dropping from her hand. "DR. CULLEN!" Charlie called as his daughter lost consciousness.

Emmett woke up to a throbbing headache. "Shit, what the hell hit me?" he muttered. Moving to touch his head, he suddenly realized he couldn't move his arms at all. Looking up, his arms were chained above his head. "Dammit," he muttered, tugging hard at his restraints, but they didn't even budge. He looked around; he was in a room that was only lit by a dim lamp. "Where am I the house of horrors?" he muttered.

"No but you'll wish you were," a voice commented.

Looking around, he saw a dark figure standing in the corner. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"You don't know me, but your precious Bella does," his kidnapper informed.

"Again, who the hell are you?" Emmett repeated.

Chuckling evilly, the person turned the light up another notch, revealing a man with icy blue eyes, sandy-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing black boots, torn blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. "James, nice to finally meet you Emmett," he commented with a sneer. Emmett glared at him, his blood boiling.

"You're the one who almost beat Bella to death when she was only twelve!" he snapped.

"No that wasn't me, that was Victoria," James replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Emmett struggled a little harder against his restraints. "Why the hell am I here?" he demanded.

"You were in my way," James replied conversationally.

"Of what?" Emmett demanded.

"You were taking what is rightfully mine. You were going to ruin a fourteen-year-old plan!" James snapped.

Emmett stared at him as if the man had grown a second head on his shoulder. Before he could react, James reeled a fist back, punching him in right in the stomach. The young man gasped for air as the air was literally knocked from his lungs. If it weren't for the chains, he would've collapsed to his knees. "A plan I have started fourteen years ago almost ruined because of you!" he snapped. Before Emmett could react, James punched him in the face.

Back at the Cullen house, Bella was curled up on what used to be Emmett's bed, trying to catch her breath from all the sobbing she had done. Charlie was downstairs contacting anyone and everyone who could give any kind of information whatsoever. "Bella…" Sue said softly, stroking her stepdaughter's hair. Bella was silent, staring at the far wall. "Bella, talk to me sweetheart," she said quietly.

"I want to see my kids," was Bella's only answer.

Sue sighed as she placed the twins in front of Bella. Sitting up, Bella pushed her hair from her eyes looking at her sleeping children. Carefully lifting them both up, she cuddled them close. "Daddy's okay, he has to be okay," she whispered. The more she thought about Emmett, the more she began to fall apart. Without hurting the babies, she curled up a little, holding them close as she cried herself to sleep.


	31. Unlikely Rescuer

Chapter 31: Unlikely Rescuer

Emmett groaned when he woke up to a bunch in the face. "Rise and shine," James told him with a glare. Emmett's shoulders, wrists, and arms were throbbing from being in the same position for so long. Coughing, he suddenly felt the irony taste in his mouth. "Don't be such a puss," he muttered.

Emmett glared at James before spitting in the man's face since his legs were hurting too much for him to kick him. Wiping the spit from his face, James began punching and kicking Emmett repeatedly. No matter how horrible the pain was, Emmett was not going to give James that satisfaction of hearing him utter any kind of noise of pain.

As he went through his torture, his mind stayed on Bella. Her beautiful face, her sparkling brown eyes, her musical laughter filled his head, and what was breaking his heart more was the fact that he knew what today was. Today he was supposed to be marrying Bella, to see her walk down the aisle in her beautiful gown, and to live out the dream he had since he was a fourteen-year-old boy who had fallen in love with a thirteen-year-old girl. She was the mother of his beautiful children, which hurt more than the punches and the kicks. Even when James left, the throbbing pain in his chest would not leave. His mind began to drift back to Bella and the twins, his safe haven.

_Bella was lying next to him on the bed with a smile, giggling a little as he was moving his fingers over her stomach. "Wow they're really moving around in there," he commented._

_"Well, two babies sharing one room it's getting a little cramped in there," she answered smiling._

_Emmett smiled as he pulled her shirt up, kissing her stomach. "Hey you guys, stop fighting in there," he told their unborn children, making her laugh a little more. He moved his hand back and forth over her stomach, his thumb moving over the scar on her stomach. Sighing, she rested her hand on his hand. "You're beautiful," he told her softly._

_"I'm six and a half months pregnant, I don't think I look that beautiful Em," she answered._

_He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, you'll always look beautiful to me," he murmured. He kissed her tenderly, his hand on the back of her neck. Bella kissed him back, moving her hand over his arm. "I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too," she answered._

_Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his. "You know what you could do for me?" she asked._

_"What's that?" he asked._

_"Could you go out and get me a pizza?" she asked._

_Emmett laughed as he got off the bed. "What toppings Gorgeous?" he asked. She pulled her shirt back down._

_"Mm extra cheese, pineapple, onions, olives," she replied._

_"Okay how about a veggie pizza with pineapple thrown in?" he suggested._

_"Sounds good," she replied._

_He kissed her once more before leaving to get her the food._

Emmett kept his head lowered as he stayed hanging in the air. He suddenly became aware of someone next to him and tried moving. He heard several clicks on the chains above him and he fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. "Sorry, I'm sorry," a voice whispered. He tried his best to open his eyes again.

"Get away," he groaned trying to push the person away.

The person instead just stopped him from fighting against their help. He groaned when the person touched his throbbing ribs. "Look what he did to you," the person whispered. Helping him stand, the person had him wrap his arm around their shoulder. "Just lean on me," the person whispered. Doing the best he could, he tried to walk but his right leg would throb from any kind of pressure applied to it.

Before he could do anything, he was suddenly laying down. Finally able to open his eyes, he saw that he was lying in the trunk of a van. "You're going to be safe soon," his rescuer whispered, placing blankets over him to hide him and keep him warm.

"Bella…" Emmett groaned.

The person hushed him softly, making sure the blankets were secure around him before closing the door to the van. He wanted to stay conscious, but from the bouncing in the back of the van he ended up losing consciousness from all the pain.

Emmett woke up to what felt like weeks to a sharp pain going through his leg. He let out a shout of pain, his hands clenching into fists. "Sorry," his rescuer told him. Opening his eyes the best he could, he suddenly recognized the voice. He shoved the person's hand away when they tried to clean the cuts on his face.

"Don't touch me Shawna," Emmett snapped.

Shawna sighed, pushing his hand back down. "Stop it, you're hurt and the last thing you need is an infection," she told him. He winced when she started cleaning his injuries.

"I have to get back to Bella…" he started trying to sit up when Shawna pushed him back down carefully.

"You're in no shape to move, your right leg is broken and you have two cracked ribs," she answered.

"Bella…" Emmett started.

"She's safe, Emmett, I promise," she assured him.

He closed his eyes tight. "Surprised you're not letting James get to her," he muttered.

"Okay, I might've been a bitch and a little nuts, but I'm not like my uncle who is utterly psychotic," she answered.

"Uncle? You're related to that maniac?" he exclaimed.

"Can pick your friends but not your family," she answered.

Emmett winced as she accidentally bumped his ribs. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Is he watching her?" he asked.

"Like a hawk, but he can't get close to her. She's been with your family for the last two days," she replied.

She carefully removed his shirt and cleaned the injuries on his torso while being careful with his ribs. "She has one of her friends with her too, Jacob Black, I think," she added. Emmett groaned.

"Not Black, kid's had a crush on her since they were kids," he muttered.

"From what I've seen Emmett, and heard, she's too much in love with you to even think about that little crush he has on her," she answered.

She lifted his leg up onto a pillow after making a makeshift splint. "Your children are fine, even if James could get close to her he has no desire to touch the babies," she added.

"You'd think as crazy as he is he would," Emmett muttered.

"His way of thinking they're not his and Bella's so why bother," she answered.

Emmett winced as he tried to breathe. "God that man is more twisted than my father," he muttered.

"You have no idea," she answered.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Shawna sighed as she finished nursing his wounds. "Emmett, I'm not crazy. I never used to be, I did what I did because my uncle was threatening to kill me if I hadn't," she answered.

"So now you're helping your uncle's hostage escape," he commented.

Shawna let out a deep breath. "He had no intentions of keeping you alive Emmett…he was going to use you to get to Bella," she answered. She gave him another shirt to put on. "Then once he had Bella he was going to kill you," she added standing up from the floor. Sitting up, Emmett pulled the shirt on, doing the buttons up.

"How the hell did you guys know where we were?" Emmett asked.

Shawna pushed her hair from her eyes as she started cleaning everything up. "He posed as your father's brother," she replied.

"Damn Ian to Hell," Emmett muttered as he grabbed the crutch that was by the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going back to Bella," he replied.

"_Hello_, do you really think you can beat James in a fight if he finds you? I can guarantee he is watching my house just as much as he's watching your family's house. What are you going to do? Beat him in the head with your crutch while standing on one leg?" she asked.

"I have to get back to my family Shawna, they need me," he answered.

Before Shawna could answer there was banging on the door. "SHAWNA! OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" James shouted on the other side.


	32. Escape

Chapter 32: Escape

Shawna's eyes widened in horror when James started kicking the door. "Come on out the back," she told Emmett.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM IN THERE!" James shouted.

She reached under her sink, grabbing a knife. "What the hell Shawna?" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'll hold him off you get back to Bella. You're not far from there you're ten miles from home," she explained.

"No way if I'm getting out you are too," he answered.

He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Don't need anyone playing hero," he told her as they hurried out the door. Shawna glanced over her shoulder as she heard the door give way.

"SHAWNA!" James shouted.

"Where's your car?" Emmett asked.

"In the garage, dammit I left the keys!" Shawna exclaimed.

"Did you turn the alarm on?" he asked.

"No…" she started.

With whatever strength he had left, Emmett smashed the window in. Opening the door, he reached under the dash, ignoring his throbbing ribs. "Come on where is it," he muttered. He pulled down the wiring.

"What are you doing?" Shawna asked.

"You think just because my foster parents were rich and my adoptive parents were rich that I was an angel?" he asked.

"Hurry up Emmett," she told him.

"Get in the damn car," he answered.

Just as he got the car running, he got in the car, slamming the door closed when a bat hit the windshield. "This guy is insane!" Emmett exclaimed.

"GO!" Shawna shouted.

Hitting the gas he sped backwards in reverse as James swung the bat, hitting Shawna's window, making her scream. Speeding back as fast as he could, Emmett swung the car, threw it into drive without stopping, and sped off. "How the hell did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"My brother Jazz and I would race cars during the summers, you learn a few driving tricks," he replied as he turned onto a dirt road.

"You're insane!" she exclaimed.

"I know Forks like the back of my hand," he answered.

"This isn't a Jeep!" she exclaimed.

"Nope but it's going to be for now," he replied before flooring it.

Shawna held onto her seat as well as the handle above her head. "I think he's gone," she commented.

"I doubt he's one to give up just because I got into a car," he answered.

As if right on cue, something hit the back of the car. "Damn guy's got a truck this should be interesting," he commented. A grin came across his face as he floored the car again, speeding off as fast as he could.

When they reached the house, Emmett looked in the rearview mirror seeing James was gone. "Either we lost him or he doesn't want to be spotted by Charlie," he commented. Getting out of the car, the pain in Emmett's body was almost unbearable. He stepped on his leg, but then remembered that it was broken and before he could stop himself he collapsed on the ground. Before Shawna could reach him, Charlie was immediately by his side.

"Emmett, what happened?" Charlie asked.

"The fucking son of a bitch knows how to torture someone," Emmett muttered.

"CARLISLE!" Charlie called to the house, "how did you escape?"

Emmett looked up when Shawna looked uncomfortable. "She helped me out," he replied.

Bella heard a lot of commotion downstairs and got up from the bed. Hurrying down the stairs she saw Charlie and Carlisle next to Emmett. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed running over to him. She dropped or more like slipped down next to Emmett's side. "Emmett…" she started.

"Hey babe," he said smiling.

"Careful Bella he has a lot of internal injuries," Carlisle informed.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck with a small sob. Emmett hugged her back with his free arm. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him with a shaky voice. He rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"I'm here Gorgeous," he whispered.

Looking up, Bella saw Shawna there. "How dare you show your face around here?" Bella exclaimed trying to stand up.

"Baby don't, baby don't," Emmett insisted grabbing onto her arm.

"She had to be part of this!" she exclaimed.

"She saved me Bells, she got me out of there," he answered.

Bella stayed by Emmett, holding onto his hands with tears in her eyes. "Baby…" he said quietly. Emmett pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. Bella let out a small sob, holding onto him without hurting him.

"We need to get him to the emergency room," Carlisle informed.

Charlie and Carlisle helped him up off the ground and went to get him to the emergency room.

Bella was sitting in Emmett's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up from his surgery. She was holding onto his hand, moving her thumb over his wrist. The last two days were a nightmare, all she could think about Emmett. All she could think about whether was okay or not. For all she knew he was dead and that would've shattered her if it were true. Emmett stirred and his eyes opened slowly. "Emmett…" she whispered standing up from her chair, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Hey Gorgeous…" he whispered.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like some nutcase tried beating me to death," he replied.

Biting her lower lip, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his with a small sob. "Hey, hey," he whispered, rubbing her arm. He stroked her neck gently.

"I was just so scared that I was never, ever going to see you again," she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby…it's going to take more than a nutcase bastard to keep me away from you," he answered.

She moved her hand over his arm with a deep breath. "Do…Do you know who it was?" she asked. Emmett sighed, not looking her in the eye. "Was it Ian? Did he get out of jail?" she asked.

"No baby, it wasn't Ian," he answered.

The last thing Emmett wanted to do was scare her. Telling her that his attacker was James would do just that. "Emmett…you promised me no secrets, that you would tell me everything. Who was it?" she asked. Emmett let out a deep breath, looking up at her.

"It was James…" he replied.

Bella's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "J-James?" she asked. He was silent, holding onto her hand. "My God, my God…I thought he was gone for good," she whispered. She stood up straighter as she started thinking. "We have to cancel the wedding, cancel it for a year or two," she told him.

"Bella…" he started sitting up slowly.

"We have to leave Forks, take the twins and go," she rambled.

"Baby stop, stop," he answered pulling her closer to the bed.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Listen to me, James wants us to run. He wants us to do everything you had just said," he told her.

"Emmett…" she started.

"We can't let James win, we won't let James win. I love you and as soon as I can breathe and walk properly I'm marrying you whether James is still wandering free or rotting in jail," he answered.

Bella stared at him. "We can't go on with it," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

He stroked her hair. "Bella, I don't care if I'm marrying you in that gazebo or by an Elvis impersonator in Vegas I'm marrying you," he told her. Bella bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes. "I love you baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered.

"I'm scared though," she whispered.

"I'm here to protect you Gorgeous, always. I'll protect you forever," he answered.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they fell asleep in his hospital bed.


	33. Precious Moments

Chapter 33: Precious Moments

After Emmett was released from the hospital, they had decided to go back to Seattle, to their apartment. The Mariners had assured Emmett that his spot was still open for him, giving him plenty of time to heal and marry Bella before going back to the ball field.

Bella walked out of the twins' nursery with her brow creased. "Emmett do you…" she started when she saw Emmett sitting on the couch, lifting Alana above his head. The three-month-old was gurgling, clapping her hands together. "Em…you're supposed to be resting," she told him.

"What better way to rest than be with my babies?" Emmett answered her while making faces at a giggling Alana.

"Your ribs, Emmett," she told him.

"My ribs are fine," he answered.

He looked to his side to see Liam trying to crawl into his lap. "I haven't seen my kids in a week," he commented lifting Liam up into his other arm. The twins let out little noises as they curled up against their father. Bella was watching with a gentle smile on her face to see her children so happy and to have Emmett back in her life.

The next day while Emmett was resting, Bella was in her room looking over her homework for one of her culinary classes. She looked up when there was a knock on her door. Walking down the stairs, she opened the door to reveal Alice. "Hello!" she greeted smiling.

"Alice…" Bella started.

"I just had this awesome idea for your wedding dress," Alice told her.

"Alice…" Bella started again.

Alice shook her head. "Nope, nope, come, come I just finished the last of the details," she commented. The petite young grabbed onto her friend's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs.

Once they were in the master bedroom, Alice closed and locked the door. "Now clothes off, dress on," she told her.

"Alice I thought the dress was fine before," Bella answered.

"It was fine, but now it is _fantastic_," she commented.

Bella sighed as she removed her clothes and pulled on the wedding dress. "You added straps…" she commented.

"Yes, I did," Alice replied smiling.

She had her soon-to-be sister-in-law turn around. "Come on look, look," she insisted excitedly. Letting out a deep breath, Bella turned around to look at herself in the mirror when her eyes widened.

"Who is that?" she asked, unable to believe that this was her reflection.

"It's you in your new dress!" Alice replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she spun around slowly in the dress. "You will look amazing," she commented quietly.

"Thanks Alice," Bella answered.

Alice smiled a little as she fixed the wedding dress. "Alice…the dress looks amazing," she commented.

"I knew you would love it," Alice answered excitedly.

"I like the embroidery on the front you added too," Bella commented.

Alice smiled. "The beautiful embroidery, Bella you're going to look like a princess on your wedding day," she told her.

"I don't want that much attention Alice," Bella insisted.

"Sweetie, it's your wedding day. It's all about you," Alice answered.

Bella turned to the side with a sigh. "This is why I wanted to go to Vegas," she sighed. Alice gasped swatting her arm.

"Bite your tongue!" she exclaimed.

Sighing a little, Bella looked in the mirror. Moving her hand over her front, she let out a deep breath. Emmett was determined to marry her no matter what. With police on the lookout, Emmett had Alice put the wedding back in order.

After the dress fitting, Bella went downstairs to find her children sleeping on the floor next to Emmett. Alana was on Emmett's left, Liam was on his right. Smiling Bella walked over, lifting her son up into her arms. She kissed the baby's forehead, rubbing his back gently. Liam let out a little noise, resting his little head on his mother's shoulder. "Sweet dreams sweetheart," she whispered gently to her son.

She carried the baby upstairs, placing him into his crib. Liam woke up briefly before yawning and went back to sleep almost immediately.

Walking downstairs, she saw her fiancé standing up from the floor with Alana in his arms. "Emmett…you didn't have to get up," she told him.

"I woke up as soon as you carried Liam upstairs," he answered.

Bella smiled a little as she moved her hand over his arm. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore but I'll live Gorgeous," he replied smiling.

She let out a sigh as he leaned forward, kissing her gently. She kissed him back with a smile, resting her head on his chest. "Come on, you need rest," she told him.

"Baby I don't need rest," he answered, pulling her close.

"And you aren't medically able to do anything but rest," she told him.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh. "You can do whatever you please as soon as you have fully recovered," she told him.

"I'll be sure to do that as soon as my ribs are healed Gorgeous," he answered with a wink.

Her face flushed deep red, clearing her throat. "Okay time for this little girl to go to bed," She commented taking Alana from him. Alana let out a little noise as she fell asleep against her mother's chest. Emmett watched as Bella went upstairs and went after her. "Emmett wait for me to help you," she told him.

"Babe, I don't need help," he answered.

Bella laughed a little as he started pulling himself up the stairs.

Once Alana was in bed, Bella walked into the bedroom to find her fiancé already snug under the blankets, waiting for her. She changed into her pajama pants and tank top before crawling into the bed. Emmett pulled her close, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Emmett…" she hissed quietly, she hated it when he pushed himself too much.

"Don't worry about me alright baby?" he answered quietly.

"I always will though," she said quietly.

Emmett smiled a little as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

He kissed the tip of her nose, moving his hand over her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder as they fell asleep.


	34. No Fear for a Day

Chapter 34: No Fear for a Day

Emmett was trying his hardest trying his hardest to tie his tie, but his hands were shaking too much to get the job done. Carlisle chuckled a little as he walked over to his son. "Here son," he told him, tying the tie for him.

"I can usually tie the damn thing," he muttered.

"I know the feeling son, the day I married your mother. I couldn't tie my own tie because my hands were shaking so much," Carlisle answered chuckling.

Emmett let out a sigh as Carlisle fixed the tie. "Dad…" he started.

"Yeah son," Carlisle answered.

"Thank you," Emmett said suddenly.

"It's just a tie Emmett," the older man chuckled, patting his shoulder.

Emmett shook his head. "No…I didn't mean for the tie, dad. I mean…for everything. For adopting me, giving me the kind of life that I just laughed at kids who had all that shit. I mean yea Anita raised me from when I was five…but she was more like the best friend figure. You and Esme…were my parents," he answered.

"We did the best we could," Carlisle answered.

"Well whatever the hell you guys did to finish the job, you were great," he commented.

Carlisle smiled, resting his hand on his shoulder. "I am proud to have you as one of my kids Emmett," he stated proudly.

"Thanks," Emmett answered smiling.

"Let's get you ready for this wedding," Carlisle commented.

Emmett nodded as he went to grab his jacket and belt.

Bella was sitting in her chair as Alice and Rosalie did up her hair. "Bella…you look so beautiful!" Alice said excitedly.

"Guys, please don't fuss over me anymore," Bella insisted.

Rosalie laughed a little as she finished the last curl. "You're done," she assured her. She pinned her hair back with white orchid pins. Alice stood up, pinning the veil into Bella's hair.

"You are ready!" Alice announced beaming.

Bella stood up with a shaky breath, rubbing her hands together. "You okay?" Leah asked her stepsister.

"Yeah…just…nervous a little," Bella replied.

Leah smiled. "You look beautiful Bella," she commented.

"Thanks," Bella answered.

Bella's dress was a one-piece A-line silhouette dress made of satin with cap-sleeves. The dress had handmade beaded embroidery on the bodice. The dress also had empire cut ways that highlighted the train of the dress.

The girls looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Alice asked, standing on front of Bella.

"Father of the bride," Charlie replied.

Charlie peaked in and let out a deep breath. "Wow…" he said quietly, a big smile on his face.

"Hey dad," Bella said with a smile.

"You look so beautiful kiddo," Charlie told her.

Walking over, he hugged her gently. Bella hugged him back with a smile. "We'll meet you down there," Alice said with a smile as the girls left.

"Okay," Bella answered.

Charlie pulled back, stroking his daughter's hair gently. "I just can't believe how much you've grown up," he commented. Bella laughed a little, making him smile.

"Ready to give me away?" she asked, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

Sighing, he gave her hands a squeeze back. "No I'm not," he replied. Bella took her bouquet white roses and blue carnations. They walked out to the back of the gardens, standing at the top of the stairs. "Don't let me fall dad," she whispered.

"I won't sweetheart," he answered smiling.

He kissed the side of her head before he started escorting her to the altar.

Emmett watched as Charlie escorted Bella down the aisle. His eyes widened in disbelief, his heart stopped mid-beat in his chest. She was gorgeous, he couldn't believe this was the woman he was spending the rest of his life with. "Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?" the minister asked once Charlie and Bella reached the altar.

"I do, Charles Richard Swan," he replied.

He kissed Bella's cheek before taking her hand and placed it in Emmett's hand. "Be there and love each other until love no longer exists in the world," he advised. Bella smiled before Charlie walked away and sat next to Sue, who held his hand with a bright smile on her face. Bella handed her bouquet over to Alice before holding Emmett's hands with a smile as the minister started the ceremony.

The ceremony was beautiful, the gardens were beautifully decorated, it was just the perfect day for a beautiful wedding. An actual sunny day in Washington, which made the ceremony even more perfect. When it came time for the vows, Bella bit her lower lip as she held onto Emmett's hands. "Bella you can recite your vows," the minister informed. Nodding her head slowly, she closed her eyes for a second.

"Emmett…before you came into my life…I felt alone. I was alone…after my mom passed I felt like this huge whole was ripped into my soul. I felt vulnerable and unsafe…but then…I met you. My God Emmett, I can't believe I had been so lucky in my life to meet you. You have been my protector, my friend, the father of our two beautiful children, and the love of my life. Emmett, you have healed my heart. I love you more than anything in this world and I feel honored and privileged to spending the rest of my life with you," she explained.

Emmett smiled, moving his thumbs over her hands. "Emmett?" the minister asked. Clearing his throat, he let out a deep breath.

"Bella…for years I have felt like nothing but a curse in this world. For the longest time I felt like I was nothing but a mistake. I didn't feel like my life had much meaning in it. You entered my life and suddenly…it felt like a light entered into my life and it suddenly had meaning. I felt blessed for the first time in my life, because a beautiful, wonderful girl like you wanted to be my friend. As the time went by, I fell more and more in love with you. Bella, you are everything to me and I am grateful to have you and the twins in my life, giving me love and hope, something that I thought I would never experience. I love you," he explained.

Bella bit her lower lip, swallowing hard with a smile. The rings were blessed and Emmett took one of the rings, holding Bella's hand up. "With this ring, I give you my heart, soul, and future," he vowed. Bella smiled as she took the other ring and began to slip it onto Emmett's ring finger.

"With this ring, I give you my heart, soul, and future," she vowed in return.

The minister smiled at the couple before him. "By the power vested in me in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister informed. Not having to be told twice, Emmett placed his hand on the back of Bella's neck, kissing her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen," the minister announced.

At the reception, Bella had removed her veil, Emmett removed his jacket, his tie was loose, and his sleeves were pulled up. Bella had their five-month-old son on her side while watching Emmett move around the dance floor with Alana. The little girl was giggling up a storm while her tiny hand grasped his tie. "So…" Alice asked slowly grinning from ear to ear.

"The wedding was amazing Alice thanks," Bella answered.

Alice shrieked excitedly, hugging her. Bella hugged her back with her free arm with a laugh. "So…where is the honeymoon at?" Alice asked.

"Emmett won't tell me," Bella replied laughing a little.

Liam let out a little noise, grasping the necklace around his mother's neck. "I still wish you let me put on a nice, pretty diamond necklace or something around your neck," Alice told her.

"Alice…this necklace is special. Emmett gave it to me," she answered smiling.

Alice smiled a little. Bella bit her lower lip as she kissed her son's forehead. Liam clapped his hands together before sticking them in his mouth. "Oh and straight into the mouth those little hands go," Bella quipped. She kissed her son's cheek. "I'm going to miss my babies while Emmett and I are on the honeymoon," she commented.

"Well I just want to reassure you that they will be in very, very good hands," Alice answered smiling.

"I trust you guys," Bella replied.

Emmett walked over with a grin. "Hey lovely bride," he greeted, kissing her deeply. Bella kissed him back, her hand on his arm.

"Handsome groom," she answered smiling.

He kissed the top of Liam's head with a smile. "Switch babies," he told her. Bella rolled her eyes as she took her daughter into her arms.

"Hey baby girl," she cooed softly.

Emmett smiled, holding her hand. "Love you Gorgeous," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

He kissed her again, his hand in the middle of her back. She kissed him back, her hand resting on his waist. This was the greatest day of her life.

When it came time for the cake, Bella stared at her new husband for a minute. "Do _not_ crush this in my face," she told him.

"You're no fun babe," he fake whined.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Be nice," she told him.

"I'll be nice," he answered.

As Emmett was feeding Bella his piece, she let out a shriek and pushed his hand away when he actually went to go through with his plan, but she also got the cake on her hand and some on her cheek. "Emmett Cullen…" she started laughing.

"Come on baby just some fun," he said grinning.

Bella stared at him for a minute before she took her slice, shoving it into his face. "No!" Bella shrieked when he grabbed her arm, kissing her deeply with the cake all over his face still.

"Aw you look cute baby," he told her grinning.

"You're funny," she answered laughing.

"You love me," he pointed out.

"That's true," she answered smiling.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again after wiping off the cake. Bella kissed him back with a smile.

After the reception, Emmett held onto Bella's hand as they arrived at the airport. "Emmett, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Emmett replied smiling.

"I hate surprises," she groaned.

"You'll love this Gorgeous," he replied.

She bit her lower lip as she looked at the flights. "Which one's ours?" she asked.

"Flight 743," he replied, kissing her shoulder.

Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at the flight number, but then her mouth suddenly dropped. "Rome?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yep, Rome," he replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "One place I know you said you wanted to see," he commented.

"That's…incredible," she answered.

Emmett held her hand with a smile, kissing her knuckles. Bella smiled, holding his hand. "Ready to spend our first week as husband and wife?" he asked.

"Ready when you are," she replied smiling.

Emmett smiled when they heard a flight attendant over the speakers. "Flight 734 to Rome, Italy is now boarding," she announced.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied.

"Wait come here," he told her pulling her back.

Before she could ask anything, Emmett wrapped his arm around her back, dipped her a little, and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arm around his neck giggling a little. After setting her back up on her feet, Emmett held her hand as they went over to the woman to hand over their tickets.

What they didn't know was James watching around a corner with a glare. He watched with disgust as Emmett dipped Bella over, kissing her passionately while she was kissing him back giggling like a schoolgirl. "She should be mine…that's my ring she should be wearing on her finger. I should be the one kissing her and making her life, me, not Emmett, me," he hissed before leaving the airport.


	35. Honeymoon Love

Chapter 35: Honeymoon Love

Bella woke up to Emmett kissing her neck gently. "Morning Mrs. Cullen," he greeted smiling.

"Morning Mr. Cullen," she answered.

She let out a yelp when he pulled under him. "Were you waiting for me to wake up?" she asked laughing a little.

"Maybe," he replied.

She smiled before he kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck. Emmett kissed her back and moved to make love to his wife.

After awhile, Bella had showered, changing into her sneakers, blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Emmett standing out on the balcony. She walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist with a smile. Emmett turned around in his wife's arms, moving his hands over her hands. "Love you," he told her quietly.

"And I love you," she replied smiling.

Emmett smiled, wrapping his arms around her back as he kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

When they finally left the hotel, Emmett held onto his wife's hand as they went through the city. "I just can't believe how beautiful this place is, but I heard it's better at night," she commented.

"Well we were a little distracted to look at the city at night," Emmett pointed out with a grin.

"You give yourself way too much credit," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

She let out a shriek, when he suddenly lifted her up off the ground. "Yeah well, I have proof of how much you enjoyed that," he commented with a grin while she blushed.

"Emmett don't say that too loud," she answered.

"Just some fun babe," he answered, kissing her shoulder.

Bella smiled, moving her hands over his. "You're always having fun," she commented.

"It's easy to have fun," he answered.

He kissed the back of her shoulder while they continued on their trip.

While the newlyweds were walking hand in hand through Rome, James was watching them. He had arrived that morning and had found their hotel address. Since he watched the couple leave the hotel, he was following them.

Bella sighed as she walked along the edge of a fountain when Emmett took a picture of her. "You look stunning," he told her.

"Emmett…" she sighed.

"You can deny it baby but you are," he answered.

Bella smiled when Emmett suddenly walked over, lifting her up off the side of the fountain, holding her in the carrying position. "Emmett stop, people are staring," she told him.

"I'm showing off my new bride," he told her smiling.

He swung her around making her laugh and giggle like a little girl. "Love you baby," he told her quietly.

"I love you too," she replied.

He set her back down on the ground. He dipped her back a little, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Letting her go, Emmett held her hand again as they started walking. "Want some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

They found a chair and Emmett went over to one of the ice cream places to buy a couple of cones. Bella bit her lower lip as she sat back in her chair as she looked at her wedding ring. "I'm married," she whispered. She suddenly felt like someone was watching. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder but no one was there. Biting her lower lip, she sat back against her chair again when Emmett came back with the ice cream.

"Here you go," he told her, handing her a vanilla cone.

"Thank you," she answered smiling.

Emmett sat across from her. "I already miss the twins," Bella commented.

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

They ate their ice cream in silence for a few minutes. Emmett reached across the table, moving his thumb over her wrist. Bella smiled a little, entwining her fingers with his. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

Emmett lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze with a smile.

That night, they had made it back to their hotel room. Once the door was closed, he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, moaning softly into his mouth. She moved her fingers over his neck, closing her eyes. He moved her back against the door, lifting her up off the floor. She gasped softly, wrapping her legs around his hips. She reached down, gripping the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

With their shirts tossed aside, Emmett started kissing along her neck, nipping at her skin. She moaned softly, closing her eyes. She nuzzled his neck, moving her hands over his back feeling his muscled back under her hands. He moved her onto the bed, their bodies still melding together. He kissed his way down her neck to her bra strap, pushing it down her arm with his lips kissing lower and lower.

Bella bit her lower lip, closing her eyes with a moan as her arms were up by her head. He kissed his way back up, kissing just under her breasts. "Oh God…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Emmett smiled at her reaction as he reached her lips again. She kissed him back, moving her leg over his hip. His hand moved over her leg to her hip while moving a leg between her legs. She gasped softly, arching her hips a little. He moved her tongue over her lower lip before moving so she was on top now.

She moved her hands over his chest and stomach with a smile, feeling every muscle in his torso under her fingertips. Leaning forward, she began kissing his jaw, down his neck, and over his chest. Emmett's hands moved over her back to her hips, pulling her hips down against his. She gasped softly from the intimate contact, but continued with her ministrations. Her kisses came to the top of his jeans, but then Emmett grabbed her by her arms pulling her back up.

Sitting up in the bed, Emmett made it so she was sitting in his lap with one leg on each side of him. Kissing her briefly, his hands undid the clasp of her bra, removing the garment. Pulling her closer, if it were possible, he groaned to feel her breasts pressed against his chest. He moved his lips over her jaw to her ear before back down her neck. Bella tilted her head back, her hand resting on the back of his neck while he was kissing lower to her chest. They moved back on the bed and Bella moaned loudly as his hand moved between her legs. "Emmett…" she whimpered softly moving her hips against his hand.

"Easy Gorgeous," he whispered, moving his kisses lower.

"Please don't tease me, please," she moaned.

Emmett kissed to the top of her jeans, pulling away to remove both her pants and panties. Once she was completely nude, he just stared. No matter how many times he had seen this woman naked, it still amazed him at how beautiful she was. Kissing between her breasts to her stomach, he moved his lips over the scar, the scar that signified her survival in the horrors life first threw at her. With each kiss to the scar, he was hoping to replace those horrible memories with better memories. "No fair," she moaned, biting her lower lip.

"What baby?" he asked, kissing her hip.

She pulled him back up. "You have too many clothes on," she answered. Grinning, he held her remove his pants and boxer briefs, throwing them into their pile of clothes. He groaned as she briefly touched his aching manhood, but then he moved to cover her body with his own. As he kissed her passionately, yet lovingly, he moved inside her.

Bella moaned into his mouth, her nails moving down his back. He groaned as he started a steady rhythm, slowly making love to his wife. He entwined his fingers with hers, holding their arms above their heads.

The room was cool from the hotel's air conditioning, but their bodies felt like they were on fire. They were locked in a passionate embrace, their bodies and souls melding as one as they both reached their climaxes. "Emmett…" she moaned into his neck.

"God…Bella…" he groaned.

Her nails gripped his shoulders as she climaxed hard, crying out as she reached the ultimate high. He crashed his lips against hers with a loud grunt as he climaxed right after her. Bella had forgotten to breathe until Emmett let out a gasp.

Afterwards, they were still, staring at each other. Emmett smiled at her, moving his hand over her side, the moonlight was coming in from the room and shining on her. "Gorgeous," he whispered.

"As you keep saying, except I believe it's you who is gorgeous," she answered.

Chuckling softly, he kissed her lovingly. Bella kissed him back, her hand resting over his wrist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Pulling the sheets over them, Emmett held his wife in his arms as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	36. Returning Home

Chapter 36: Returning Home

Bella was sitting in the car, anxiously glancing out the window. "Babe calm down, you're acting like Alice," he quipped.

"Sorry, I haven't seen the twins in a week, I'm anxious to see them," she answered.

Holding her hand, Emmett kissed the back of her hand with a small smile. Bella smiled back as they continued on their way home.

When they finally arrived, Alice ran out of the house excitedly. "Welcome home!" she exclaimed, hugging Bella.

"Thanks," Bella replied smiling.

"How was it?" Alice asked.

"Good," Bella replied.

"More than good," Emmett commented, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

Bella smiled, moving her hand over his. "Where are my babies?" she asked.

"Playing with Jasper, come look!" Alice replied excitedly.

They went inside to find Jasper sitting by the twins on the floor. Alana was giggling like crazy, reaching for the plastic rings he held above her head, while Liam was watching with curious eyes at his sister. "Isn't that adorable?" Alice asked grinning.

"You're a natural with kids, Jasper," Bella commented.

Jasper looked up. "Hey guys, welcome home," he answered smiling as he got off the floor.

"Were they trouble?" Emmett asked, shaking his brother's hand.

"Not at all," Jasper replied.

"Nope perfect babies," Alice commented.

Bella lifted her babies up with a smile. "My babies," she cooed, kissing them each on the head.

"Jazzy's actually done more than I thought he would with the babies," Alice commented.

"Oh yeah?" Emmett asked as he took Alana.

"He became a whiz at the diaper changing," Alice commented.

Jasper chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey Jazz, can you teach Emmett how to become a whiz at the diaper changing?" Bella suggested.

"I change diapers," Emmett insisted.

"I change their diapers more than you," Bella answered.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he lifted Alana above his head. "Mama's being critical on daddy, how unfair is that Laney?" he asked his daughter. The infant just let out a little noise while tapping his cheeks with her hands. Emmett chuckled softly, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Daddy loves you little angel," he cooed softly. He cradled the baby in his arms with a smile while looking over at Bella to see her rocking a sleepy Liam in her arms.

Later that evening at home, Bella was making dinner. "Emmett…" she called going up the stairs after turning off the stove. Walking down the hall, she peeked into the nursery she saw Emmett sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Liam while Alana was in her bouncer on the floor in front of him. The baby girl was beginning to fall asleep in her bouncer as Emmett was tapping the bottom of the bouncer. The motion was slowly putting her to sleep.

"You know what, your old man never thought he'd actually become a dad. I thought that I was too messed up in life to deserve to have children. I didn't think I'd meet that woman who would love me no matter what. That was before your mommy came into my life. I adore your mom more than anything and I'd do anything for her and you kids," he explained.

Bella smiled as she watched him stand up and started pacing the room, burping Liam while Alana slept peacefully. She decided to leave him be and went back downstairs.

Emmett smiled as he gently patted his son's back. "My children," he murmured. Just knowing that these children were pieces of him and Bella made his heart swell with joy. When James held him captive, he thought he would never see his family again. He thought he would miss everything in their lives. Their first steps, their first words, their first day of school, their high school graduation, and the moments when they started families of their own. "Even though you know what Laney?" he whispered to his sleeping daughter. He squatted down in front of her while holding Liam. "No man will ever be good enough for you," he whispered.

Emmett placed Liam into his crib before placing Alana into her crib. He stared at both of his children, letting out a sigh. He also couldn't imagine missing out on all the great things he and Bella had yet to experience together.

Walking downstairs, Emmett walked up behind his wife, kissing the back of her neck. "What brought that on?" she asked

"I've just been thinking," he replied.

"Really? About?" she asked, moving her hands over his.

"During that time I was missing. I was thinking about everything I had thought about while I was hanging in that room," he replied.

She bit her lower lip. "What were you thinking about?" she asked quietly. Sighing, he kissed her shoulder.

"I thought about how I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave you and the babies. I started thinking of all the things I wanted to see and experience with you guys," he explained.

"Em…" she murmured.

"I want it all Bella. I want to have more kids when that time comes. I want to watch our children grow bigger and stronger, become something," he explained.

Bella smiled, entwining her fingers with his. "And I want us to grow old together Gorgeous. I want to sit out on the porch with you when we're old and gray, I'm sitting there reading the sports page…or at least trying. While you're reading your favorite book in the rocking chair next to me. While we adore our grandchildren and great-grandchildren," he explained.

"Well our dreams match then Emmett," she answered.

She kissed the back of his hand. "I want it all too," she murmured. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Except, we might have a talk about how many kids you were talking," she commented.

"One or two more," he replied.

"Are you going to be carrying one?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, he rested his forehead against hers. "Damn do I love you," he told her.

"Well you're easy to fall for too," she commented smiling.

She kissed him briefly with a smile. "Shall we enjoy our first dinner home?" she asked.

"We shall," Emmett answered smiling.

After setting their table and everything, Emmett pulled her chair out for her. "You gentleman," she said smiling. Emmett smiled, kissing the side of her head. He sat down across from her and they enjoyed their dinner.


	37. A Husband's Devotion

Chapter 37: A Husband's Devotion

The days went on, everything was calm…too calm for Bella's liking. Police were still on the search for James, but it was as if he disappeared. Shawna, having told the police everything she knew about James's whereabouts, left Seattle and returned to her family in New York, promising to never bother Emmett or Bella ever again.

Soon, the couple fell into a comfortable routine. Emmett would go to the field and practice for the Mariners, Bella would be studying, taking care of the babies, or she would go to the practices and would watch Emmett. Except, wherever they went they had guards right on their tails just in case James would try to make his move again.

One night, Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing plaid pajama pants, a gray tank top, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She walked over to bed, crawling in to see Emmett's eyes staring up at the ceiling. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied turning on his side to look at her.

He tucked his arm under the pillow while his free hand rested on her waist. The sheets were hanging low, which had gone unnoticed by them. "Just thinking Gorgeous," he said quietly.

"About?" she asked.

He moved circles into her waist. "Just this whole damn search for James," he replied. Biting her lower lip, she nodded her head slowly. He kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry about me though babe ok? I'll be okay," he whispered.

"Okay," she answered.

They kissed before they drifted off to sleep. As soon as Emmett drifted off to sleep, his dreams began.

_**Emmett was three again, sitting on the hardwood floor of his bedroom with Ian standing in front of him. "Problem solved," Ian, hissed as he raised his gun.**_

_**"NO!" Alana screamed.**_

**She jumped in front of her son, the bullet hitting her instead of him. When Emmett opened his eyes, he looked up to see not Ian…but James. He had the look of horror in his eyes, the smoking gun still in his hand. Emmett lifted his hands to see that he was no longer three, but fully-grown. Looking down at the form that used to be his mother, he turned her over to reveal Bella. "BELLA!" he shouted in horror, his hands resting over her face.**

**"What have you done? You killed her! You killed her like you killed your mother!" James hissed at him.**

__

**"Bella, baby wake up…baby don't leave me! BELLA!" Emmett shouted, her blood covering his hands as he tried to revive her.**

Emmett shot up from bed with a gasp. "BELLA!" he shouted. Bella woke up to her husband's shouts and sat up immediately.

"Emmett, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Instead of answering her, he lifted his hands, turning them from front to back rapidly to make sure the blood wasn't there. "Emmett, talk to me," she insisted, frightened by the way he was acting.

"It…was just a nightmare," he muttered.

"About what? Emmett what's wrong?" she asked.

Emmett looked over at her, letting out a shaky breath. "I was three…I was three and it was the night my mother was killed. Everything happened just like it did then, up to the point when…mom was killed. Except…everything changed," he said quietly.

"How?" she asked.

His breathing started to pick up again as the images of his nightmare flashed through his mind. "Ian turned into James…my mother…turned into you," he explained.

"Emmett…" she said quietly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder as he hugged her tight. "I can't…I won't live without you Bella," he whispered. Bella pulled back.

"Emmett…listen to me," she said quietly.

She pulled back, resting her hands on his face. "You won't lose me," she whispered. She kissed his forehead. "I love you, but Emmett if something happened to me, God forbid. You can't quit living. You just can't…our children, those precious infants that are asleep in their cribs in the nursery next door, they would need you," she pointed out.

"Bella…" he started.

Bella shook her head slowly, kissing his chest. "Emmett, I love you, but if anything were to happen to me. I would want you to be happy, live on with your life. If not for me, then for our babies who would need a living parent. Someone who can tell them all about me. A parent to love them and support them through their lives," she explained.

They lied back down on the bed and Bella stroked his cheek gently. "As much as I love you Emmett, I couldn't force you to give up living for me. That's a selfish request," she whispered.

"But Bella, my life revolves around you," he answered.

She moved her hand over his chest. "Our lives could revolve each other, but they should revolve around our children. Without us, there wouldn't be them," she murmured. Sighing, he moved his hand over her waist. "I'm here, always," she whispered.

"As I am always with you," he answered.

Bella rested her forehead against his chest, taking in his scent. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "My God do I love you," he added, hugging her close. Bella hugged him back before he lifted her chin up, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. Emmett moved on top of her, deepening their kiss if it were at all possible. Unbeknownst to them, they had a spy standing out on their balcony.

James was standing out on the balcony, watching them with a glare. He wouldn't dare break in, with the fact they were smart to get ADT on their house. One hit against the window and the police would be on his tail in a heartbeat. As he stood on the balcony, watching as the two of them made love again, he couldn't help but hiss under his breath. "She should be mine…" he hissed under his breath. He wanted to gag when Bella let out a moan of pleasure. "You can't keep her forever, Cullen, Bella is rightfully mine," he hissed.


	38. Collapse

Chapter 38: Collapse

Bella sighed as she walked down the stairs with Liam on her hip. The seven-month-old was making little baby noises before sticking his hand into his mouth. Smiling, she kissed the side of her son's head. "Let's go say hi to everyone," she cooed to her son. She walked into the living room where Rosalie, Alice, Sue, and Esme were sitting. Esme was cooing and playing with a giggling Alana.

"Well there's baby number two," Sue commented.

"Yeah, just woke up from his nap," Bella answered, handing her stepmother the baby.

Sue smiled, kissing the little boy's forehead. "How is everything?" Sue asked, sitting down.

"Alright, its still tensed around here, but maybe that's because we're waiting for that phone call that they caught James and he'll never bother us again," Bella replied with a small sigh.

"Well, your dad's working around the clock to search for James," Sue commented.

Liam let out a little noise before clapping his hands. "So Alice, when's the wedding?" Esme asked. Alice was beaming as she played with her engagement ring.

"Jazzy and I are still discussing that," she replied.

Bella was smiling when she suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, she looked toward the window. "Bella, something wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought…" Bella replied.

She got up and went over to the window when she saw someone disappear around the corner. "Someone's here," she whispered.

"Who?" Esme asked, pulling Alana close.

"I don't know," Bella replied.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she let out a gasp when she heard the door break off its hinges. Sue and Esme held the twins securely, protectively in their arms while Bella felt her heart drop to the pit of her gut when two men walked in with guns in hand. "Who are you?" she exclaimed.

"They're with me beautiful," James answered walking in with a grin.

Bella suddenly felt sick to her stomach, moving back a few steps. "Hey baby, long time no see," he commented, his eyes moving up and down her frame. "Nice to actually see your face, since all I've seen the last year is your back," he added.

"How the hell did you find me?" Bella demanded.

"Not hard sweetheart," he answered.

He scanned the room, looking at all the women in the room as well as the three children in the room. Two-year-old Gabriel quickly crawled into his mother's lap while Rosalie took Liam, glaring at the man. "Well seems like we crashed a party of some sort guys," he commented. His gaze went back to the women. "Oh how rude of me, these are my friends. Riley and Laurent," he informed.

"Well nice to know your manners aren't dead," Rosalie muttered.

"Hey, hey, no need to be hostile Rosalie," James answered.

Rosalie felt her heart drop. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh I know everyone who's had contact with Bells," James replied.

Esme had stood up and was pulling Bella back to the couch. "Everyone?" Bella asked.

"I had to make sure my girl was surrounded by good people, since that fiasco with Victoria. Jealous bitch," James muttered.

Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at her children. "Well, if it weren't for Victoria none of this would've happened," he commented, gesturing to the twins. He walked over to the backside of the couch behind Rosalie. "Well they are kinda cute," he added, stroking Liam's head.

"Don't you touch him!" Bella snapped.

Rosalie pulled Liam closer to her chest, giving James a cold stare. "Hey be careful Rosie, your face will get stuck that way," he told her.

"Don't you call me that!" Rosalie hissed.

"Ah that's right only Edward can call you that," he added.

"What do you want?" Alice demanded.

James's glance moved over to the petite girl. "Well, the question is, Alice, what is Bella here willing to give up?" he asked. Bella stood up from her seat, glaring at him.

"You don't touch my family, James. You don't lay a finger on my babies!" she hissed.

"Could've been ours," he answered.

"What the hell are you rambling about you psycho?" Rosalie snapped.

James glared, raising his gun towards Rosalie. "No name calling, I'm talking civilly here!" he snapped.

"Leave her alone!" Bella answered standing in front of Rosalie.

His frown turned into the scariest smile Bella had ever seen in her life. "My haven't you grown," he commented. He started looking her up and down again. Bella felt violated just by his stare, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah covering up the best part," he added.

"You disgust me!" she hissed.

"Ouch…" James started, he pressed his hand to his heart, "that hurts."

"That's what you are James! You have stalked me for too long!" she snapped.

She let out a shriek when James grabbed her arm, yanking her close. "No! I'm just claiming what's mine! What has been mine for fourteen years!" he snapped. Bella's eyes widened.

"F-Fourteen?" she asked.

"You were an innocent little girl…so beautiful and perfect. I was waiting for you to become a woman and claim you!" he snapped.

"You're disgusting!" Bella snapped trying to shove him away.

"But your stupid mother she ruined it by trying to keep you from me!" he snapped.

Bella felt her heart stop in her chest. "You…" she started.

"I had to get rid of her, I didn't know you were in the car with her! If I knew, I wouldn't have done it! But I had to find a way to get her out of the picture," he answered.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! A DISGUSTING MAN! I WAS A CHILD!" she shouted.

"I WAS WAITING!" he shouted back.

He grabbed Bella, shoving her against the wall. Bella let out a gasp, closing her eyes tight with a shaky breath. "But then you…when they took you away from me then! What Victoria did to you to get you taken from me! Oh how I hated her for what she did," he hissed, pulling her shirt up see the scar.

"Let go of me!" Bella hissed.

"I just wanted you! She didn't like that I wanted you," he answered.

"You are so disgusting!" Bella barked at him in disgust.

"As you keep saying," he answered.

He moved his finger along her cheek. "I would've treated you like the princess you were then. If it weren't for her you would've been treated as such," he commented.

"Let go of me," she jeered.

Before she could react, he crashed his lips against hers, forcing his kiss on her. Bella struggled hard against him. After a few seconds of this torture, she was able to push him back and punched him. James hissed as his head jerked, reaching up, touching his cheek, and pulling it back to reveal the blood. He looked over to see the now bloodied ring on her finger. His face however, went from rage to extremely calm. "Laurent…Riley…how about you escort Bella's friends to the next room? I don't think they should see this, especially the children," he commented. They made them get up and forced them into another room. "No cell phones! Make sure none of them has their phones! Do not do anything else but search for the phones!" James ordered.

"Fine," Laurent muttered as they left.

Bella's heart began to speed up, it was just her and James. James began to pace the room. "I would've given you the world, Bella. Anything you wanted, I would've given it to you on a silver platter," he commented.

"What did you do to Victoria?" she asked.

"I got rid of her," he answered.

Her eyes widened. "Doesn't matter," he added. His eyes moved over to Bella. "You let him defile you," he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"_Him_ you let _him_ defile you!" James snapped.

Bella just stared at him. He grabbed a hold of their prom picture, practically shoving it in her face. "This man! You let this man touch you! Defile you!" he exclaimed.

"Out of the two men I know, which is you and my _husband_ I think my _husband_ was more deserving of that than you ever could be," she answered.

She stood up straighter. "Emmett is a better man that you'll ever be!" she snapped. James backhanded her, making her stumble and fall to the floor.

"Look what you made me do!" he snapped.

"Go to Hell!" she hissed, holding her cheek.

James just glared at her. "How can you let him touch you! Why Bella why?" he demanded.

"Because I'm in love with him. I married him. I vowed to spend the rest of forever with him," she replied.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" James snapped.

"I love my husband!" Bella exclaimed.

"If that is true what would you do for him? What would you do for those precious babies in there?" he asked.

"Anything," she replied.

James squatted down in front of her. "Then…give yourself to me," he told her. Bella's heart stopped.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"If you want your husband to live and your children to have at least one parent alive, you'd give yourself to me willingly," he replied.

She swallowed hard. "You'll leave Emmett and my babies alone?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply.

With shaky hands, she bit her lower lip with tears stinging her eyes as she started to undo the buttons on her blouse. James was watching with a grin on his face, he had won he knew he had. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, yanking her closer. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it," he sneered. Before he could do anything, he was suddenly knocked right off her.

"You are one disgusting son of a bitch!" Emmett snapped standing in front of Bella.

He turned around, lifting Bella up from the floor. "SHE'S MINE!" James shouted.

"She was never yours!" Emmett answered.

Emmett quickly put Bella down when James attacked him, shoving him into the wall. "EMMETT!" Bella shouted in horror.

"BELLA GET OUT!" Emmett answered, shoving James backwards.

Bella let out a scream when someone grabbed her. "Let's go, let's get out of here," Riley said suddenly.

"Let go of me!" Bella exclaimed.  
"BELLS GO!" Emmett shouted.

Riley practically pulled her out of the house to her waiting family. Alice ran over, hugging Bella tight. "Are you okay?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bella replied.

She looked back at the house. "I have to stop him from hurting Emmett," she insisted moving to run back.

"BELLA!" Sue shouted grabbing her arm.

"LET GO! JAMES WILL KILL HIM!" Bella shouted back.

Emmett was trying to push James off him as his hands wrapped around his throat. "You don't deserve her! She's mine you hear me Cullen? MINE!" James snapped.

"She…not…property," Emmett gagged out.

Bella suddenly jumped on James's back, wrapping her arm around his throat. "GET OFF HIM!" Bella shouted.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" James snapped standing up.

Bella winced when James slammed her back against a wall. She felt her head connect to a shelf and her head started to spin, making her lose her grip and fall to the floor. Emmett was back up and he threw a punch at James's head. James tucked and kicked Emmett in the stomach. Emmett grabbed his leg, throwing him onto his back. James suddenly pulled out a knife. Emmett grabbed his arm, throwing him over his back. "Fight me fair you son of a bitch!" Emmett hissed. Stepping on James's wrist, forcing him to drop the knife. James got back up off the floor, throwing two more punches at Emmett, one punch connecting to his shoulder.

Emmett dodged his other attack. He kicked James in the leg before aiming his fist at his head again. The fist connect to the side of James's head, making him fall back onto the coffee table, snapping it from the impact. Seeing that the man was unconscious, Emmett lifted Bella up into his arms and carried her out of the house.

At the hospital, Emmett was sitting on an examining table as the doctor was looking at the bruises beginning to form on his throat. "How's my wife?" Emmett asked, glancing at Bella.

"She will have some stitches in her head from hitting her head and a small concussion, but she'll be alright," the doctor replied.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

After Bella was stitched up, the tears were welling up in her eyes when everything sank in. "He killed her," she sobbed. Emmett walked over, hugging her gently. "He murdered my mom," she sobbed. He hushed her softly, stroking her hair without hurting her stitches. "He murdered my mom Emmett," she sobbed, her body shaking from her crying.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, hugging her close. "I love you and he can never hurt us again," he whispered. Bella cried into his chest.

"I love you too," she answered.

Emmett moved onto the hospital bed, hugging her close as he comforted her the only way he knew how, just by holding her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.


	39. Mothers' Plans

Chapter 39: Mothers Plans

The days went by since James's attack. Since then, James was in prison for his crimes. Ever since then, Emmett and Bella were trying to get their lives back on track. They had moved to another house in Seattle and everything slowly began to go back to normal.

Bella was sitting in the living room playing with her children when Emmett knocked on the door. "Hey babe," he said smiling.

"Hey," she answered, standing up.

Emmett held her hand, helping her up off the floor. "I want to take you somewhere before the game Friday," he told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"That's a surprise," he replied.

"Emmett please, no more surprises," she insisted.

"Please Gorgeous, come on," he insisted.

Sighing, she shook her head slowly. "Alright," she answered. Emmett kissed his wife's forehead.

After Esme picked up the twins, Emmett and Bella were on a flight, but Emmett made sure Bella had no idea where they were going. During the flight, Bella fell asleep, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Emmett stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head while looking out her window.

When the plane landed, Emmett woke her up. "We're here Gorgeous," he whispered. Bella got up and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Holding her hand, they got off the plane and went to baggage claim. Bella looked around and felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach; she saw the sign of where they were. "You okay?" he asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"You brought me home," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Emmett hugged her gently. "You brought me home," she repeated with tears falling down her face.

"I know how much you wanted to go back home," he murmured.

She nodded her head slowly, sniffling. "Come on," he whispered. He held her hand as they left the airport.

Emmett smiled as their rental pulled up to the front. "Here babe," he told her, tossing her the keys.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're driving," he replied.

Bella smiled as she climbed into the driver's side of the car. Emmett got into the car and she drove off. "Where do we go?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want to go babe," he answered.

She bit her lower lip. "There's one place I want to go," she murmured.

"Wherever," he assured her.

Nodding she drove off down the street.

After awhile, Bella pulled up to a cemetery. Biting her lower lip, they got out of the car. She held onto Emmett's hand as they walked up the steps. "I haven't been here since I was five," she murmured. Swallowing hard, she pushed her hair from her eyes.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

She let out a sigh when she went down a path. "I think…" she started. Suddenly she nodded her head, pulling him down on of the grave aisles. "She's here," she told him. They stopped in front of a gravestone.

_Renee Sarah Higgenbotham_

_May 16th, 1967-October 6th, 1992_

_Loving daughter, mother, and friend_

_Rest in Peace_

Bella bit her lower lip as she kneeled down by the gravestone, picking off the weeds and grass that had grown over the years. "Hi mom," she said quietly. Biting her lower lip, she looked at the very faded picture that was on the top of the headstone. "Been awhile since anyone's been here huh? Did gran…" she started when she saw her grandmother's headstone right next to Renee's. Biting her lower lip she let out a deep breath, her head lowered. Emmett was behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I miss you mom," she said quietly.

Emmett kissed the back of his wife's neck, closing his eyes. He hated that she was in pain. He wished there was something to do to take the pain that James gave her when he murdered Renee. Bella sniffled, swallowing hard. "Guess what mom…I got married and you're a grandma. I had a baby boy his name is Liam, and a baby girl, her name is Alana Renee. I named her after you and my husband's mom. Mom, I brought him with me," she spoke to the grave. She let out a sad sigh when nothing but silence answered her. "I wish you were still here, I wish that accident hadn't happened," she whispered.

Bella swallowed hard, lowering her head. "I wish you could see Liam and Alana, they're getting so big, so fast," she whispered. Emmett moved his hand over her back, trying to sooth her. "I hate that James killed you, I hate that he made it so I was alone," she murmured. She wiped the tears from her face with a shaky sigh.**"I miss you so much," she whispered.**

"I think she can hear you babe," Emmett whispered.

He kissed the back of her neck, hugging her close. Sniffling, Bella buried her face into his chest. Emmett hugged her tight, rocking her back and forth gently. "It's okay," he kept whispering into her ear.

That night in the hotel room, Emmett was asleep with his arms around Bella's waist. Bella was asleep with one arm tucked under her pillow and her other hand was resting over Emmett's hands.

_**Bella looked around to see that she was in some kind of white room. Everything was white, but around the wall was gold trimming. On the other side of the room she was in was a large door. "Hello?" she called, looking around. She let out a gasp when the door opened. "W-Who's there?" she asked, her heart speeding up.**_

_**"Don't be afraid," a familiar voice assured her.**_

_**Bella's heart stopped beating all together when she saw whom it was stepping through the door. "Mom…" she whispered. Renee smiled as she stood there wearing white tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.**_

_**"Bella look at you," Renee whispered, hugging her daughter tight.**_

_**Bella held onto her mother with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much mom," she answered, pulling back.**_

_**"Oh sweetie I missed you too," Renee answered, pushing the strand of hair from her daughter's eyes.**_

_**"You've missed so much because of James," Bella murmured.**_

_**Renee shook her head slowly. "I haven't missed anything sweetheart," she assured her.**_

_**"But…" Bella started.**_

_**"I've been there, always. I comforted you during your worse of times," Renee answered.**_

_**Bella swallowed hard. "I tried you as much as I could sweetheart. When I realized I couldn't do it myself, I had to find someone to do it for me," Renee explained.**_

_**Looking up at her mother, she gave her a quizzical look. "You think you meeting Emmett, the one person who protected you from everything, was just a coincidence?" the woman question curiously. Bella let out a gasp.**_

_**"You…" she started.**_

_**"I knew Emmett was perfect for you, well thanks to a friend she helped a little as well," Renee commented.**_

_**Bella swallowed hard. "You meeting Emmett was all I wanted, was for him to keep you safe. It was a bonus that you two fell in love, a bigger bonus with those two babies," Renee explained. The woman smiled softly. "I'm always there sweetheart, I have never left you," she added. Bella smiled, hugging her. "I love you so much," Renee whispered.**_

_**"I love you too," Bella answered.**_

_**Bella hugged her mother for the longest time before she pulled away. "I have to go now sweetie. Just remember, I'm always here," she assured her. Bella nodded her head slowly before watching her mother begin to fade and a white light appeared in the room.**_

Bella curled up next to Emmett more as a tear slid down her cheek, not realizing Emmett's arms were tightening around her.

_**Emmett found himself also in a white room. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called.**_

_**"You are still so anxious," a voice said behind him.**_

_**Turning around, he felt his heart pick up its pace when he saw the woman standing there. She had long brown hair, three inches past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes; she was wearing white high heels, a white skirt, and a pale pink blouse. "Mom…" Emmett said quietly. Walking over, he hugged her tight, lifting her up off the floor. Alana hugged her son back with a smile.**_

_**"My grown up son," Alana whispered, rubbing his back.**_

_**She kissed his cheek. "My how handsome you have grown," she commented, stroking his cheek.**_

_**"I missed you," Emmett told her.**_

_**"I've missed you," she answered.**_

_**Alana smiled as she looked at her grown child. "You're no longer that little boy who would curl up on my lap," she commented. Emmett laughed a little.**_

_**"Yea not really," he answered.**_

_**Alana smiled a little, sighing. "I'm so sorry mom," he told her.**_

_**"For what baby?" Alana asked.**_

_**"I wasn't quiet. If it weren't for me…" Emmett started.**_

_**"Don't you dare blame yourself Emmett," Alana insisted.**_

_**She stopped him from speaking another word. "Ian was an evil man, he will always be evil, nothing will stop him from being evil. What happened that night wasn't your fault, it was far from your fault," she added. Sighing she held onto her son's hands. "You're so happy now sweetheart, why let what happened to me get in the way?" she asked.**_

_**"I miss you that's why. I wish you were there when I met Bella, when I married her, when our children were born…" he started.**_

_**"Do you really think I wasn't there?" Alana asked raising an eyebrow.**_

_**Emmett gave her a quizzical look. "Son, Renee and I were the ones who made sure you two found each other. We wanted you two to heal each other, protect each other. The fact you two fell in love with each other and had those children was a bonus to us," she explained. She rested her hand on his cheek. "Sweetheart I wanted you to be happy and Bella makes you happy and she's healed that hole that Ian put," she added. She smiled softly. "You keep being happy son. I'm always here," she assured her. Alana hugged him tight. "I love you with all my heart," she added.**_

_**"I love you too mom," Emmett answered.**_

_**She kissed his cheek softly before letting him go. "I must go, but remember that I am here," she told him.**_

_**"I will," he answered.**_

_**Then a bright white light came in through the room.**_

Emmett woke up briefly, pulling Bella closer. He kissed her forehead gently, nuzzling her hair. "I love you," he whispered. Bella sighed, her hand resting on his chest.

"And I love you," she answered.

Smiling, he kissed her cheek before they fell back into their fitful sleep when a single breeze came in through their window and washed over them, making them both smile in their sleep.


	40. Epilogue: Eight Years Later

Epilogue: Eight Years Later

Bella sighed to herself as she was looking at the blueprints of the restaurant that she was going to be opening in a year. She looked up when she heard a door upstairs slam. "LIAM GIVE THAT BACK! MOMMY!" Alana shouted as she chased her twin down the stairs. Bella watched as her eight-year-old son ran around the corner with a purple book with unicorn print in his hand. "MOMMY! HE TOOK MY DIARY!" the little girl shouted.

"Liam…" Bella started, taking the book.

She shook her head slowly. "That is Alana's private book, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch it?" she asked.

"Sorry mommy," Liam answered and the woman swore she saw that little halo form around her son's head.

"I swear you act like your dad more and more everyday," she commented.

"I love you mommy," Liam told her.

"Ah the Cullen charm," Bella said with a sigh.

Alana walked into the kitchen, clearly pouting. "Will you guys please keep it quiet? Your brother and sister are napping," she insisted. She let out a sigh when her three-year-old walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eye, a blue blanket clasped in his hand. "Tucker…" she sighed. She walked over, lifting her three-year-old up. "You're supposed to be napping yet," she told him.

"No nap," he answered.

She kissed her son's forehead before the little boy rested his head on her shoulder, clearing still tired. "Now, Liam, Alana, I think you guys should go upstairs and play _quietly_," she instructed. The twins nodded before they went upstairs. "You mister, back to bed," she told her son, carrying him back upstairs.

Walking into Tucker's room, which was decorated in baseball stuff, she walked over to her son's bed. "Here we go kiddo," she murmured, putting him back to bed.

"Not sleepy mama," he insisted.

"Oh yes you are," Bella answered.

Stroking his hair, she kissed the side of his head. "Dream sweet dreams," she whispered softly, pulling the blanket back over him. The little boy gripped the teddy bear next to him before falling back to sleep. Smiling, she watched him sleep before sneaking out of the room.

Walking down the hall, she opened another room decorated in purple and periwinkle. By the window was a crib, making her smile. Making her way over to the crib, she smiled to see that her youngest was still fast asleep, her pacifier having fallen from her mouth when she fell asleep. Reaching into the crib, she stroked her daughter's cheek gently. Above the crib were carved letters that spelt out 'Ella'. "Mama loves you," she whispered softly. Kissing her daughter's forehead, she smiled at her for a few more minutes before leaving the nursery.

She made her way down the opposite direction of the hall, checking in on Alana and Liam. Alana was now sitting on her bed with her diary in hand. The little girl's waist-length dark curly brown hair hung around her shoulders while her doe brown eyes were glued to her book. Liam was lying on his stomach on the floor playing with his racecars. He had matching dark curly brown hair, but his eyes were piercing blue.

Now that she knew her children were going to be calm for the rest of the afternoon, she went back downstairs. "Please let September come soon," she said with a sigh. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she went back into the kitchen, checking over her blueprints again.

That night, Bella was sleeping in hers and Emmett's big bed…alone. Emmett was gone for an away game and they felt it wasn't right to drag the kids across the country. Even though they did everything possible to talk and see each other. While she was sleeping, the door to the bedroom opened and Emmett quietly snuck into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against her lips. Bella woke up, smiling brightly to see her husband above her. "Emmett…" she said quietly.

"Hey Gorgeous," he whispered.

Sitting up she wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"An hour ago," he replied, kissing her shoulder.

Biting her lower lip, she held onto him. "I missed you so much babe," he whispered.

"I missed you," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm home now, I'm not leaving for awhile," he assured her.

Pulling back, she pressed her lips against his, her eyes slowly closing. Emmett kissed her back, holding her close as he moved on top of her and she welcomed his weight with open arms.

The next day, after the kids enthusiastically welcomed their father home, Bella was standing in the back doorway watching as Emmett was chasing their three oldest kids around the yard. Smiling, she was cradling little Ella in her arms. The four-month-old was sleeping with her head resting on her chest. "Mama!" Tucker called to his mother as he was sitting on Emmett's shoulders. The twins were on Emmett's legs laughing like crazy.

"I'm being attacked," Emmett commented.

Bella laughed a little, shaking her head slowly. "Guys please be careful," she called, biting her lower lip.

"They're fine babe," he assured her.

Smiling, she rocked Ella back and forth.

Later on, the kids had all gone upstairs to play when Bella walked into the living room to find Emmett rocking back and forth in the rocking chair in the living room feeding Ella. The baby was resting contently in the crook of his arm, staring up at him. "Yea you like this attention," he commented.

"Especially from you," Bella answered.

Walking up behind him, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you babe," he answered.

He kissed her gently with a smile. Bella kissed him back with a smile, her hand resting on the side of his cheek. After pulling away, their eyes moved up to the mantle piece above their fireplace. There was a line of pictures, all marking an important event in their lives.

The first picture was of Emmett and Bella when they were 13 and 12, the first week Bella was living in the foster home with Emmett. They were standing side by side, Emmett had his arm around Bella's shoulders, but the younger girl looked somewhat scared, but was putting on her best smile. She was wearing sneakers, baggy blue jeans, and her baggy hooded sweater. Emmett was wearing sneakers, blue jeans that had a hole in the right leg, and a football jersey.

The next picture was of Emmett and Bella when they first started going out. They were both laughing and having the time of their lives. Bella was on Emmett's back, her legs wrapped around his waist; her arms were around his torso. Emmett had his hands under her knees and looked like he had just stopped spinning her around. She was wearing her black Cortez sneakers, blue jeans, and a long-sleeved green shirt. Emmett was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white hooded sweater.

The third picture was of them on Emmett's graduation. Emmett had his arms wrapped tightly around Bella's waist. Bella had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest, both smiling at the camera. Emmett was still wearing his cap and gown, but could see the white button-down shirt, black pants, and black shoes he was wearing. Bella was wearing white tennis shoes with a pale blue knee-length dress and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

The fourth picture was of them on the day the twins were born. They both looked exhausted, but were smiling happily. Bella was holding Alana while Emmett was holding Liam. The fifth picture was of their wedding day. The sixth picture was of the family of five in a hospital room, five-year-olds Alana and Liam were up on the bed while Bella was holding Tucker, and Emmett had his arm around Bella's waist.

The last picture was a family portrait of the whole family. Little Ella was only two weeks old and she was sleeping peacefully in Bella's arms. The three kids were on chairs in front of Emmett and Bella while they were sitting next to each other.

Bella sighed, resting her forehead against his neck. "We have been together for fourteen years," she murmured. Emmett stroked her hair gently.

"Fourteen years is a long time babe," he answered smiling.

"Would you change anything?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," he replied.

"Me either," she murmured.

Emmett kissed her hand gently. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

Leaning back in the rocking chair, Emmett kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back with a smile. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against the side of his head. Closing his eyes, he rested his hand on the side of her head as they both looked at their sleeping daughter in the crook of his arm. They had known for a long time that life wasn't perfect, but to them, their lives right now were pretty damn close to perfect and there wasn't a single thing they would change about their lives together.

**Author's Note: *sniffle* yes it's over *frowns* makes me sad. I hope you all enjoyed it. Below are some sneak peek scenes to 2 stories that are up against each other for a place on fanfiction dot net. So thank you everyone for your support on this story and I hope you vote *smiles*. Voting ends on June 25th, 2010. Thank you again everyone!**

**Story Choice #1**

__

**She let out a deep breath. "But I can't be friends with you either," she told him before moving to leave.**

**"Alice!" Jasper called to her, grabbing onto her arm.**

**Alice yelped in pain, making Jasper pull back. "Let me see your arm," he told her.**

**"No, I'm fine, just leave me alone," she answered.**

**Jasper held onto her wrist, pulling her sleeve up to reveal bruises. "Alice…what has he done to you?" he demanded.**

**Title: Destinies Entwined**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**Genre: Angst and Drama**

**Pairings: Canon**

**Story Choice #2**

__

**Rosalie just stared at him. "Rosie why can't you just trust me?" he asked.**

**"Every man wants something," she answered yanking her arm away.**

**She ripped the keys from his hands walking to her car. "Yea I want something Rosalie!" he called to her. Rosalie let out a deep breath. "I WANT YOU!" he shouted. Tears pressed against her eyes as she got into her car and sped off. Emmett moved his fingers through his hair, punching the wall of the grocery store.**

**Title: When I'm With You**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Pairings: Canon**


End file.
